


All a Pack Needs is a Little Spark

by Jenniferkelly



Series: The Hale Spark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Excessive Cursing, Fix-It, Found Family, Good Alpha Laura Hale, Like Stiles has other relationships before Sterek happens, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Some chapters have more violence than others, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek is end game, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Violence, but she doesn't actually appear, fork in the road, mentions of Kate Argent, stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferkelly/pseuds/Jenniferkelly
Summary: Correção na bifurcação que basicamente muda tudo começando ... uma hora antes do show realmente começar. Sei lá.Stiles tem a premonição de que PRECISA ir para a floresta em uma noite qualquer e interrompe Peter antes que ele possa matar Laura. Stiles não sabe no que se meteu, mas decide ajudar o cão vadio que encontra na floresta, e acaba se juntando a uma matilha de lobisomem ... como faísca ... porque aparentemente ele tem magia.O que se segue é meu desejo sincero de que os Hales tenham coisas boas.●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●Esse trabalho não é de minha autoria estou apenas traduzindo, com autorização da autora é claro.Todos os créditos vão inteiramente parathornconnelly
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Hale Spark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019578
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thornconnelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/gifts).



> Esse trabalho não é de minha autoria estou apenas traduzindo, com autorização da autora é claro.
> 
> Todos os créditos vão inteiramente para thornconnelly

Como disse anteriormente nas notas acima esse trabalho é apenas uma mera tradução, que é claro com a autorização daverdadeira autora [thornconnelly](thornconnelly)

* * *

Stiles jogou o telefone na cama em frustração enquanto colocava o moletom. Ele mandou uma mensagem e ligou para Scott três vezes e não estava respondendo.

Seu estômago deu aquela pequena torção que sempre significava que algo ruim estava para acontecer, então ele estendeu a mão e pegou o telefone e como chaves antes de sair correndo de casa.

“Obrigado, bebê,” Stiles murmurou para o Jeep quando este começou na primeira tentativa.

Ele não tinha certeza de onde precisava ir, mas estava literalmente confiando em seu instinto agora. Ele ligou o rádio para tentar abafar seus pensamentos, porque sempre que tinha essa sensação no estômago, ele pensava naquela primeira vez ... na primeira vez ele se sentiu assim, e ignorou a sensação, e então teve que cuidar de sua mãe morrer.

Agora, agora ele pulava sempre que tinha essa sensação de torção e seguia cegamente seus instintos. Não aconteceu muito, mas ele jurou nunca mais ignorar isso. Uma vez, uma criança se perdeu em Target e ele pode encontrar seus pais. Outra vez, seu vizinho idoso do outro lado da rua havia caído e não pôde pedir ajuda.

Ele diminuiu um pouco a velocidade ao virar para a estrada em direção à Reserva, seus pensamentos alcançando o presente. Ele não dirigia por ali há algum tempo, mas não havia luzes na rua, então ele achou que deveria ser um pouco cauteloso.

A sensação de torção pulsou novamente, porém, então Stiles pisou com mais força no acelerador e acelerou. Ele estava inclinado para a frente e semicerrando os olhos, o que uma parte do seu cérebro disse que era absolutamente estúpido porque isso não iria ajudá-lo a ver além da luz dos faróis.

Houve uma ligeira curva na estrada e, de repente, Stiles pisou no freio. Ele golpe seu pára-choque bater em alguma coisa e praguejou quando o jipe derrapou até parar. Ele deve ter acabado de cortar o animal, porque antes que Stiles pudesse estacionar o carro, uma forma escura correu para a floresta. Stiles semicerrou os olhos. Aquilo tinha sido um cervo? Era ... uma forma estranha. Mas o que mais poderia ter sido? Não é como se eles tivessem lobos ou leões da montanha ou algo parecido em Beacon Hills.

“Talvez tenha sido um chupacabra”, Stiles murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele saltou do carro e deu uma volta para olhar o para-choque. Ele não achava que houvesse algum dano sério no carro, mas poderia verificar pelo menos. Ele congelou quando ele veio para a frente de seu carro.

Havia um cachorro gigante sangrando no meio da estrada.

Ele bateu no cachorro?

O que houve fugido?

Haveria dois cães?

Stiles se aproximou e praguejou baixinho ao ver o cachorro. Parecia que algo havia cortado ou talvez dado uma mordida na lateral. Ou talvez algumas mordidas. O sangue escorria de várias partes diferentes do corpo, mas o meio era definitivamente ou pior.

"Eu acho que esses são intestinos", disse Stiles, engasgando.

O cachorro olhou para ele e ganiu baixinho.

“Porra, está vivo. Está bem. Ok, está vivo. O que eu faço? "Ele se aproximou e se agachou para olhar." Olha, se eu tentarei te ajudar, você vai me morder? "O cachorro olhou para ele com firmeza e Stiles praguejou novamente." ESTÁ BEM. Vou dar a volta no meu carro e modelagem-lo no meu porta-malas, certo? "Stiles piscou algumas vezes e poderia jurar que o cachorro acenou para ele." Isso é o que eu ganho, "Stiles murmurou para si mesmo enquanto subia de volta em seu carro e começava a fazer uma curva de três pontos." Estou conversando com um cachorro gigante meio morto na reserva. Esta é a minha vida agora. ”

Stiles ficou grato por ter alguns cobertores no porta-malas e os espalhou com cuidado antes de voltar para o cachorro. “Olha, eu não sei o quanto você pode me entender, mas pegar você definitivamente vai doer. Eu preciso que você não me morda, ok? Eu não tenho um cinto nem nada para amarrar sua boca ”, o cachorro rosnou,“ ok, então eu não vou fazer isso. Só ... não me morda. "

Stiles se aproximou do cão lentamente, colocando as mãos sob seus ombros e pernas. Enquanto ele levantava, o cachorro soltou um ganido, mas Stiles ficou imensamente grato por não ter mordido ele. Assim que ele o abaixou no porta-malas, ele gozar o cachorro se mexer um pouco, então ele o agarrou mais perto para se certificar de que não o deixaria cair, mas então, de repente, tudo começou a mudar e se mover e dentro de dois batimentos cardíacos, havia uma mulher nua ensanguentada nos braços de Stiles. Ele gritou e colocou no baú com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia.

Stiles olhou para uma mulher com horror e quase gritou quando ela abriu os olhos. “Leve-me para Deaton. Ligue para Derek ”, ela murmurou antes de desmaiar. Stiles olhou para ela por mais alguns segundos com a boca aberta antes de estender a mão e fechar o porta-malas.

"Que porra, que porra, que porra," ele murmurou freneticamente enquanto voltava para o carro e começava a dirigir novamente.

A clínica veterinária de Deaton não ficava longe da Reserva e ele chegou lá em menos de cinco minutos. Em vez de estacionar na frente, onde os clientes costumam fazer, ele deu a volta para a parte de trás onde Scott estacionou quando trabalhava aqui. Stiles sabia que Deaton morava atrás da clínica em uma casa na outra extremidade do estacionamento, então ele imaginou que se ele ainda não estava na clínica (por que deveria? É quase meia-noite), então pelo menos deveria estar em casa.

Stiles bateu na porta da clínica, mas não se surpreendeu quando ninguém respondeu. Ele correu até a casa e se debate quando Deaton respondeu à sua segunda batida. “Doutor!” Stiles quase gritou: "Desculpe, mas você precisa ver o que tenho no meu porta-malas".

Deaton olhou cautelosamente para Stiles por um momento antes de se inclinar e olhar ao redor do estacionamento. “Stiles, há uma clínica 24 horas do outro lado de Beacon Hills. Você pode ir lá. ”

"Deaton, ela perguntou por você pelo nome", disse Stiles solenemente.

O homem estremeceu como se Stiles o ganhou golpeado. "Laura?" ele sussurrou. Ele fechou a porta e passou por Stiles, que teve que correr para acompanhar. Eles chegaram ao carro ao mesmo tempo e Stiles abriu a porta do porta-malas. A mulher, talvez Laura, ainda estava inconsciente e Deaton gemeu ao olhar para ela. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um molho de chaves, "Aqui", disse ele enquanto colocava uma chave em particular na mão de Stiles. "Abra a porta e acenda como luzes, vou carregá-la para dentro."

Stiles apressou-se em obedecer e fechou a porta atrás de Deaton assim que ele entrou. Ele colocou a mulher na mesa no meio da sala e puxou a luz acima de sua cabeça em direção a ela, iluminando sua seção intermediária.

"O que aconteceu?" Deaton perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de seu corpo enquanto pegava os suprimentos debaixo da mesa.

"Eu estava voando na Reserva e bati em uma coisa que pensei ser um cervo, e quando saí para olhar meu pára-choque, ela estava lá na estrada ... exceto ... exceto ..."

Deaton olhou para Stiles enquanto ele lutava. "Exceto o quê?"

"Exceto que ela era um cachorro quando eu a encontrei."

Ele olhou para Stiles por longos segundos. "Você a viu mudar?"

Stiles acenou lentamente de volta, sem palavras. Deaton não parecia surpreso por ela ter mudado tanto quanto ... surpreso que Stiles tinha visto isso?

"Deaton ... o que ela é?"

A mulher gemeu e se mexeu na mesa, o que chamou a atenção de Deaton novamente. “Ela é uma lobisomem”, ele disse secamente. Ele entregou luvas a Stiles, “Já que você está aqui, você pode se tornar útil. Pressione esta este olhar nesta ferida em seu ombro. Vou ter que limpar essa ferida no estômago e ver onde posso costurá-la. ”

Stiles obedeceu silenciosamente. Não foi até que ele seguiu totalmente as instruções de Deaton que ele falou novamente, “Doutor, desculpe, mas ... você disse que ela é um lobisomem? Isso é ... uma coisa normal? "

Deaton balançou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. “Normalmente, eu não te contaria nada disso. Mas desde que você a viu, é melhor para você ter as informações do que sair por aí conversando com as pessoas porque está confuso. Os lobisomens existem, assim como uma variedade de outras criaturas chamadas sobrenaturais. Laura aqui é um lobisomem e, embora não haja muitos sobrando aqui em Beacon Hills, o bando de Hale costumava ser bem grande.

“Hale, tipo, Cora Hale? A família Hale? Aqueles que viviam na Reserva até o incêndio na casa? ”

Deaton acenou com cabeça. “Cora teria mais ou menos a sua idade, certo? Laura aqui é a mais velha. Ela é um dos únicos membros restantes do bando. Ela e seu irmão, Derek, se mudaram após o incêndio.

Ao ouvir o nome do irmão, os olhos de Laura se abriram. “Derek ...” ela murmurou. "Ligue para o Derek."

Stiles olhou para Deaton desamparado. "Você tem o número do Derek?"

O veterinário assentiu, sem tirar os olhos da barriga de Laura enquanto a cutucava com delicadeza. Stiles não tentou olhar muito de perto porque tinha quase certeza agora que podia ver os órgãos. Ou intestinos. Havia uma enorme diferença entre identificar imagens de desenhos animados em um livro didático na aula de Biologia AP e ver órgãos sangrentos reais de perto. “Está em um post-it na minha mesa no escritório. Atrás de você. "Deaton olhou para o ombro de Laura, onde Stiles pressionava." Gentilmente pegue isso, vamos ver como ela está se curando. "

Stiles oferece um olhar com cuidado e quase deixar cair quando viu que a pele que foi cortada quando ele colocou o olhar estava quase completamente curada. Ainda estava coberto de sangue, mas o corte em sua pele estava quase completamente fechado.

“Os lobisomens têm poderes de cura aumentados”, disse Deaton como explicação. “Deixe as luvas na lata de lixo perto da porta antes de entrar no escritório.”

Stiles assentiu e, entorpecido, seguiu suas instruções novamente. O post-it foi colocado no centro do espaço aberto ao lado do teclado, e Stiles puxou o telefone para ligar para o número. Após dois toques, uma chamada foi desconectada. Stiles olhou para o teto frustrado. Ele sabia que muitas pessoas não atenderiam por um número estranho. Ele discou novamente.

Desconectado.

Discado novamente.

Certamente esse Derek perceberia que se alguém ligasse para várias vezes no meio da noite, havia um motivo, certo?

Derek finalmente atendeu: "Número errado", ele gritou e desligou novamente.

Stiles finalmente mandou uma mensagem: _“PARE DE FUCKING UP ON ME. LAURA ME DISSE PARA TE CHAMAR. Ela está magoada. ”_

Derek ligou alguns segundos depois e se enfureceu com Stiles. “O que aconteceu com Laura? Você é um machucou? Eu vou matar você! "

“Cara, eu não sei o que diabos aconteceu, mas eu vi mais sangue e órgãos internos esta noite do que antes na minha vida. Acho que parei o que quer que está machucando em primeiro lugar e não estou no consultório veterinário com o Dr. Deaton agora e não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas Laura disse para ligar para você, então você está me ameaçando não está ajudando agora . ”

“Alan está aí? Coloque-me no viva-voz. Stiles obedeceu e deu alguns passos para dentro da sala com Deaton.

"Ele quer falar com você", disse Stiles com um encolher de ombros, segurando o telefone entre eles.

“Oi Derek. Estou um pouco ocupado consertando Laura, mas posso ouvir você. ”

"Você acha que era o ômega que ela estava procurando?"

“Não há como um ômega ser capaz de fazer isso”, disse Deaton severamente. “Ou havia mais de um”, “ou a pegou completamente desprevenida”.

“Estou indo”, Derek rosnou. “Vou levar a maior parte da noite, mas estarei aí assim que puder. Deaton, quanto ele sabe? "Perguntou Derek. Stiles olhou para Deaton. Derek estava perguntando sobre Stiles?

"Ele a viu mudar", disse Deaton com um suspiro resignado. Stiles não tentou olhar enquanto Deaton começava a costurar pedaços da barriga de Laura. “Eu expliquei o básico.”

"Você confia nele?"

“Estou bem aqui, sabe, e tenho um nome. É Stiles. ”Stiles disse indignado.

“Seu melhor amigo trabalha para mim,” Deaton respondeu como se Stiles não tinha falado. “E o pai dele é o xerife. Acho que podemos confiar que ele não falará. ”

“Olha, rapazes, se vocês estão se perguntando se vou contar tudo sobre os lobisomens, prometo que não vou. Primeiro, quero dizer, quem acreditaria em mim? "

“Você está certo,” Derek rosnou através do telefone. "Ninguém iria acreditar em você."

O telefone de Stiles para e ele olhou para baixo para ver uma chamada de Scott. “Olha, Derek, meu amigo está na outra linha. Aguente. "Antes que Derek pudesse responder, Stiles trocou de conversa.“ Menino Scotty, o que foi? Você nunca liga tão tarde ... ”

Scott está ofegante pelo telefone e a atenção de Deaton se concentrou no telefone de Stiles. "Ei, eu me senti mal por ter abandonado você antes, então tentei alcançá-lo ..."

Estilos estava começando a ter aquele mau pressentimento, semelhante ao que o expulsou de casa mais cedo esta noite. "O que aconteceu Scott?"

“Eu estava caminhando em direção à sua casa e uma coisa ... estranha. Era como ... um pastor alemão ou um grande dinamarquês, não é? Ou talvez um leão da montanha? Ele me derrubou e me mordeu, e então fugiu assim que um carro começou a subir o quarteirão. Eu realmente não dei uma boa olhada nisso. ”

"Porra, Scotty, você está bem?"

Deaton pegou o telefone, "Scott, onde você está agora?"

“Dr. Deaton? ”Um problema de Scott veio claramente pelo telefone.

“Scott. Onde você está? "Deaton repetiu, completamente inexpressivo.

“Hm, fora do 11/07 na esquina do Park.”

"Não se mova", disse Deaton, correndo em direção à porta. Ele jogou o telefone de volta para Stiles. “Não o deixe sair. E não deixe Laura ir embora se ela acordar. Eu vou pegar o Scott. ”

Stiles olhou para seu telefone e pulso de disparo o mundo mudar sob ele pela quinta vez esta noite. Lobisomens são reais. E um atacou Laura esta noite, que também é um lobisomem. E então um estranho animal misterioso ataca Scott, e Deaton reagiu mal? E Deaton também sabe tudo sobre lobisomens, mas de alguma forma não é um?

"Olá? Stiles? Você voltou?" A voz de Derek soou calmamente. Scott deve ter dividido para mudar uma linha de volta para Derek.

"Você ainda está aí?" Stiles perguntou, trazendo o telefone de volta ao ouvido.

"Sim. Achei que você não teria me colocado na espera sem um bom motivo. Estou indo para o aeroporto. O que aconteceu?"

“Meu melhor amigo Scott foi mordido por uma coisa estranha que parecia um cachorro gigante. Deaton foi buscá-lo. ”

"Porra."

"Sim", respondeu Stiles. Os dois conhecidos em silêncio por um minuto. Stiles podia ouvir os filhos de Derek definidos: o motor, o pisca-pisca e isso o tranquilizou um pouco. Esses filhos eram normais. "Você é um lobisomem também?" Ele não sabia por que perguntou isso. Mas nada feito sentido agora.

Houve mais um minuto de silêncio antes de Derek finalmente dizer: “Sim, Stiles. Eu sou. Eu realmente sinto muito por termos você comum com o que quer que esteja relacionado. Mas também estou muito feliz por você estar lá para salvar Laura. ”

Stiles olhou para ela, “Deaton disse que os lobisomens curam muito rápido, e ele está certo. Ele a costurou muito, e muitas das feridas já parecem menores. Ela mal está sangrando mais. ”

“Eu não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu”, Derek disse, parecendo sufocado. "Ela é tudo que me resta."

Stiles engoliu em seco o repentino em sua garganta. "Eu sei como você se sente", disse ele. “Meu pai é tudo que me resta. Se algo já aconteceu com ele ... ”Houve outro minuto de silêncio enquanto Derek dirigia. "Onde você está, a propósito?"

“Nova York,” Derek respondeu. "Estou estacionando no JFK agora e espero que haja um voo para Redding esta noite, ou talvez Sacramento?"

Stiles obteve informações sobre o voo no Google. “Parece que há um vôo para Redding em ... uma hora e meia. Mas merda, é quase US $ 600. ”

“Tudo bem,” Derek grunhiu. “Qual companhia aérea?”

"Um Skywest?" Stiles pediu, alternando entre aplicativos diferentes. "Você embalou alguma coisa com você?"

“Não, eu apenas corri porta afora. Porque? "Derek perguntou, e Stiles d'uma porta bater.

"Você tem alguma coisa no seu carro?" Stiles perguntou rapidamente: "Mesmo como uma bolsa de ginástica ou algo assim?" Derek grunhiu, então Stiles continuou, “Pegue. Comprar uma passagem de última hora e voar sem bagagem configura uma dúzia de diferentes bandeiras suspeitas para a TSA. ”

Os sons do lado de Derek do telefone morreram por um segundo antes que Stiles ouvi-lo se formar novamente. “Ok, eu tenho minha bolsa de ginástica,” Derek comentou. “Como você sabe o que o TSA está procurando?”

Stiles deu de ombros, um gesto inútil, ele sabia, já que Derek não podia ver e Laura ainda estava dormindo. “Tenho problemas para dormir”, foi a resposta simples de Stiles. “Eu faço muitas pesquisas.” Luzes passaram pela janela e Stiles deu um pulo. "Derek, acho que Deaton está de volta com Scott."

"Vai. Eu tenho que passar pela segurança de qualquer maneira. Você vai me enviar uma mensagem se alguma coisa com Laura mudar?”

"Definitivamente", disse Stiles enquanto abria a porta dos fundos.

Deaton tinha um dos braços de Scott sobre o ombro e o estava ajudando a mancar para dentro da sala. Scott empalideceu ao ver o corpo nu e ensanguentado de Laura. "Por ali", disse Deaton enquanto apontava para outro banco ao longo de uma parede. Stiles correu e superior Scott a pular na mesa.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Ele perguntou enquanto estremecia.

“É uma longa história”, disse Deaton antes que Stiles teve uma chance de abrir uma boca. "Deixe-me dar uma olhada e então podemos te contar."

Scott tinha marcas de mordidas em seu torso - lado, estômago e costelas. Eram ferimentos semelhantes aos de Laura, mas a besta clara tivera mais tempo com Laura antes de ser interrompida, então seus ferimentos foram muito mais profundos e graves. Laura estava rasgada e dilacerada - Scott só tem marcas de furos, na verdade. Deaton limpou tudo enquanto ele e Stiles tentavam explicar as coisas e acalmar Scott.

“Ele não pode ir para a escola de manhã”, observou Deaton enquanto costurava Scott e o enfaixava.

“Vou cortar também,” Stiles respondeu instantaneamente. "Vai parecer menos suspeito se nós dois tivermos ido."

“Não, cara, você tem que entrar,” Scott respondeu, tentando se sentar. Deaton apenas o empurrou suavemente de volta para baixo. “Seu teste global é amanhã e você vai vencê-lo. Vou apenas dizer a minha mãe que não me sinto bem. Ela está trabalhando durante a noite no hospital de qualquer maneira, então, contanto que eu estou em casa no meio da tarde, quando ela sair, ela nem vai notar. ”Deaton parecia que estava prestes a dizer algo,“ Dr. Deaton, não posso ficar aqui para sempre. Além disso, quando minha mãe chegar em casa, ela estará tão exausta que não notará o que há de errado comigo. Vou só deitar na cama para enfatizar que estou doente, ela beija minha testa e se oferece para me trazer mais água ou remédio, depois toma banho e desmaia. É a opção mais segura. ”

Deaton e Stiles assentiram.

_“Consegui minha passagem e passei pela segurança. Como esta seu amigo ”_

_"Não tão ruim quanto Laura."_ Stiles mandou uma mensagem de volta. _“Ele foi mordido algumas vezes. Ela estava dividida._ _Desculpe se isso é por tmi._ ”Então ele teve outro pensamento,“ _Scott vai se transformar em um lobisomem agora?_ _”_

Stiles teve muito medo de questionar a Deaton, mas foi de alguma forma mais fácil enviar uma mensagem de texto a Derek. Sem rosto, longe, estranho Derek. Ele poderia lidar com qualquer resposta que recebesse dele. Se Deaton incluso sim ou não, Stiles não saberia como reagir naquele momento.

“ _Quase definitivamente não._ _Se for o ômega, ele não se virará e ficará totalmente bem, exceto por algumas cicatrizes. Mas se foi um alfa, então temos que torcer para que ele se transforme. Mas Laura não disse nada sobre um novo alfa na área, e ela estava lá para investigar um ômega desonesto. ”_

Stiles respirou fundo em alívio, mas depois fez uma pausa. _“O que você quer dizer com teremos que ter esperança? ”_

Houve um longo período de nada, como se ele estivesse usando as palavras que digitava com cuidado. _“Se alguém é mordido por um alfa, ou muda e se torna um lobisomem, ou morre.”_

Bem, isso é para rodeios, Stiles consigo mesmo. “ _Merda._ _Obrigado por me contar_ ". Estilos trabalha por mais alguns minutos antes de acrescentar: “ _Scott trabalha para a Deaton, aliás._ _Então, eu o vi umas 100 vezes. Ele falou mais esta noite do que nunca. E ele ainda não me disse tanto quanto você. ”_

\- _Diga isso a Laura quando ela acordar._ _Ela sempre tira sarro de mim por ser muito reservado. ”_

_“Sério? Você não parecia reservado esta noite. ”_

_“Talvez tenha sido o pânico no início. Mas é fácil conversar com você. ”_

Stiles sorriu para seu telefone e então se respirou bobo e meio desrespeitoso. Laura quase morreu esta noite e Scott foi atacado, e os dois estavam a poucos metros dele. Ele não deveria estar sorrindo. Mas havia algo sobre Derek. Sua voz parecia tão convincente, e Stiles apreciou que ele estava respondendo a todas as suas perguntas com rapidez e honestidade. E ele sabia que balbuciava e falava muito, mas ninguém nunca disse que era fácil conversar com ele. Normalmente eles ficavam irritados porque Stiles estava falando demais, mas ele não parecia estar incomodando Derek.

Stiles ergueu a cabeça de repente quando da sirene distante. "Porra. Deaton, tenho que chegar em casa antes do meu pai ou ele vai perceber que não estou na cama. Será que ... Scott e Laura ficarão bem?”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça sobre as diferentes coisas que estava limpando. “Escreva o número do seu celular no quadro branco antes de sair. Eu avisarei, você se alguma coisa mudar. ”

Ele acenou para Scott na saída e dirigiu para casa com cuidado. Ele entrou na casa silenciosamente, embora pudesse ver que seu pai ainda não estava em casa. Ele jogou suas roupas diretamente na máquina de lavar e percorreu o resto da casa apenas de cueca, e então tomou um banho rápido, vestiu o pijama e escovou os dentes, mas parou por um minuto para olhar seu reflexo no espelho.

Ele parecia o mesmo de antes, mas se sentia uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

Ele agiu de acordo com seu pressentimento. E agora, ele bateu em um lobisomem com seu carro, salvou outro lobisomem, no processo vendo muitos de órgãos internos e ficando coberto de sangue, conversou com um terceiro lobisomem no telefone enquanto ele viajava por todo o país, e então relacionado com seu melhor amigo depois que ele foi mordido pelo primeiro lobisomem.

Foi uma noite louca. E agora ele tinha que dormir e depois ir para a escola de manhã como se nada de estranho tenha acontecido.

 _“É fácil conversar com você também._ _Boa sorte no vôo ”_ , Stiles mandou uma mensagem para Derek. “ _Vou dormir, já que não posso ajudar mais neste momento._ _”_

 _"Durma."_ Derek respondeu instantaneamente. " _Vou verificar Scott assim que chegar lá e vou deixar você saber como ele está."_

Stiles esperava que esta noite fosse igual a todas as outras quando lutava para dormir, mas em vez disso ficou inconsciente segundos depois de bater no travesseiro.

Seu alarme o acordou de manhã e ele olhou para as mensagens de Derek.

 _“Aterrou em Redding. ”E“ Scott é inteiramente humano._ _Suas feridas vão demorar a cicatrizar, então ele vai precisar ficar em serviço leve nas próximas semanas para não chamar a atenção_ ”e o último enviado há apenas 45 minutos, _“ Laura finalmente acordou._ _Ela quer falar com você se tiver tempo_. ”

Stiles olhou para a hora. Ele seria capaz de chegar na escola a tempo, contanto que não falasse com Laura por muito tempo. Ele vestiu uma roupa limpa, escovou os dentes e agarrou uma barra de granola enquanto corria para fora da porta. Ele discou o número de Derek enquanto dirigia.

"Olá?" A voz de Derek parecia mais cansada do que na noite anterior.

“Ei, Derek. Estou indo para a clínica agora. Vocês ainda estão aí? ”

"Sim. Deaton colocado uma placa de 'fechado' na porta da frente, então dê a volta pelos fundos. Eu vou deixar você entrar."

"Ok. Estarei aí em alguns minutos." Stiles desligou e ficou nervoso por um segundo. Ele tinha falado e mandado mensagens de texto para Derek a noite toda, mas agora ele se sentia estranhamente nervoso por conhecê-lo. Laura estava horrível na noite anterior, mas mesmo com todo o sangue, Stiles evoluiu que ela era jovem e bonita. E se Derek também fosse jovem e bonito? E se ele não existiu? Stiles continuou a ficar mais preocupado com isso enquanto dirigia, até que finalmente apareceu e estacionou sem estacionamento.

Ele saltou do carro assim que a porta de trás se abriu e o mais impressionante adônis de um ser humano entrou no estacionamento. Stiles pulso sua boca se abre e a fechou com força. Os olhos de Derek combinavam com sua camisa verde pálida que se agarrava a seu peito musculoso e ombros. Os olhos de Derek se arregalaram quando ele viu Stiles também.

"Você é Stiles?" Ele perguntou, se aproximando.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, percebendo que Derek era cerca de uma polegada mais alto que ele. "Derek?"

"Sim", ele suspirou antes de estender a mão e puxar Stiles para um abraço. "Ela teria morrido se não fosse por você." A voz de Derek saiu abafada já que seu rosto estava enterrado no pescoço de Stiles. Stiles passou os braços ao redor das costas (lindo, musculoso, deslumbrante) de Derek.

Deaton enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta. "Derek?"

Derek preenche a cabeça do pescoço do estilete, enxugando rapidamente os olhos. Stiles deu um tapinha nas costas de Derek enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção à porta.

Laura estava sentada no balcão com as costas apoiadas na parede. Ela estava usando roupas, felizmente, mas ainda estava muito pálida. Ela estendeu a mão quando ele se aproximou e agarrou sua mão entre as dela. "Muito obrigado, Stiles." Sua voz era forte e poderosa, nada como voz rouca da noite anterior. “Eu sinto muito por tudo que você experimentou na noite passada. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil de instalar. Eu devo a você depois de tudo que você fez por mim. "

Stiles assentiu, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer. Ele podia sentir a presença de Derek bem atrás dele, e isso que é sentir confortável o suficiente para falar. "De nada. Quero dizer, é claro. Quer dizer, eu apenas tive a sensação de que tinha que fazer algo ... e da última vez que ignorei um sentimento como esse ... Bem ... eu jurei a mim mesmo que não iria ignorar esses sentimentos novamente. "

Deaton apareceu ao seu lado. "Que sentimentos?"

Stiles encolheu os ombros e olhou para Derek. Ele estava parado ao lado de Stiles, bem dentro da bolha do espaço pessoal, mas de alguma forma isso confortou Stiles. Parecia confortável e certo de alguma forma tê-lo tão perto. “Às vezes eu tenho esses sentimentos. Tipo ... ”logo ele gesticulou abaixo de seu plexo solar,“ bem aqui. Eles são uma espécie de mistura entre uma espécie de alimento e aquela sensação de formigamento quando suas pernas ficam dormentes. Mas é sempre certo antes que algo ruim aconteça. Eu… impedi que algumas coisas coisas acontecessem, eu acho, como naquela vez que o filho do meu vizinho caiu na piscina. Eu cheguei lá quando ela caiu e fui capaz de puxar-la para fora antes que ela engolisse muita água ou qualquer coisa. ”

"O que aconteceu da última vez que você ignorou o sentimento?" Deaton cozido, inclinando-se para Stiles.

Stiles olhou para seus pés. Ele ainda tinha vergonha disso e não queria contar a eles. Derek estendeu a mão e segurança seu ombro e sorriu fracamente quando Stiles olhou para ele. “Minha mãe morreu,” ele finalmente sussurrou, olhando de volta para seus sapatos. “Ela estava no hospital e estava doente. Tive uma sensação estranha e queria ligar para uma enfermeira, mas estava com muito medo de sair do lado dela, então continuei segurando sua mão. Então as máquinas processadas a fazer todos esses ruídos e ela começou a ter convulsões ... Mais tarde, ouvi um dos médicos dizer ao meu pai que se eles a tivessem encontrado mais cedo, sido informado de ajudá-la mais. ”Stiles balançou a cabeça, enxugando como lágrimas dos olhos. "Eu sei que ela estava doente, mas ela poderia ter vivido mais, ou talvez apenas morrido mais pacificamente se eu tivesse feito algo."

Derek passou o braço em volta do peito de Stiles e puxou-o rente ao peito em um meio abraço, então Stiles ainda estava de frente para Laura e Deaton, mas tinha o apoio de Derek em suas costas. Laura mudou de posição e segurança a mão de Stiles novamente, embora parecesse dolorida ao se mover. “Eu sinto muito, Stiles. Isso parece absolutamente terrível. ”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça, aparentemente não fingindo expressar a simpatia que Laura e Derek eram. Ele caminhou para o outro lado da sala e tirou uma pequena lata de metal. Ele deu alguns passos mais perto e disse: “Stiles, pegue”, antes de jogar uma nuvem de pó cinza nele. O pó cintilou enquanto voava em sua direção, crescendo em uma nuvem cada vez maior enquanto viajava pela sala em direção a Stiles, Laura e Derek. Stiles oferece a mão livre como um reflexo e de alguma forma o pó se condensou em sua mão, quase a lateral de uma bola de tênis.

"O que ... porra?" Stiles perguntou, olhando para Deaton. "Como ...?" Ele estudou a bola em sua mão. Ele podia ver que definitivamente ainda era pó, não exatamente um sólido, mas não estava agindo como o pó Deveri.

"Alan, você realmente acabou de jogar as cinzas da montanha em nós?" Laura perguntou com uma nota de raiva em sua voz.

“Suspeitei que ele seria capaz de pegá-lo”, disse Deaton simplesmente.

Derek mudou para que pudesse mover Stiles ao redor e olhar para ele. Stiles ainda segurava a bola de cinzas da montanha, o que quer que fosse, na palma da mão aberta. "Você é uma Spark?" Derek perguntou com admiração em sua voz.

Estilos encolheu nos ombros. "Não sei o que isso significa."

“Significa que você e eu temos muito trabalho a fazer”, disse Deaton. "Você tem um emprego, Stiles?"

Stiles piscou algumas vezes com a mudança repentina de assunto. Era muito cedo para isso. "Não por que?"

“Porque acho que preciso de mais ajuda na clínica. Você vai começar a trabalhar ... três tardes por semana. Pago a você o mesmo que pago ao Scott. Como isso soa?

“Hum ... fantástico. Mas por que? "

Deaton estendeu a mão e, embora ele estivesse do outro lado da sala, a bola de cinzas da montanha flutuou para fora da mão de Stiles e voltou para a lata na mão de Deaton. "Porque você vai usar toda a magia que conheço."

O telefone de Stiles de repente apitou e quando ele olhou para ele praguejou. "Eu tenho que sair. Meu teste começa em quinze minutos. Eu ... não consigo me concentrar nisso agora.”

"Volte mais tarde hoje", disse Deaton simplesmente. "Traremos Scott para sua casa assim que ele acordar."

Stiles assentiu e acenou para a sala enquanto corria para a porta.


	2. The First Diary Rest of Your Life

* * *

"Alan, você não poderia ter quebrado isso com ele mais facilmente?" Laura perguntou enquanto se mexia na mesa e escolha uma careta. "Você poderia muito bem ter dito, 'Você é um bruxo, Harry.'"

Derek observou enquanto o jipe azul bebê se afastava. “Espero que ele se concentre no teste. Eu sei que não seria capaz de me concentrar depois de tudo isso. ”

“Eu vou verificar Scott,” Deaton disse, novamente ignorando tudo o que eles disseram a ele.

Derek voltou para Laura e pulou no balcão para que ela pudesse se apoiar nele. Eles ficaram sentados assim até Stiles chegar; o vínculo da manada fortaleceu a ambos, e agora Laura precisava de toda a ajuda que pudesse obter.

“Estou quase surpresa por ele ter conseguido me olhar nos olhos”, disse Laura. "Eu estava em uma forma horrível ontem à noite, sem mencionar que estava completamente nu."

“Ele parece realmente especial”, Derek comentou. “E tenho a sensação de que ele está mais curioso do que com medo de tudo isso.”

Laura acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. “Ei, ajude-me a ir para a área de trabalho de Alan. Vou fazer uma pesquisa e você deveria tirar uma soneca. ”

“Antes disso, estava pensando em comprar sanduíches para o café da manhã para todos nós. E vou comprar um novo telefone para você enquanto estiver fora. Então vou tirar uma soneca. ”

Laura beijou a têmpora de Derek. "Você é o melhor irmãozinho que um alfa poderia pedir."

Derek piscou seriamente para ela. "Você sabe que não sou."

Laura colocou os braços em volta dele enquanto ele a ajudava a sair do balcão. "Mas você é. E vou continuar repetindo até você acreditar." Laura foi mancando até a mesa de Alan e Derek a proporcionou a se sentar com cuidado na cadeira. Ela deu um tapinha em sua bochecha antes que ele se levantasse. “Não se preocupe em comprar um caro telefone. Qualquer coisa velha servir. ”

Derek balançava para frente e para trás entre a loja de telefones e a delicatessen enquanto eles configuravam o telefone de Laura. Ele comeu um sanduíche inteiro enquanto esperava que eles fizessem mais alguns. Ele também entrou no Rite Aid ao lado e comprou um pequeno guarda-roupa na seção de roupas baratas. Laura iria odiar tudo isso, mas pelo menos serviria melhor a ela do que o uniforme extra de Deaton.

Derek proposta por um segundo em pedir a Stiles se ele poderia pegar algumas de suas roupas simplesmente para que ele pudesse carregar aquele cheiro incrível de canela e grama fresca com ele, mas imediatamente decidiu que seria muito estranho. Stiles pode estar lidando com o conhecimento dos lobisomens melhor do que qualquer humano que Derek já viu antes, mas todo mundo tem um limite.

Derek voltou a pegar os sanduíches e os cafés, depois o novo telefone de Laura e os carregadores extras, e finalmente voltou para a clínica. Laura agradeceu a comida e o café e franziu o nariz para as roupas que ele lhe revelou. “Parece algo que uma divorciada de cinquenta anos usaria nas férias.”

“É melhor do que nada”, Derek disse com um sorriso. “Assim que estiver totalmente de pé, você pode comprar tudo o que seu coração desejar. Mas pelo menos agora você tem algo para vestir quando for às compras. ”

Ela encolheu os ombros e continuou comendo. Curar tão rápido quanto ela exigia muita energia, e Derek sabia que ela seria capaz de comer pelo menos três dos sanduíches que ele trouxe. Derek foi checar Alan e Scott, que aparentemente acabado de acordar. “Eu tenho sanduíches de café da manhã”, Derek disse, segurando o saco de papel.

Scott sorriu, "Eles cheiram muito bem!"

“Vamos ajudá-lo a se sentar”, disse Alan lentamente. Derek acenou com cabeça e coloc a bolsa no chão. Scott se moveu lentamente e apenas estremeceu algumas vezes enquanto se movia. “Agora, Scott, por favor, não se mova sem ajuda por enquanto. E você precisa ter cuidado com todos os seus movimentos durante a próxima semana ou depois. Se você rasgar um ponto, sempre a sangrar e então como as pessoas podem fazer as perguntas. Queremos muito evitar perguntas. ”

Scott assentiu e Alan saiu para fazer qualquer misterioso veterinário / druida que faça em suas clínicas quando estão fechadas, mas ocupadas por vários feridos. Derek pegou o saco de sanduíches e o ofereceu a Scott. Ele pegou um com um sorriso e abriu para começar a comer.

"Deaton estava me dizendo que Stiles tem algum tipo de magia?" Scott perguntou, sua boca ainda cheia.

Derek puxou outro sanduíche para si mesmo e se sentou em uma cadeira perto de Scott. “Sim,” Derek concordou. "E Alan disse que pode usar Stiles a usar a magia, à tarde, quando você está trabalhando, eu acho."

“Sempre achei que Stiles estava meio que ... brincando quando falava sobre confiar em seus sentimentos. Quer dizer ... não é como se as pessoas pudessem prever o futuro, certo? ”Scott riu:" Bem, quero dizer, se você perguntou me perguntado ontem se os lobisomens eram reais, eu definitivamente teria dito não, então o que eu sei? "

Derek riu. “Não sei se alguém pode realmente prever o futuro. Pelo que entendi, não pode ser lido porque as probabilidades estão mudando constantemente. Mas algumas pessoas têm premonições iminentes, que se parecem com as experiências de Stiles. ”O telefone de Derek tocou enquanto ele falava e ele sorriu quando viu que Stiles havia mandado uma mensagem para ele.

_“Eu acho que fui bom no meu teste. Eu sou um mago? Como está o Scott? ”_

_“Bom trabalho no teste. Os mágicos não são reais. Uma Spark é como um Druida, mas honestamente não estou certo das diferenças. Alan explicá-los, provavelmente de uma forma vaga. E Scott e eu estamos tomando café da manhã juntos agora. ”_

"Pra quem você está digitando?" Scott perguntou.

“Stiles”, disse Derek, olhando de volta para Scott. “Podemos tirar uma selfie juntos?” Scott acenou com a cabeça quando Derek se inclinou e tirou uma foto dos dois para enviar para Stiles.

-

Quando Stiles viu uma foto de Scott e Derek sorrindo para a câmera, quase deixando cair ao telefone. Este ser humano que era claramente o homem mais atraente do planeta parecia gostar de Stiles por qualquer motivo. Talvez uma gratidão esmagadora ou esteja levando a um agir de forma tão amigável com Stiles. Ele encolheu os ombros. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Stiles iria gostar enquanto durasse.

"Você está sorrindo, Stilinksi?" O garoto na frente dele estava recostado na cadeira para ver melhor o telefone. Stiles puxou de volta e desligou uma tela. "O quê, sua namorada mandou um nu?"

“Jackson, cala a boca,” Stiles resmungou.

“Stiles tem namorada?” A namorada de Jackson, Lydia perguntou. Stiles fez uma careta. Ele tinha uma queda por Lydia da quinta série, mas o namorado dela era o anterior. Ele não era apenas um idiota, mas também era injustamente atraente, um detalhe que fez Stiles começar a questionar sua sexualidade alguns anos atrás.

"De jeito nenhum." Jackson riu.

“Pessoal, deixem Stiles em paz”, disse o melhor amigo de Jackson, Danny, na frente de Jackson. “Ele tem permissão para sorrir para o telefone. Você é quem está tornando isso estranho, Jackson. "Stiles deu um sorriso agradecido para Danny perto de Jackson.

“O quê, eu não posso estar curioso sobre a vida dos membros da minha equipe?” Jackson perguntou com um sorriso idiota.

"Não quando você está sendo estranho sobre isso", Danny respondeu com uma risada. “Perguntar para o que ele está sorrindo não é necessariamente estranho. Mas supondo que seja um nu ... e tentando olhar para ele, é. Você foi criado em um celeiro? "

Jackson riu e deu um tapa em Danny, mas se virou e ignorou Stiles pelo resto da aula. No final da aula, Jackson colocou um braço em volta do ombro de Lydia e saiu. Stiles saltou para sair com Danny atrás deles.

"Ei cara, obrigado por isso antes", disse ele baixinho para Danny.

Danny deu um sorriso torto e encolheu os ombros. “Cara, não tem problema. Eu sei que Jackson pode ser uma dor em algum momento. ”

Stiles bufou. "Sim, às vezes."

"Você está tentando lacrosse de novo nesta temporada?" Danny perguntou.

"Sim, estarei lá neste fim de semana." Stiles respondeu com um encolher de ombros. “Mas se eu não começar, posso desistir este ano. Não preciso ficar sentado no banco o tempo todo. ”

"Cara, não desista!" Danny estendeu a mão e tocou o antebraço de Stiles. “Tenho certeza que você vai começar este ano. Lembra que havia um monte de veteranos na equipe no ano passado? Eles se foram agora, então vamos precisar de um monte de pessoas. Stiles sorriu para a mão de Danny, e ele a removeu com um sorriso triste. "Desculpe. Eu sei que às vezes fico mais prático.”

Stiles bateu nele suavemente com o cotovelo, “Não se preocupe. Eu não me importo. ”

O resto da escola se arrastou, embora Derek tenha enviado um emoji risonho em resposta à pergunta de Stiles sobre se ele poderia usar magia para tornar seu almoço mais saboroso, mas eventualmente Stiles foi capaz de sobreviver. Assim que o sinal do último período tocou, Stiles ligou para seu pai, que atendeu no 4º toque.

"Ei, Stiles, como vai?"

“Muito bom pai. Ouça, eu queria te perguntar sobre uma coisa ontem, mas esqueci. ”

“Eu realmente sinto muito por ter ficado preso no trabalho tão tarde. Houve um monte de ligações estranhas. ”

Stiles fez uma careta, perguntando-se se algum deles era um animal estranho, ou se mais alguém havia sido atacado pelo ômega. "Não se preocupe. Não é grande coisa, mas Scott mencionou que o Dr. Deaton quer contratar outra pessoa para ajudar na clínica, e eu queria ir agora para ver se ele me contrataria.”

“Ei, essa é uma ótima ideia garoto,” seu pai respondeu, parecendo genuinamente feliz. “Mas passei pela clínica um pouco antes e a placa dizia que estava fechado.”

"Ai, isso é estranho", disse Stiles, cruzando os dedos. “Liguei para ele durante o almoço e ele disse que eu poderia passar por aqui. Talvez ele esteja apenas atualizando a papelada ou algo assim. ”

“Vale a pena conferir.” O pai de Stiles respondeu. Ele extraído pensar por um minuto antes de adicionar: "Ei, se você conseguir um emprego, isso significa que não preciso mais lhe dar mesada?"

"Ha ha ha, pai." Stiles zombou rindo. “Mas, honestamente, sim. Se eu conseguir ganhar algum dinheiro, sei que isso nos ajudará, e talvez conseguir economizar um pouco para a faculdade também. ”

“Mas você tem que mantém suas notas altas”, seu pai disse sério. “A escola é a principal prioridade por enquanto.”

"Claro."

"Tudo bem. Stiles, sinto muito, mas tenho que voltar ao trabalho."

“Sem problema pai. Vos amo. "

"Também te amo, Stiles."

“ _Como você está?_ Stiles mandou uma mensagem para Scott.

“ _Minha cama é a melhor_. Scott mandou uma mensagem instantânea. “ _Vou voltar a dormir._ _Derek me deu três garrafas de água, barras de granola e um monte de maçãs. Eu não vou sair desta cama até que eu tenha que fazer xixi ”_

 _"Te amo mano_ ", Stiles mandou uma mensagem sorrindo, sem esperar obter uma resposta tão cedo.

Ele dirigiu até a clínica de Deaton com rádio tocando bem alto. Às vezes o ajudava a ter a música abafando seus pensamentos. No momento, ele não sabia o que pensar, então a ausência de pensamento era melhor do que o ciclo constante e inútil que seu cérebro estivera fazendo o dia todo.

-

Quando o jipe de Stiles entrando no estacionamento, Derek se oferece de seu assento ao lado de Laura e foi abrir uma porta traseira novamente. Stiles sorriu e acenou enquanto saltava do carro e Derek sorriu de volta. Conforme Stiles se aproximava, Derek foi capaz de se concentrar em seu cheiro, e ele decidiu que parte disso desviar ser que ele era uma Centelha - não havia outra razão para ele cheirar tão bem. Uma vez que Stiles estava dentro do alcance, Derek estendeu a mão e puxou-o para um abraço. Derek se puniu. Ele tinha pensado em Stiles o dia todo e tinha se convencido de que iria jogar com calma e não seria muito forte, e aqui estava ele, imediatamente incapaz de manter suas mãos longe de Stiles.

"Ei cara, como a Laura está?" Stiles perguntou enquanto passava os braços ao redor da cintura de Derek.

“Ela é fantástica”, disse Derek, se soltando com relutância e recuando um pouco. “Ela tem caminhado e se alongado na última hora. Entre, Alan está esperando por você. ”

Laura apareceu na porta e sorriu. Ela estendeu os braços e Stiles deu um passo em seu abraço lenta e adiantada. Ela riu enquanto colocava os braços em volta das costas dele. "Agradeço o cuidado agora, mas quando estiver totalmente curado, não quero que você fique sempre na ponta dos pés perto de mim, certo?"

"Você vai me manter por perto?" Stiles perguntou, parecendo ansioso e confuso. Ele olhou entre os dois irmãos Hale. Abraçar parecia ser uma coisa para eles.

"Claro. Eu devo minha vida a você. Além disso, nunca conheci uma Spark tão jovem.” Seu sorriso tornado-se malicioso. "Espere até que Alan lhe conte todas as histórias sobre Sparks e, depois que ele lhe contar tudo o que achar necessário, pode me ligar e eu contarei o resto. "Ela se afastou de Stiles e se virou para Derek." Quero dar uma olhada na casa antiga antes de escurecer e depois gostaria de me hospedar naquele motel no fim do quarteirão e, se tivermos tempo, talvez comprar algumas roupas em uma loja de roupas de verdade. "

Stiles riu: "Você quer dizer que nem sempre gosta de se vestir como as mulheres que jogam bingo nas manhãs de terça-feira?"

Laura deu um soco fraco sem ombro de Stiles e se virou para Derek, "Vê?"

Derek cobriu o rosto e corou, "Era literalmente a única opção por perto."

Stiles se virou para Laura enquanto seu sorriso desaparecia: - Além disso, a propósito, estou supondo que você tinha um carro? Talvez roupas ou um telefone ou algo assim? Você sabe para onde essas coisas foram? Eu estava pensando antes que se alguém encontrar uma pilha de roupas ensanguentadas perto de um carro abandonado, com certeza vai chamar a polícia, que, a propósito, meu pai é o xerife. Então, se não queremos que ele investigue você ... você provavelmente deveria pegar essas coisas enquanto estiver fora. "

“É uma boa ideia”, ela disse pensativamente, antes de se virar para Derek. "Deixe-me fazer mais uma coisa lá dentro e depois vamos embora."

Derek assentiu e seguiu enquanto Laura e Stiles entravam na clínica. Alan ergueu os olhos quando viu Stiles. “Oh bom. Aqui está seu cartão de ponto e aqui estão os formulários que você precisa preencher. Não quero que ninguém questione por que você está aqui tão regularmente, então tudo precisa ser igual ao de Scott no papel. ”

Stiles assentiu e sentou-se para começar a preencher uma papelada. Laura voltou um minuto depois e acenou: “Provavelmente estaremos de volta em breve. Stiles, se ainda não voltarmos, manda uma mensagem de texto para um de nós antes de sair? Estou um pouco nervoso com a possibilidade de o ômega vir atrás do seu carro, já que foi você quem o atingiu ontem. Tenho quase certeza de que não vai sair durante o dia, mas há uma chance de que saia novamente esta noite. ”

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, "E eu vou mandar uma mensagem se eu tiver mais algum sentimento."

Ela sorriu, "Como você sabia que eu ia perguntar isso também?"

"Eu sou vidente, lembra?" Stiles disse, claramente distraído pelas formas, mas também rindo de sua própria piada.

Laura estava rindo ao sair pela porta. Derek teve um momento para agradecer por ter alugado um Camaro em Redding, porque Laura teria dificuldade em subir no jipe de Stiles. Depois que eles se acomodaram, Laura se virou para Derek: “Antes de dirigirmos, eu queria conversar sobre uma coisa”. Derek se recostou e assentiu. “Eu posso dizer que você está atraído por Stiles, e eu entendo. Ele é especial até para mim, mas você sabe quantos anos ele tem? "

Derek encolheu os ombros, “Tipo 19? Acho que ele provavelmente é um calouro no BHCC. ”A expressão de Laura mudou e Derek de repente se sentiu inquieto. "O que? Quantos anos tem ele?"

"Dezessete."

Derek estava feliz por ela ter começado essa conversa antes de começar a dirigir. Todo o ar deixou seus pulmões e ele se beneficiou como se levado um coice de um cavalo. "Dezessete? Ele ainda está no ensino médio?”

\- Tenho quase certeza de que ele é um júnior - disse Laura, sua voz contendo um nível de simpatia que doeu. "Scott também."

“Mas ...” Derek colocou como mãos no rosto. Ele se recusou a ser como Kate. Ele nunca, nunca, jamais seria como ela. Uma vozinha sussurrou em sua cabeça: 'Mas o que significa que você se sente atraído por um colegial?' Não não não não não. “Talvez seja como você disse,” Derek finalmente disse, olhando para Laura. “Ele é um Spark e eu devo estar respondendo a isso. Não há mais nada acontecendo. ”Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava dizendo isso em voz alta, então era a verdade.

Laura balançou a cabeça lentamente, ainda parecendo preocupada. "Isso é provavelmente o melhor."

-

Assim que Stiles terminou de preencher um papelada, Deaton apareceu ao seu lado. “Portanto, nosso foco principal obviamente será treinar sua centelha, mas também acho importante que você saiba fazer o trabalho de Scott, caso alguém pergunte ou se alguém entrar e eu precisar-lo em paz. Pareceria suspeito se você apenas ficasse sentado e não fizesse nada enquanto eu estava atendendo um paciente. ”

Stiles assentiu. “Tenho cerca de um milhão de perguntas, mas farei o possível para esperar e não incomodá-lo.”

"Eu aprecio isso", disse Deaon com um pequeno sorriso. “Você é bom em multitarefa?”

Stiles sorriu de volta. “Entrar do que para, excelente.”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça e entrou na sala dos fundos. Ele apontou para uma pequena pilha de livros. “Estes são para você. Eu tenho minhas próprias cópias, então você pode anotar ou fazer o que quiser com elas. Seria uma boa ideia não perder ou deixar-los espalhados, porque as pessoas podem fazer as perguntas determinadas. ”

“'Ervas mágicas' e 'Lobisomens, metamorfos, Thunderbirds e outras criaturas norte-americanas'?” Stiles leu os títulos dos dois primeiros livros em voz alta. “Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer que são ficção?”

Deaton encolheu os ombros. “Você pode dizer o que quiser. Ainda acho que é uma boa ideia evitar que muitas pessoas os vejam e os conectem com você. ”

"Não há discussão", respondeu Stiles.

“Agora, eu sou um druida,” Deaton disse enquanto entregava a Stiles um esfregão e o direcionava para o armário com produtos químicos de limpeza e suprimentos. “E você não é. Na verdade, nunca ensinei uma faísca antes, então pode demorar um pouco para descobrir todos os detalhes de como usar sua magia. Druidas extraem sua magia do equilíbrio natural do mundo. As faíscas são sua própria fonte mágica independente. ”Stiles derramar e enxugou enquanto Deaton limpava todas as superfícies da sala. Stiles também observou de onde ele tirou aquele limpador específico, já que presumiu que esse também seria um de seus hipotéticos empregos. “Ambos podemos usar ervas e materiais diferentes para fortalecer nossas mágicas, as cinzas da montanha que você pegou esta manhã são um deles.”

Stiles abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou, lembrando-se de sua promessa de adiar as perguntas. Deaton sorriu, "Você quer saber mais sobre as cinzas da montanha?"

“Desesperadamente,” Stiles respondeu com uma risada.

“Vem da árvore do Ash da montanha, que muitas culturas acreditam ser uma proteção contra o sobrenatural. Este prédio é forrado com madeira de freixo, o que torna difícil para as pessoas como Laura ou Derek me darem, não que eu espere que os dois o façam. O pó é usado para criar barreiras temporárias ou portáteis. Como você já conhece o pó, gostaria de começar a praticar com ele hoje. Além disso, você tem alguma experiência em mediação? ”

Stiles piscou algumas vezes, tanto pela quantidade de informações que Deaton deu sobre ele quanto pela mudança repentina de assunto. “Não, eu nunca tentei mediar antes. Adoraria começou a praticar algo. E como Derek e Laura puderam entrar aqui se o prédio é forrado com Mountain Ash? "

"Tudo bem. Vamos meditar primeiro, enquanto ainda está tranquilo aqui. Então, mesmo que Laura e Derek voltem enquanto estamos praticando com o Ash Mountain, eles não irão distraí-lo muito. E eles puderam entrar porque eu abri um porta para eles, que quebrou a barreira. É um pouco como uma corrente elétrica. A magia só funciona quando está totalmente conectado. ”

-

Laura e Derek conter voltaram enquanto Stiles tentava sua frustração. Até agora, ele não tinha realmente conseguido fazer nada com as cinzas da montanha além de pegá-las naquela manhã.

Deaton puxou Laura de lado para que ele pudesse olhar suas feridas, que pareciam ser as mais nuas cicatrizes vermelhas neste momento. Stiles se concentra em pegar como cinzas da montanha e modelagem-las de volta em seu pacote. Ele tinha que reconhecer que provavelmente estava usando magia para fazer isso, já que estava pegando o pó com as pontas dos dedos ... e nenhum pó que ele já vira respondia tão bem a esse método de beliscar que Deaton havia destaque. Era quase como se seus dedos adicionados e o pó puro aparas de metal.

"Podemos levar vocês para o jantar?" Laura perguntou, enquanto entrava no banheiro com sacolas de roupas.

Deaton recusou educadamente, mas Stiles concordou. "Se terminarmos aqui, Deaton?" Ele acenou com a cabeça, e Stiles continuou: "Meu pai disse que vai trabalhar até tarde novamente esta noite, então estou sozinho para jantar de qualquer maneira."

“Continue praticando com aquela cinza”, Deaton disse quando Stiles finalmente se aplica com seu pool cheio.

Ele olhou para Derek, meio esperando um abraço agora que ele tinha acabado de lidar com cinzas bagunçadas, e tentou não se sentir desapontado quando Derek pegou seu telefone. Laura saiu do banheiro um minuto depois vestida no that Stiles presumiu ser seu estilo normal, jeans escuro com uma camiseta justa e uma jaqueta curta. Stiles sorriu e fez sinal de positivo com o polegar, e ela o puxou para um abraço. Stiles devolveu com prazer, mas apite a queimação de Derek ignorando-o ainda mais. Ele estava sendo ridículo, disse a si mesmo, eles só se conheceram, e só se abraçaram, tipo, três vezes. Não é como se fosse normal ainda.

Stiles seguiu o Camaro de Derek com seu jipe para que ele pudesse ir para casa depois do jantar. Ele ficou feliz quando viu Derek entrar em sua lanchonete favorita. Stiles tentou descobrir por que Derek estava agindo de forma diferente. Ele duvidou de si mesmo - ele só conhecia Derek por tipo 12 horas, sem contar o telefonema gritando e mensagens de texto. Então ... o que foi diferente? Ele parecia mais quieto, pelo menos, mas Stiles se lembrou do comentário de Derek sobre Laura tirando sarro dele por ser reservado. Então talvez isso fosse apenas normal Derek, e ele só tinha sido tão efusivo antes por causa do trauma e alívio.

Assim que conseguiram uma mesa, Laura pediu um Stiles que resumisse o que Deaton havia contado, para que ela não repetisse muito.

“Essa explicação está bem clara”, reconheceu a Laura. “Eu estava com um pouco de medo de que ele simplesmente dissesse: 'É mágico' e então fizesse você meditar por cinco horas.”

Stiles riu: “Nós realmente meditamos”.

"Vejo?" Laura riu também. “As faíscas também são raras. Ele mencionou isso? "

"Ele disse que nunca tinha treinado um antes ... mas eu não tinha certeza se era só ele ou se não havia muitos de nós."

“As matilhas de lobisomem os procuram também, porque uma Centelha fortalece a matilha inteira.” Laura acrescentou, seu tom mudando ligeiramente. “Um bando, a propósito, é qualquer grupo de lobisomens unidos por um Alfa. Nossa mãe costumava ser Alfa, e agora eu sou. Nosso bando somos apenas nós dois. Laura olhou para Derek, que assentiu. “E gostaríamos de convidá-lo para fazer parte do nosso pacote também.”

A velocidade da gravidade do momento e não tinha certeza de como reagir a algo aparentemente tão importante. "Esse tipo de coisa geralmente é discutido com batatas fritas encaracoladas?" Talvez uma piada o ajudasse a navegar por isso.

“Nós poderíamos escrever se você quiser”, Derek disse baixinho, e Stiles não tinha certeza se ele estava brincando.

“Não, não, quero dizer, é claro que quero ajudar. Não sei se ainda sou bom em alguma coisa. Mas é claro. Eu já sinto uma conexão com vocês dois, mesmo que eu realmente não entenda. "

Laura sorriu e se inclinou para frente. “É sua magia conectando-se com nosso vínculo de matilha. Você poderia se separar de nós, quebrar o vínculo se quiser, mas somos todos mais fortes juntos. "

"E você não se importa ... quero dizer ..." Stiles balançou a cabeça como se isso fosse ordenar os pensamentos. Ele respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos novamente. Laura e Derek estavam olhando para ele com expressões gêmeas ... parecendo pacientes e hesitantes. "Posso questionar algo que talvez meio seja insensível?"

As sobrancelhas de Derek se franziram, mas Laura assentiu.

"Você quer que eu faça parte do seu bando porque está desesperado ou porque realmente me quer?"

Derek deixou escapar uma respiração aguda que não era bem uma risada e Laura sorriu antes de responder. “Honestamente, um pouco dos dois. Nossos lobos gostam de você, por mais que não nos conheçamos muito, já confiamos em você. Além do fato de que você passou por todos aqueles problemas para salvar minha vida, então você é obviamente uma boa pessoa. ”Ela deu um suspiro profundo e trocou olhares com Derek antes de continuar,“ E também precisamos de ajuda. Esta terra ainda é tecnicamente nossa, embora não tenhamos passado muito tempo aqui nos últimos anos. Queremos voltar aqui e reclamar nosso território, mas será uma luta só com nós dois. E eu voltei porque Deaton pensava que havia um ômega desonesto ... exceto o que quer que me tenha atacado na noite passada, nenhum ômega normal deveria ter sido capaz de fazer isso comigo. ”

“Alfas são mais fortes e poderosos que betas regulares, que são mais fortes que ômegas”, Derek explicou calmamente. “Exceto que grande parte da nossa força vem do bando, e como somos apenas nós dois ...”

“Você precisa de mais membros”, concluiu Stiles.

Laura assentiu solenemente. “O ideal é, eventualmente, recrutar ou morder mais pessoas. Mas, por agora, você tem como uma centelha em nosso pacote seria enorme. ”

"E quanto a Deaton?"

Derek franziu o cenho novamente e Stiles se maravilhou de que suas sobrancelhas pudessem conter tanta expressão. “Ele afirma que deve permanecer neutro para manter o equilíbrio com o mundo.”

“Ele também não é um Spark”, Laura apontou. “Ele é um druida. Sua magia vem de dentro de você enquanto a dele vem da natureza. Portanto, seu poder nos ajudaria porque aumentaria nossa própria conexão e força, enquanto ele apenas equilibra o que já existe. ”

Stiles olhou para sua comida, que era principalmente batatas fritas neste momento. “Vou precisar de tempo para processar tudo isso.”

"Claro. E vamos trabalhar com você e dar-lhe o tempo que você precisar”, respondeu Laura.

"E quanto a Scott?"

"O que tem ele?" Derek perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

“Bem, quero dizer, ele sabe sobre tudo isso,” Stiles disse enquanto apontava uma batata frita para Derek antes de virar e comer. "Mesmo que ele não vá se transformar, ele ainda faz parte disso agora ... certo?" Stiles olhou entre os rostos de Laura e Derek. "As matilhas podem ter membros humanos normais?"

Laura balançou a cabeça lentamente, estendendo a mão para pegar uma das batatas fritas de Stiles. Ele ficou impressionado por ela ter comido todo o prato antes dele. “Eles definitivamente podem. Não é comum que um bando tão pequeno como o nosso os tenha. ”

"Ele seria um risco?" Stiles pediu francamente.

Derek e Laura trocaram olhares novamente, e Stiles ficou maravilhado com suas expressões conflitantes. As sobrancelhas de Laura podiam ser menos dramáticas que as de Derek, mas ainda assim eram impressionantes.

“Ok, então olhe, ele obviamente seria um risco”, disse Stiles razoavelmente. “Ele vai ser mais lento e mais fraco do que vocês dois, certo? E ele não terá nenhum benefício que minha Spark me dê. Mas deve haver outros ativos, certo? ”

“Ter Scott sabendo o que está acontecendo, mesmo que ele não seja o bando, faz sentido”, Derek disse relutantemente. "Já que você vai passar muito tempo com Deaton, mas não realmente fazendo todo o mesmo trabalho que Scott ... se ele sabe, você não terá que perder o tempo mentindo e se esgueirando."

“Bem, pelo menos eu não terei que mentir para ele”, Stiles apontou. "Tenho certeza que vou mentir para meu pai sem parar."

Derek estremeceu, "Provavelmente."

Laura olhou ao redor: “Na verdade, eu estava pensando nisso antes. Podemos dizer que ontem à noite meu carro quebrou, digamos por volta das 7? E você me relaciona? Porque essa seria uma razão plausível para eu usar-la para jantar, certo? "

“Eu estava voltando do Scott por volta dessa época,” Stiles acenou com a cabeça, tomando um gole de sua bebida. “Na West Street? Perto daquele posto de gasolina abandonado? ”

Laura acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Isso é plausível, certo?"

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, começando a sorrir. “Além disso, vou fazer quatro testes de AP no mês que vem. Alguma chance de voces poder me usar? "

“Eu me especializei em Educação e História Mundial”, disse Derek com a voz um tanto embargada. “Eu definitivamente qualificado para ser seu tutor. Acabei de me formar em janeiro. ”

"Perfeito", respondeu Stiles. “E não tenho certeza se isso faz você sentir melhor ou pior, mas eu não preciso de aulas particulares. A única razão pela qual não tenho 100s nessas aulas é porque adormeço algumas vezes por semana. O material em si é uma brisa. ”

“Você acha que quatro aulas AP são uma brisa?” Derek perguntou, suas sobrancelhas arqueando.

Stiles mastigou o canudo, triste por ter terminado a bebida. "Sim. Os professores são chatos. Você deveria ver essa garota nas minhas aulas, Lydia. Se não fosse por ela, eu definitivamente seria o orador da turma. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela também fica entediada na aula, então está aprendendo latim sozinha. Tipo, com sucesso. Ela foi traduzida como toda Hypatia para se divertir neste semestre. ”

“Eu nem sei quem é”, admitiu Laura.

“Ela era uma matemática romana”, explicou Derek. Laura acenou com a cabeça, impressionada.

“Certo, então este é um jantar de 'obrigado por me salvar', e enquanto converso, menciono que quero ajuda na preparação para os testes de AP. Já que estou começando um trabalho de meio período, definitivamente não quero que minhas notas caiam ”, recapitulou Stiles. “Então começamos a sair”, disse Stiles, gesticulando entre ele e Derek.

“Tutoria”, corrigiu Derek, corrigiu um dedo para Stiles. “Sair é diferente de dar aulas particulares.”

"Claro, tanto faz", Stiles concordou, acenando com uma batata frita. “Mas isso explica porque falamos. E eu acho ... Laura, nós apenas conversamos porque nos unimos quando eu resgatei você, já que eu sou tão incrível e nos vemos de vez em quando Derek me ensina, então tem isso. ”

“Eu gosto dele”, Laura disse a Derek.

Stiles sorriu para ela.

“Ok, agora que está resolvido”, disse Stiles, inclinando-se para a frente, “algum tipo específico de período de existe ou pessoa que você pode estar interessado em recrutar? Deaton disse que não havia outros lobos por perto além do que quer que seja aquele ômega, então isso significa que você terá que morder novos, certo? Devemos começar a analisar para não escolher uma pessoa errada. ”

“Você está entrando nisso muito rápido”, Derek disse com uma carranca.

Stiles alcançou o outro lado da mesa e cutucou o braço de Derek, onde estava cruzado sobre o peito novamente. “Você é novo, então não sabe que esse é um traço normal dos Stiles. Eu sou tudo ou nada. Quando algo chama minha atenção, estou dentro. ”

Laura estendeu a mão como se quisesse atrasá-los. “Não há período de espera oficial, embora não queremos morder ninguém novo até lidarmos com este ômega. Queremos ser capazes de dedicar tempo para ajudá-los a desenvolver seu controle sem a ameaça adicional do ômega e, definitivamente, queremos morder apenas uma pessoa por vez, e não mais do que duas ou três no primeiro ano. ”Stiles sorriu para ela, absorvendo todas as informações. “Escolher uma pessoa é difícil, porque queremos que seja alguém jovem porque a mordida leva melhor quanto mais jovem para uma pessoa, mas obviamente não queremos morder uma criança. Isso seria antiético. Normalmente, o ponto ideal é algo entre 18 e 25. "Laura se virou para olhar para Derek," Você provavelmente poderia ter aulas no BHCC e tentar encontrar pessoas lá. "

“Sim, fale com estranhos é definitivamente meu forte”, Derek resmungou. Stiles sorriu. Ele tinha certeza agora que isso estava mais perto da personalidade normal de Derek, e sua abertura inicial foi apenas devido ao choque e tudo.

Laura riu: “Veremos. Não há pressa real. ”

“E os idosos da Beacon Hills High?” Perguntou Stiles. Laura e Derek viraram lentamente para olhar para Stiles. “A maioria deles tem 18 anos, ou os próximos meses. E eu sei que pelo menos um terço do corpo discente vai para o BHCC de qualquer maneira, então realmente, nós os estaríamos recrutando um pouco mais cedo. ”Stiles bateu os dedos ao longo da mesa e correto que Derek estava olhando avidamente para eles. Esquisito. “Ei,” Stiles praticamente gritou e então abaixou a voz instantaneamente quando algumas pessoas se viraram para olhar para ele, “a pessoa precisa ser saudável em primeiro lugar? Com a sua cura mágica e tudo o mais, poderia curar uma coisa médica pré-existente? "

Laura estava rindo silenciosamente ao responder: “Você realmente está vindo de todos os ângulos. Ok, vamos ver. A mordida pode curar algumas coisas, como asma, porque está apenas curando os pulmões e outras coisas. Mas não pode voltar a crescer uma perna ou algo assim. ”

“E as convulsões?”

Laura se recostou um pouco. "Não tenho certeza. Acho que dependeria do que está causando como convulsões. Deaton provavelmente capaz de dar uma resposta mais científica.”

"Você já tem alguém em mente?" Derek perguntou, como sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Talvez", respondeu Stiles. Seu telefone tocou e ele olhou para ele. "Ah Merda. Tenho que voltar para o logotipo da casa.”

"E aí?" Laura pergunta, preocupação em sua voz.

Stiles ergueu o telefone: “Eu tenho alarmes para quando meu pai sair do trabalho. Se estou em casa fazendo lição de casa ou na cama ou algo assim, ele não faz muitas perguntas e não se estressa. Se eu não estou em casa, ele se estressa. ”

“Eu vou pagar,” Derek disse, deslizando para fora da cabine.

Laura estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Stiles. “Stiles, não consigo nem começar a explicar o quão incrível você tem sido, e já se passou menos de 24 horas. Por favor, me prometa que você irá direto para casa esta noite e não irá embora novamente até de manhã. ”

Stiles olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de assentir. “Eu não irei um lugar nenhum sem ligar para você ou Derek primeiro. Isto é Justo? "

Ela sorriu, "Eu sinto que é provável o melhor que vou conseguir de você, certo?"

Seu sorriso combinava com odela, e por mais que tentasse, continua voltando para seu rosto pelo resto da noite.


	3. Pack Mentality

* * *

Derek puxou o telefone do bolso depois de receber uma sucessão de mensagens de texto.

"Esse é Stiles?" Laura perguntou enquanto se afastava do carro alugado.

Derek assentiu, seguindo-a em direção à casa. Ele não tinha certeza se queria realmente visitar a casa ainda. Ele não tinha certeza se estava pronto para enfrentá-lo. Mas Laura tinha sido inflexível quanto à necessidade de examiná-lo e ver se era recuperável ou se era necessário derrubar tudo e reconstruir. Quando eles quiseram verificar isso pela primeira vez, Derek adiou, insistindo que eles cuidassem do carro de Laura. Mas ele não podia atrasar mais.

" Eu vim muito forte na noite passada?" "Sinto muito" "Eu sei que posso ser autoritário e nem sempre aceito bem as dicas." “Isso vai ser um problema? ”

Derek riu. Stiles aparentemente se sentiu melhor em comunicar certas coisas por texto, assim como ele.

“ Você é bom. Acho que Laura e eu ficamos surpresos por sermos abraçados tão facilmente. Tivemos experiências ruins no passado ... então era quase estranho ter alguém nos aceitando tão prontamente. ”

Laura estava chutando os degraus quando Derek se aproximou dela. “Stiles queria ter certeza de que ele não nos aborreceu na noite passada por estar muito entusiasmado,” ele explicou com um sorriso.

Ela deu um passo para o primeiro degrau com cautela e sorriu para Derek. "Você estava certo sobre ele ser especial." Ela colocou mais peso no próximo passo e então continuou se movendo. "Parece muito forte."

“ Cara, isso é uma merda. ”

“ Não me chame de cara, ” Derek respondeu rapidamente. “ Você não tem escola? ”

“ Estoy en clase de español. Tengo un promedio de 100, así que no estoy preocupado . ”

Derek riu alto enquanto lia o texto mais recente de Stiles. Ele fez questão de seguir Laura com cuidado, mas não tinha certeza do que estava procurando na casa. “ Bueno, podemos agregar español à lista de cosas en las que estoy calificado para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, mi acento apesta. ”

Derek sorriu enquanto colocava o telefone no bolso e dirigia mais atenção para Laura. Se ele mantivesse pelo menos parte de sua atenção em Stiles, ele esperava não se preocupar muito com o estado da casa.

"Isso é muito deprimente", disse Laura depois de alguns minutos. “Vou pedir aos empreiteiros que comecem a aparecer e ver o que eles dizem.”

Derek alegremente a seguiu até o carro. "Então, estamos aqui para sempre?"

Laura acenou com a cabeça, “Acho que sim. Um de nós vai ter que voltar para o apartamento eventualmente para arrumar as coisas. ”

“E vender o carro ou dirigi-lo de volta para cá,” Derek acrescentou enquanto ligava o aluguel.

"Sim, mas depois de lidarmos com o ômega", advertiu Laura. “Precisamos ter certeza de que é seguro aqui primeiro. Podemos simplesmente continuar pagando o aluguel; isso realmente não importa. ”

"Vou mandar um e-mail para o senhorio", acrescentou Derek, "só para avisá-la que não estamos mortos nem nada."

Laura acenou com a cabeça enquanto olhava pela janela, “Sim, não precisamos que os policiais arrombem a porta e revistam nossas coisas. Obrigado por pensar nisso. ”

O telefone de Derek tocou enquanto ele dirigia e ele riu para si mesmo. Stiles teve que prestar atenção na aula por um tempo, ou levou quase vinte minutos para traduzir o último texto de Derek.

-

Stiles se sentou à mesa do quarto de motel que Derek e Laura dividiam. “Aqui está minha lista de cinco candidatos preliminares.”

Derek apenas olhou para o papel na frente dele enquanto Laura se aproximou e leu sobre seu ombro. "Você digitou biografias sobre eles?" Ela perguntou.

Stiles assentiu. “Eu conheço a maioria deles há anos, então não foi difícil. Então eu fiz algumas espionagens leves e peguei o resto das informações. Todos eles têm dezoito anos ou farão dezoito nos próximos seis meses. ”

Laura acenou com a cabeça, virando para ver o verso da página. “Todos eles também têm algum tipo de problema em casa ou problemas de saúde subjacentes que se beneficiariam das propriedades curativas da mordida.”

"Scott não está nesta lista", disse Laura com surpresa em sua voz.

Stiles fez uma pausa no discurso e baixou um pouco as mãos. Derek seguiu o movimento, surpreso que Stiles quase parecia uma marionete. “Ele tem apenas dezesseis anos. Acho que ele poderia ser um bom candidato, mas isso teria que ser feito no futuro. Sua asma está quase toda sob controle, então não é como se ele precisasse da mordida para salvá-lo, e embora sua mãe trabalhe muito desde que é uma mãe solteira, ela ainda o ama e o apóia muito. ”

“Parece que você o considerou,” Derek apontou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Claro que o considerei", disse Stiles, deixando-se cair na cadeira. "Ele está na minha lista de planos de cinco anos, mas deixei esse em casa."

"Você tem um plano de cinco anos?" Derek perguntou, inclinando-se para frente.

“Cara, como você está surpreso? Já nos conhecemos há mais de uma semana. Eu pensei que agora você descobriu que pesquisa, planejamento e preparação são três dos meus principais traços de personagem, seguindo o sarcasmo e nerdice. ”

"Não me chame de 'cara'", disse Derek bruscamente.

"Meninos", disse Laura com firmeza, colocando a mão em ambos os ombros e afastando-os ligeiramente. “Derek, todos nós estamos jogando com nossos traços. E agora, ainda estamos aprendendo a trabalhar juntos. Por favor."

Laura olhou para Derek por alguns segundos antes de Derek assentir e baixar o olhar.

Stiles esperou mais alguns segundos depois que Derek olhou para baixo. Ele estava começando a entender um pouco da comunicação silenciosa que existia entre os dois irmãos, e ele estava tentando o seu melhor para descobrir o que era baseado em lobisomem e o que era apenas suas personalidades.

“Então Deaton tem me ensinado como manipular as cinzas da montanha de propósito, e eu realmente consegui algumas vezes”, disse Stiles brilhantemente. Laura e Derek se viraram para olhar para ele. “E algumas vezes, quero dizer… 8% das vezes. Mas é alguma coisa! ” Laura sorriu ligeiramente e acenou com a cabeça. “E também tirei 97% no meu teste global, então claramente você é um ótimo professor, Derek.” Stiles sorriu levemente para Derek, esperando que ele pegasse o ramo de oliveira.

“Você só tirou aquela nota porque não dormiu na aula,” Derek resmungou.

“Sim, mas foi você quem me inspirou a não dormir,” Stiles disse, cutucando o pé de Derek com o seu.

Derek bufou no que Stiles estava começando a identificar como sua meia risada e empurrou o pé de Stiles para longe.

“Temos certeza de que rastreamos o ômega”, disse Laura depois de alguns segundos observando Stiles e Derek fingindo que se chutavam. "Eu gostaria de pedir a você e Deaton para virem conosco, mas apenas se você prometer ficar bem para trás e deixar qualquer luta para nós."

Stiles ergueu a cabeça de repente. “Espere, sério? Você acha que estou pronto? "

Laura abanou a cabeça. “Eu gostaria de pensar que nem você nem Deaton serão necessários. Mas eu gostaria de ser cauteloso, principalmente depois do que aconteceu comigo na semana passada. Quero ter certeza de que Derek também está seguro. Mas também pode demorar um pouco para realmente localizá-lo. ” Laura apertou o ombro de Stiles. "Eu hesitei em pedir que você viesse, porque eu quero que você fique seguro." Stiles fez uma careta e Laura continuou rapidamente: “Mas Derek e eu concordamos que não seria justo com você. É por isso que conversei com Deaton e ele concordou em vir também. Mas preciso da sua palavra de que você vai ficar de fora, porque se estou preocupado em mantê-la segura, não poderei me concentrar no ômega. ”

“Se tivermos que dividir nossa atenção entre lutar contra o ômega e proteger você, então um de nós vai se machucar,” Derek disse laconicamente. "Honestamente, provavelmente seria mais seguro para todos se você não estivesse lá." Stiles estava meio que brincando antes quando fez uma careta para Laura, mas ouvir isso de Derek doeu. Derek colocou o pé suavemente em cima do Stiles antes de continuar. “Queremos que você esteja seguro. Estamos nisso a longo prazo, Stiles. Haverá muitas outras ocasiões para você nos ajudar e provar o seu valor. ”

Stiles olhou para seus pés e sentiu seus lábios se erguendo em um pequeno sorriso. "Eu entendo", disse ele com dificuldade. “Eu quero ser útil. Vou ficar com Deaton e ver o que ele faz. Não vou atrapalhar a menos que não possa evitar absolutamente. ”

"Sempre há uma advertência com você, não é?" Laura perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu não quero ter que mentir para você", disse Stiles, olhando para ela.

“Agradeço isso”, disse ela, aproximando-se e dando-lhe um abraço. Stiles passou os braços em volta da cintura dela e sorriu para si mesmo. Laura era objetivamente linda e ele ainda não tinha certeza de por que não sentia atração por ela. Ele definitivamente gostava de mulheres. E Laura era linda. Mas havia algo nela que era distintamente intocável. Talvez fosse porque ela era o Alfa. Talvez fosse porque ele tinha visto seus órgãos internos. Uma vozinha dentro de Stiles sussurrou: E talvez seja porque você está meio apaixonada pelo irmão dela.

Laura afundou o nariz no cabelo curto de Stiles. "Você cheira a canela, sabe?"

Stiles mudou abruptamente, olhando fixamente para Laura enquanto ela pairava sobre ele e Derek do outro lado da mesa. "Estou com cheiro de quê?"

Ela deixou cair o nariz em seu cabelo novamente e esfregou levemente. “Canela ... mas como ... do jeito que as folhas velhas no outono cheiram a canela. E grama fresca e ... algo afiado. ”

“Eletricidade,” Derek disse. Stiles percebeu que seus braços estavam cruzados novamente.

"É isso aí!" Laura exclamou com um sorriso largo. “É como o cheiro logo após a queda de um raio. Ou quando você está em um museu de ciências e toca naquela bola de raio. ”

Stiles não pôde deixar de rir. "Você normalmente cataloga os cheiros das pessoas?"

Laura riu também. "Faz algum tempo. Não chegamos tão perto de uma pessoa nova há muito tempo. ” Stiles notou Derek se mexendo e olhando para seus pés novamente. “E achei que você gostaria de saber. Isso parece algo que seria o seu beco. "

“Definitivamente é,” Stiles concordou com entusiasmo. “Qual é o cheiro de vocês? Quero dizer ... com seus super narizes. Eu sei como você cheira no nariz humano. "

Laura riu e recuou para se sentar na beira da cama. “Derek cheira a maçãs e pão fresco e madeira cortada.”

Ela olhou com expectativa para Derek, que suspirou antes de começar a falar. "Laura cheira a chuva, manga e flores."

“Caras, isso é tão legal. Posso sentir o seu cheiro também? Quer dizer ... eu sei que seria estranho em qualquer outro contexto, mas, tipo, posso? "

Laura riu e deu um passo à frente novamente. “Para pesquisa, certo?” Ela perguntou, puxando-o gentilmente para outro abraço.

Stiles mergulhou o nariz perto do pescoço dela, como Laura e Derek tinham feito com ele e inalou lentamente. Depois de alguns segundos, ele deu de ombros e se recostou. “Você meio que cheira como uma pessoa. É bom e tudo ... mas ... ”ele deu de ombros novamente.

Laura riu: "Eu não esperava muito mais."

Stiles se virou para olhar para Derek e tentou levantar a sobrancelha. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiu tirar o visual.

“Eu apenas cheiraria como uma pessoa também,” Derek disse com firmeza. "Não adianta você me cheirar também."

"Mas o cheiro não é uma parte importante da ligação da matilha?" Perguntou Stiles. “Eu conversei com Deaton e tenho lido muito sobre lobos, e muito do que ele tem me contado se alinha com a coisa dos animais, e eu sei que vocês não são animais, mas o cheiro parece ser importante para você."

“O cheiro é importante, mas não necessariamente da maneira que você pensa. Compartilhamos cheiros; isso é parte do nosso vínculo com a matilha e parte da razão pela qual continuamos tocando você, para fazer você cheirar como nós, e para que cheiremos um pouco como você também. Mas também somos muito táteis, um pouco como lobos de verdade, e estamos acostumados a nos tocarmos muito. ” Laura se virou para olhá-lo bem nos olhos. “Se alguma vez fizermos você se sentir desconfortável, por favor, não hesite em me dizer.”

"Duvido que isso aconteça", respondeu Stiles, "mas sim, vou dizer algo."

“Mas também podemos sentir mudanças nas emoções”, disse Derek. “Não é nada minucioso ou específico, mas coisas como mudanças na adrenalina, serotonina, coisas assim.”

Stiles suspirou e caiu na cadeira novamente. “Caras sério, isso tudo é tão legal. Se eu não tivesse minha própria magia incrível para ficar obcecada, eu quase definitivamente iria querer a mordida. "

Derek endireitou o corpo na cadeira e Laura disse: "Stiles não brinque com isso".

Stiles olhou entre os irmãos várias vezes. "O que? Eu não estou. Obviamente eu não caberia no top 5 dessa lista, mas quem não gostaria da mordida? Além do risco durante a transição, parece incrível. ”

"Stiles, quase fui morta na semana passada porque sou uma lobisomem", disse Laura com firmeza.

“E o ômega ainda está lá fora em algum lugar, e quase definitivamente quer nos atacar de novo”, Derek continuou, “porque somos lobisomens”.

“E acho que ainda não mencionamos os caçadores”, continuou Laura. “Existem pessoas reais que nos caçam.” O rosto de Stiles caiu, “Sim, Stiles. Caçadores reais. Eles têm um código e dizem que só nos matam se nos tornarmos muito perigosos. ”

“Mas alguns deles interpretam esse código como significando todos nós, não importa o quê.” Derek rosnou enquanto falava.

Stiles ergueu as mãos para evitar o que eles estavam dizendo: “Ok, ok, acho que entendi. Nem tudo são superpoderes e coisas glamorosas. Há um lado sombrio e perigoso em tudo isso também. ”

Derek cutucou o pé de Stiles novamente. “E é nosso trabalho mantê-lo seguro, pelo menos até que esteja totalmente treinado.”

Stiles sorriu para Derek, “Sim, vou sentar-me à margem. Eu já prometi. ”

*

"Estou pegando uma bebida", disse Stiles enquanto jogava sua mochila na mesa da sala de jantar. "Você quer um?"

Danny encolheu os ombros, “Claro. Você tem seltzer? "

Stiles sorriu, “Claro, cara. Quer limão framboesa ou cereja preta? Ou podemos ter alguns planos, mas eles não estão frios ainda. ”

"Independente do que esteja tendo. Eu gosto de todos eles."

"Tudo bem", Stiles gritou da geladeira. "Oooh, também temos alguns chips." Ele voltou para fora da cozinha. “Você quer estudar aqui na mesa ou no meu quarto? É onde eu costumo estudar, mas será mais fácil para nós dois espalhar nossos livros por aqui. ”

"Isso é bom", disse Danny enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

Stiles saltou de volta para a cozinha para pegar uma tigela e despejar todo o saco de batatas fritas nela. “Então, você quer estudar primeiro para o teste de AP ou trabalhar no projeto de espanhol?”

“Que tal o projeto?” Danny sugeriu. “Podemos estudar para a prova mais tarde ou sozinhos, mas temos que fazer o projeto juntos.”

Stiles sorriu e puxou seu livro de espanhol. “Melhor parceiro.”

Danny corou um pouco e sorriu para seu livro. “Ok, então durante a aula começamos a trabalhar em ideias de brainstorming. Agora, tudo o que precisamos fazer realmente é começar a montar o folheto. ”

Stiles se aproximou e os dois se concentraram na criação de um folheto para um país fictício de língua espanhola.

Quase uma hora depois, o telefone de Stiles vibrou com uma mensagem de Derek: “ Ei, vou deixar esses livros na sua casa. Você em casa? ”

“ Eu estou. Estudando com meu amigo Danny. A porta dos fundos está aberta, então entre. "

“Ei Danny,” Stiles disse, olhando para cima para ver Danny observando-o, “meu amigo Derek pode passar por aqui com alguns livros daqui a pouco. Você não se importa, certo? Eu prometo que ainda vamos terminar. ”

"Tudo bem", disse Danny. “Derek? Em que série ele está? ”

"Nah, ele já se formou", respondeu Stiles. "Ele é como um amigo da família, eu acho."

Danny deu de ombros e eles voltaram ao trabalho. Após cerca de dez minutos, Derek bateu na porta dos fundos e entrou na cozinha, "Stiles?"

Stiles pulou e encontrou Derek na cozinha, abraçando-o brevemente antes de pegar os livros e colocá-los em uma das cadeiras da cozinha para que Danny não percebesse que alguns dos livros tinham títulos particularmente mágicos. “Derek, venha dizer oi para Danny. Veja, eu estudo para minhas aulas, mesmo quando você não está me obrigando. ”

Derek parecia hesitante, mas entrou na sala de jantar e sorriu amplamente quando Danny se levantou e estendeu a mão. Derek apertou sua mão, "É um prazer conhecê-lo Danny."

Danny corou novamente, mais profundo do que antes, Stiles estava interessado em notar, “É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Derek. Stiles disse que vocês são amigos da família? ”

Derek riu: “Amigos da família. Tutor. Mesma coisa. É bom ver Stiles fazendo algum trabalho sem que eu acerte o chicote. ”

"Ei!" Stiles interrompeu: "Minhas notas iam perfeitamente bem antes de você chegar, buster."

“Mmmhmm,” Derek respondeu com uma risada diferente da normal. Esta deve ser a sua risada de exibição para estranhos, Stiles percebeu. "É por isso que você tem um tutor, porque suas notas estavam indo tão bem por conta própria."

Danny observou enquanto Derek e Stiles zombavam um do outro antes de Stiles se voltar para Danny: “Não, mas honestamente, Derek é incrível. Ele poderia explicar a mesma lição que Sanchez dá, exceto quando Derek fala sobre tudo, ele torna realmente interessante. ”

“É por isso que você de repente começou a receber centenas? Lydia está puta da vida ”, disse Danny com uma risada.

"Bom, ela precisa de alguma competição real", Stiles respondeu presunçosamente. “Derek, estamos prestes a começar a estudar para a AP Global, você não quer ficar conosco, quer? Eu sei o quanto você adora falar sobre os exames AP. ”

“Obrigado, mas por mais divertido que seja, eu tenho que ir me encontrar com Laura e alguns empreiteiros,” Derek disse com um gesto em direção à porta e um sorriso irônico. "Stiles, falarei com você sobre esses livros mais tarde."

"Tudo bem, obrigado por deixá-los aqui."

“Danny, prazer em conhecê-lo novamente,” Derek disse com um aceno enquanto fazia seu caminho para fora novamente.

Danny respirou fundo e se virou para Stiles: "Esse cara está dando aulas para você?"

Stiles deu de ombros com um sorriso largo, "Sim, por quê?"

“Não sei se conseguiria me concentrar”, admitiu Danny. "Esse foi provavelmente o homem mais lindo que já vi na vida real."

Stiles riu, sabendo muito bem que Derek ainda estava dentro do alcance auditivo. “Eu consigo,” ele evitou. “Além disso, eu quis dizer isso quando disse que ele é realmente ótimo em explicar as coisas de uma maneira interessante.”


	4. Treinamento

* * *

Uma semana depois, Stiles parou no quarto de motel de Derek e Laura em uma tarde de sábado. Ele estava antes de manhã com Deaton e estava cansado.

“Como está indo o treinamento com Deaton até agora?” Laura perguntou. "Você disse que pode manipular um pouco as cinzas da montanha, mas no que mais você está trabalhando?"

Stiles não tentou suspirar muito pesadamente. “Bem, na metade do tempo ele fala em provérbios, e na outra metade posso dizer que ele está realmente tentando explicar as coisas, mas ele parece tão preocupado com o processo que é ... difícil. Além disso, ele me ensinou três diferentes, bem, ele não os chama de feitiços, mas são basicamente feitiços. E ele tem me ensinado sobre eles e me aqui para praticar continuamente. Ele disse que não faremos nenhum novo até que eu os domine ... mas ... não sei o que mais ele quer que eu faça com eles. ”

"O que você quer dizer?" Laura perguntou, inclinando-se sobre os joelhos.

“Eu posso fazer todos os três. Levei alguns dias de prática ininterrupta e não dormi o suficiente, mas posso fazê-lo perfeitamente sempre. ”

“Isso é incrível!” Derek disse, inclinando-se para Stiles. "Então qual é o problema?"

Stiles deu de ombros e dedos para fazer aspas no ar, "'Estou pensando demais', foi o que ele disse esta manhã."

"Que tipo de feitiços não são eles?" Derek perguntou, inclinando-se para frente também. Laura e Derek assumiram um tipo diferente de intensidade. Stiles não tinha certeza se era porque eles tinham um problema para resolver ou se era algo diferente.

“Bem, dois dos feitiços usam cinzas da montanha. Um cria uma barreira que os lobisomens não podem cruzar, um empurra fisicamente alguém para longe, teoricamente para que eu possa criar uma barreira. O outro feitiço atrai minha Centelha e cria luz. É basicamente lumos, embora Deaton faça cara feia para mim sempre que digo isso. ”Estilos ergueu a mão enquanto dizia lumos e fez uma pequena bola de luz aparecer. Este foi o primeiro que ele aperfeiçoou, e ele estava muito orgulhoso de sua bola de luz. Ele poderia tornar-se maior e mais brilhante ou pequeno e escuro, dependendo de quanta luz ele quisesse. “Mas eu não sei como pensar menos quando faço as duas alas diferentes.”

Derek se ajusta e acenou com a cabeça. “Então acho que teremos aulas de reforço interativo nos próximos dias. Laura, provavelmente está tudo bem praticar na reserva agora, certo? ”

Stiles e Laura se levantaram quando ela respondeu: “Claro, mas irei com você apenas por segurança. Qual é o seu plano? "

Derek olhou para Stiles e sorriu: "Nós o ajudamos a parar de pensar."

Stiles não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, embora sentisse seus olhos se arregalando um pouco em alguma combinação de surpresa e medo. O sorriso de Derek parecia selvagem e atraente, e Stiles se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se havia algo errado com ele.

Laura entrou no jipe de Stiles e o guiou por uma estrada que ele achava que nunca havia dirigido. "Diz 'sem invasão'." Stiles apontou enquanto dirigia.

Laura encolheu os ombros. “É aqui que começa a propriedade da nossa família. É propriedade privada, mas somos os proprietários. ”

"Você e Derek possuem tudo isso?" Stiles perguntou, seu queixo caindo.

Laura acenou com a cabeça. “Vamos reformar a casa. Nós nos encontramos com um empreiteiro esta semana e eles vão começar a fazer contábil na segunda-feira. ”

"Uau, isso é grande."

Laura ficou em silêncio depois de assentir novamente. Stiles dirigiu por mais alguns minutos antes de chegar a uma clareira. Ele podia ver a casa na outra extremidade do campo, mas Laura o orientou a estacionar perto da linha das árvores.

“Ainda tem cheiro de fumaça, de alguma forma, e não precisamos estar tão perto”.

Stiles saltou e olhou em volta. Ele estava passando que Laura estava inspirando profundamente no que ele estava começando a reconhecer como seu padrão de "examinar as coisas".

"Tudo está certo?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns momentos.

Ela assentiu. “Posso sentir o cheiro do ômega, mas não acho que ele esteja aqui desde aquela noite. Mas ... ”ela balançou a cabeça,“ ele tem estado muito aqui. Seu cheiro se cruza por toda essa floresta, o que torna mais difícil identificar quando ele esteve aqui pela última vez.

"Por que ele estaria aqui especificamente?" Stiles perguntou, então gritou: "Ai!" Ele girou enquanto Derek trotava passando por ele, o grande sorriso em seu rosto parecendo desconhecido. “O que diabos foi isso? Eu sei que você não apenas colocou tudo nisso ... então por que me bateu? "

"É assim que você vai pensar menos", disse Derek, "pare-me."

Stiles ergueu as mãos para afastar Derek, mas ele começou a correr novamente e Stiles se esquivou. “Não é justo, cara! Você tem que me deixar ficar pronto. ”

Derek deu um tapa no ombro de Stiles novamente antes de dançar fora do alcance de Stiles. "Não. Pronto significa pensar. Eu sei que você tem como cinzas da montanha em cima de você agora. Eu posso sentir o cheiro. Pare-me."

Stiles olhou para Laura em busca de ajuda, mas ela também estava sorrindo. “A menos que você está realmente angustiado, não vou interferir. Você sabe que ele não vai te machucar de verdade. Esta pode ser uma boa forma de intensificar o seu treinamento. ”

"Foda-se", Stiles gritou quando Derek deu um soco suave em seu ombro. Stiles sabia intelectualmente que era gentil para Derek, com a superforça e tudo, mas ainda era chocante. Stiles alcançou as cinzas da montanha em seu bolso e se concentrou na Centelha dentro de si. Enquanto ele estava puxando uma sensação de magia dentro de si, Derek bateu nele novamente, desta vez no outro ombro. "Vamos!"

Stiles rosnou, sentindo sua concentração diminuir. Ele girou novamente, tentando manter Derek na frente dele para que ele visse o próximo soco vindo, mas Derek continuou se aprimorado, fazendo Stiles girar muito.

Derek golpeou Stiles mais três vezes antes que Stiles conseguisse se concentrar o suficiente para usar sua magia para jogar Derek de volta.

Stiles se imediatamente culpado, vendo Derek cair de costas nas folhas caídas. Derek saltou meia dúzia de metros de distância. "Sim!" ele aplaudiu, jogando os braços para cima.

Stiles sopro um braço de repente deslizar ao redor de seu pescoço e uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Você se livre do outro lobisomem."

Stiles praguejou alto e puxou sua Spark e a jogou para fora. Ele não tinha mais cinzas da montanha em sua mão, então ao provocar o feitiço de empurrar que ele estava trabalhando com Deaton, ele apenas empurrou Laura com todo o poder que ele podia invocar dele. Ele deu o som sibilante quando ela foi jogada para longe dele e ele se virou para vê-la cair no chão duas vezes mais longe de onde Derek estava.

"Merda, Laura!"

Ela pulou e aplaudiu exatamente como Derek havia feito, "Stiles, isso foi incrível!"

Os dois irmãos correram em direção a Stiles e o abraçaram em um grande abraço coletivo.

"Stiles, o que você fez comigo?" Laura perguntou, mudando um pouco para que seu rosto ficasse claro. "Isso me jogou mais longe do que você jogou Derek."

“Gente, eu sinto muito -” Stiles começou.

"Sem silêncio", Laura interrompeu, "Você não machucou nenhum de nós e fez exatamente o que deveria fazer."

“Bem, eu fiz com Derek”, Stiles diz, olhando para ele, e então olhando para baixo novamente. Os olhos verdes de Derek eram ainda mais impressionantes de perto. “Esse foi o feitiço de empurrar, aquele que usa as cinzas da montanha. Mas Laura, você me surpreendeu, então eu meio que entrei em pânico e te joguei fora usando apenas meu Spark. ”

Laura deu meio passo para trás para que possa ver o rosto de Stiles mais claramente e depois de um segundo, Derek rapidamente copiou o que ela fez, deixando Stiles de repente se sentindo frio na ausência dos dois lobisomens. "Quer dizer que você parou de pensar tanto?" Laura perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Stiles olhou para Derek e viu seus lábios ergueram em um pequeno sorriso também. "Sim, acho que sim", respondeu Stiles. "Esperar! Isso significa que eu consegui!" Stiles olhou em volta um pouco mais: "Podemos praticar mais? Eu realmente não quero te machucar, e eu sei que você disse que não doeu ... mas parecia que doeu, e eu não quero fazer isso repetidamente se eu machucar suas nádegas ou algo assim ... "

Derek riu: "Mesmo se você nos machucar, estaremos curados antes de voltarmos para você para fazer isso." Derek deu um soco no ombro de Stiles novamente e se esquivou.

Stiles praguejou e riu, mas juntou mais cinzas da montanha em sua mão. Eu definitivamente vou ficar machucado com isso, Stiles conseguido mesmo, a menos que meus reflexos fiquem muito mais rápidos.

Laura se juntou a ele e os dois irmãos estavam tecendo e dando leves golpes no torso de Stiles. Depois de mais meia hora de prática, Stiles estava pingando suor (ele também estava grato ao ver os dois Hales suando levemente e offegando em meio a sorrisos largos), mas ele estava bloqueando metade de seus procedimentos.

"Tudo bem, hora", disse Stiles, erguendo as mãos. “Deaton me disse para não exercitar demais meu Spark, e está começando a ficar vacilante ... então este pode ser um bom momento para parar por hoje.”

"Que tal corrermos então?" Perguntou Perguntou Derek.

"O que?" Stiles se debateu. "Eu apenas disse que estava cansado."

"Não", Derek apontou, "Você disse que sua faísca estava 'vacilante' - isso não significa que você não pode fazer exercícios também."

“É bom aumentar a resistência”, assinalou Laura.

Stiles olhou para os dois. “Ok, que tal isso? Eu deveria estar em casa das aulas particulares em breve, e no momento estou encharcado e provavelmente com um cheiro nojento. "Derek encolheu os ombros.“ Mas podemos começar a correr na próxima vez. Não me oponho a correr em geral. Só não agora. ”

*

“Você quer que eu vá correr com você? Por quê? "Scott estava olhando para Stiles como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça. Eles estavam estudando no quarto de Stiles e tinha livros espalhados ao redor deles.

“Porque Derek e Laura querem que eu saia correndo com eles, e porque nós mal passamos algum tempo juntos, já que estamos trabalhando em turnos opostos com Deaton, e ... eu não sei”, Stiles deu de ombros, “Achei que poderia ser Diversão. "

"Você se lembra que eu tenho asma, certo?"

“Sim, quero dizer, obviamente nenhum de nós será realmente capaz de acompanhá-los, porque eles são lobisomens. Mas se você estiver comigo, não vou me sentir o lento, burro e humano, porque seremos lentos juntos. "Ele acotovelou Scott suavemente," Apenas definir-se de trazer seu inalador. "

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Você sabe que eu realmente não posso dizer não para você." Scott fechou seu livro e suspirou: “Bem, isso é tão bom quanto pode ser. Como está indo sua aula falsa com Derek? "

Stiles sorriu, "Eu fui bom no último teste, então claramente ele está fazendo um bom trabalho."

Scott riu e pegou seu telefone. "Você acha que se eu me oferecer para estudar com aquela garota nova, Allison, talvez ela diga que sim?"

"Claro cara! Ela está em duas das minhas aulas de AP, então se você se oferecer para mostrar a ela e outras coisas, aposto que ela concordará totalmente em estudar com você.”

Scott sorriu: "Vou falar com ela amanhã de manhã."

"Legal", Stiles sorriu. "E vamos correr amanhã às sete, quando você sair do Deaton?"

"Perfeito."

*

“Stilinski, você sempre foi literalmente o pior ... mas você não é mais tão ruim”, gritou Jackson depois que Stiles marcou um gol no treino de lacrosse.

"Jackson acabou de me elogiar?" Stiles pediu, parando bruscamente. “O mundo está acabando?”

Scott riu, mas se concentrou em sua vez completa a próxima. Danny esbarrou no ombro de Stiles e sorriu. "Eu te disse, ele não é o pior."

"Isso é o que você tem dito sobre mim?" Jackson gritou enquanto corria de volta. “Não é o pior? Esse é o tipo de grande elogio que recebo do meu melhor amigo? ”

“Nah,” Stiles respondeu enquanto passava para o exercício, “Esse foi apenas o maior elogio com o qual eu estava pronto para concordar. Danny tem defendido seu caso muito fortemente ultimamente. ”

Jackson parou no meio do campo, “Ultimamente? Quando? "

“Jackson, você se lembra que Stiles é meu parceiro na aula de espanhol,” Danny respondeu pacientemente. “Eu estava literalmente falando sobre isso antes.”

“Oh ... sim,” Jackson respondeu antes de correr pelo campo novamente.

Stiles trotou mais perto de Danny, "Ele estava apenas ... com ciúmes porque estava saindo juntos?"

Danny riu: “Sim, ele fica assim às vezes. Ele é apenas protetor. ”

"Mas de mim?"

Danny estendeu a mão e empurrou o ombro de Stiles, "Sim, de você", antes de correr atrás de Jackson.

"Huh," Stiles respondeu, ficando parado até que Scott acenou para ele alcançá-lo.

*

"Então, meu pai não vai trabalhar amanhã à noite, o que significa que vamos jantar juntos e depois vamos assistir a um filme!" Stiles explicou ao terminar de alongar.

"Isso é realmente incrível", disse Laura com um sorriso genuíno. “Deve ser difícil com ele trabalhando tantas horas.”

Estilos encolheu nos ombros. “Ele é o xerife, além disso, agora tenho idade suficiente para me alimentar e outras coisas. Era mais difícil quando ele não confiava em mim sozinha e eu tinha que ir para uma casa ao lado de Scott ou da Sra. Delaney. Ela era uma boa cozinheira, mas tinha gatos demais. ”

"Vocês estão prontos?" Perguntou Perguntou Derek.

Scott fez uma careta com uma interrupção de Derek, mas Stiles apenas sorriu. "Sim!"

Derek começou a correr sem olhar para trás, mas Laura acompanhou o ritmo de Stiles e Scott. “Se você estiver tendo algum problema”, disse ela, olhando entre Stiles e Scott, “avise-nos. É bom para nós permaneceremos ativos para queimar parte da energia do lobo, mas não queremos pressioná-lo muito no início. ”Scott e Stiles assentiram. “Eu gostaria de tentar por apenas uma milha por agora, e podemos trabalhar a partir daí. Lembre-se, estamos procurando mais resistência do que velocidade agora, ok? ”

Stiles olhou para Derek, que estava claramente recuado, embora ele tivesse se estabelecido uns bons seis metros à frente deles. Mas ele não estava se afastando mais, então Stiles sabia que estava acompanhando o ritmo deles usando sua extravagante audição de lobisomem.

*

Stiles sentou-se e sorriu para o pai. Eles puderam jantar em uma noite da semana tão especial, ultimamente que era sempre especial quando eles o faziam.

"Então, como tem sido a escola ultimamente?" Seu pai perguntou.

"Muito bom, na verdade", respondeu Stiles, sorrindo. “Lembra que eu disse que Derek começou a me dar aulas particulares na AP Global? Ele tem sido muito útil e eu fui bem no último teste! ”

“Stiles, isso é incrível!” Seu pai sorriu para ele com a boca cheia de comida. "Eu sempre soube que você poderia fazer isso."

Stiles suspirou e tentou não rir, “Eu também ... é que o Sr. Sanchez é tão chato. Quando Derek explica as coisas, elas realmente fazem sentido e não me fazem querer cair no sono. ”

“Bem, então é sorte que vocês descobriram toda a situação das aulas particulares. Você disse que estava falando sobre isso quando Laura levou você para aquele jantar de agradecimento?

Stiles assentiu e se comer rir desta vez, “Ela disse que eu era um salva-vidas, e que era o mínimo que ela podia fazer. Foi muito bom, na verdade. Ambos são muito legais. ”

O pai de Stiles acenou com a cabeça, "Ela se inscreveu para ser deputada ontem."

"Mesmo?" Stiles perguntou, surpreso por ela não ter sexo isso.

“Por que você parece tão surpreso, garoto? Ela não mencionou suas aspirações policiais durante o seu jantar juntos? "

"Não, não é isso", Stiles se atrapalhou, "quero dizer, eu mencionei que você é o xerife, então pode ter surgido então, mas também conversamos algumas vezes quando me encontrei com Derek."

"Então você acha que eu deveria contratá-la?"

"Por que você está me perguntando? Você não acabou de apontar que eu só conversei com ela algumas vezes?" Stiles estava tentando não parecer estranho, mas ele gozou que a conversa estava indo em uma direção distintamente estranha.

"Bem, eu só falei com ela uma vez, então você a conhece melhor do que eu por padrão."

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, projetando o lábio inferior em pensamento. “Eu acho que sim ...” ele olhou para sua comida. Como dar a Laura uma referência de personagem sem mencionar nada sobre lobisomens ou sua Spark, ou sua experiência de quase morte? “Ela parece realmente responsável, e como se ela e seu irmão estivessem pensando em ficar aqui. Ela mencionou consertar sua antiga casa. ”O pai de Stiles acenou com a cabeça, então ele contínuo. “Os dois claramente lidaram com aquele enorme trauma com sua casa pegando fogo, mas eles parecem ter lidado com isso ... tão bem quanto você pode, eu acho. Eu sei que eles moravam juntos na cidade de Nova York antes de se mudarem de volta. Hum ... ela tem um bom senso de humor. ”Ele olhou para o pai e sorriu com tristeza ...“ É isso aí. Ela gosta de batatas fritas. ”Estilos encolheu os ombros. “Eu acho que você deveria contratá-la, se ela for qualificada ou algo assim. Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa. ”

"Fantástico. Liguei para ela e disse que ela foi contratada pouco antes de eu deixar o escritório hoje.” Ao ver o rosto pasmo de Stiles, seu pai riu. “Eu só queria ter certeza de que fiz a escolha certa.”

Stiles sorriu para sua comida por alguns momentos antes de seu pai pergunta: “Oh, eu não posso acreditar que quase esqueci! Conte-me como está o trabalho! ”

Stiles sorriu. Ele e Scott estavam praticando este, assim como Deaton. “Tem sido muito legal até agora. Na verdade, não tenho que fazer nada difícil ou nojento ou qualquer coisa, embora ele tenha me feito limpar xixi de cachorro algumas vezes. Aparentemente, isso é uma coisa? Mas é tudo. ”Stiles começou um monólogo sobre todas as coisas mesquinhas que Scott enquanto trabalhava, mas que Stiles não fez quase nada. Deaton insistiu que ele treinasse Stiles assim como fez com Scott, apenas para que Stiles pudesse cumprir qualquer dever no caso de seu pai chegar ou haver uma emergência real ou algo assim, mas a maior parte do tempo que ele passou com Deaton estava realmente aprendendo e praticando feitiços.

Deaton estava impressionado com o progresso de Stiles desde que Derek e Laura originou um treinar, mas ele ainda não estava ensinando nenhum feitiço novo. Eles falaram muito sobre teoria, então, pelo menos deu a Stiles algo em que pensar além da repetição dos mesmos três feitiços.

Depois de terminar o jantar, Stiles e seu pai sentaram no sofá para assistir um filme e Stiles não pôde deixar de sorrir para seu pai. Ele sabia que eles se amavam, mas também sentiam que eles brigavam pelo menos um terço do tempo em que estavam juntos, então ele estava realmente feliz que a noite tinha transcorrido tão bem.

-

"Ei Laura!" Stiles disse quando ela entrou pela porta dos fundos da clínica enquanto ele deveria estar meditando.

Deaton revirou os olhos, "Você deveria estar em meditação profunda", ele repreendeu. Stiles sorriu se desculpando e encolheu os ombros. “Mas Laura, estou feliz que você esteja aqui. Espero que possamos fazer algum progresso real agora. ”

"Eu sou seu próximo assunto", disse Laura com um sorriso.

"Vocês?"

Deaton assentiu e se acomodou perto de Stiles. "Laura, você se sentaria em frente ao Stiles?" Ele esperou um momento enquanto ela se acomodava. “Agora, Stiles, você pode usar sua Centelha para sentir criaturas sobrenaturais. Provavelmente será mais fácil para você começar aprendendo a identificar Laura e Derek, já que eles fazem parte de sua matilha. Stiles assentiu. "Agora, se você fechar os olhos, deve ser capaz de sentir a essência de Laura."

Stiles não tentou rir desdenhosamente e fechou os olhos. Depois de um momento, ele os abriu novamente. "Como exatamente eu devo fazer isso?"

“Normalmente, quando você usa seu Spark, você alcança dentro de si mesmo para acessá-lo, certo?” Stiles assentiu. “Desta vez, alcance sua Spark. Você deve encontrar a essência de Laura ao alcançá-la. ”

Stiles fechou os olhos novamente e tentou seguir instruções de Deaton. Depois de vários minutos sem nada, Stiles finalmente estendeu a mão e segurou a mão de Laura. Assim que ele a tocou, ele praguejou e soltou sua mão.

"O que?" Laura perguntou, olhando para sua própria mão.

Stiles estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Laura novamente. Ele o virou e olhou de perto, depois fechou os olhos e o acompanhamento perto do rosto. "Você estava sempre brilhando?"

Deaton suspirou de satisfação, "Essa é a essência dela."

"Podemos chamar de aura?" Stiles perguntou com um leve gemido.

"Bem, você não usa metade dos termos que eu dou a você, então você pode também." Deaton disse com um encolher de ombros. "Agora, você consegue sentir a ... aura de Laura quando não está tocando nela?"

Stiles largou a mão dela e se sentou por mais alguns minutos antes de finalmente sorrir e abrir os olhos. "Sim!"

"Tudo bem", disse Deaton, batendo palmas. “Nosso próximo passo é usar você a diferenciar Laura e Derek, e então trabalharemos em seu alcance.”

“Podemos brincar de esconde-esconde”, sugeriu Laura.

"Com licença?" Deaton pedido suavemente.

“É o que costumávamos fazer com as crianças quando eram pequenas”, explicou Laura. “Isso força o buscador a confiar em seus outros sentidos para encontrar os membros do bando, e uma vez que a magia de Stiles é um de seus sentidos, ele vai usar isso para nos encontrar.”

Deaton olhou para longe por alguns segundos. “Eu suponho que poderia funcionar. Derek vai concordar? ”Laura assentiu com confiança. "Então me diga como foi."

-

O primeiro dia foi longo e frustrante e, eventualmente, Derek começou a assobiar, o que evoluiu Stiles a se aproximar, e ele acabou descobrindo que Derek estava empoleirado em uma árvore a 15 pés de altura.

Na terceira tarde, Stiles notou algo diferente. Quando ele encontrou Laura, em vez de apenas o leve brilho que sentira nos primeiros dois dias, havia um tom definitivamente vermelho nela. "Fique parado por um minuto", disse Stiles assim que a encontrou. Ele se sentou no chão e praticou a técnica de respiração que Deaton o instruiu a fazer. No escritório, Stiles não tinha notado nada para fazer comum, mas agora, havia um brilho avermelhado em forma de Laura na frente dele. "Eu nem sei como explicar isso", disse Stiles com os olhos ainda fechados. “É como se ... você estava vermelha, mas também, posso sentir você? Eu posso sentir sua vermelhidão? Isso não faz sentido algum. ”

Laura riu: “Sua centelha deve estar me sentindo. Não faz sentido porque você está tentando descreverê-lo usando seus sentidos normais, quando este é totalmente extra ”.

Stiles sorriu, abrindo os olhos. Ele ainda podia sentir a vaga vermelhidão de Laura, mesmo quando não estava se concentrando tanto nela.

"Você sabe onde Derek está?" Laura perguntou.

"Você?"

"Claro", disse ela com uma risada. “Mesmo se eu não fosse um Alfa, ainda seria capaz de encontrar-lo. Sempre fui o melhor no esconde-esconde. ”

"Você pode me apontar uma direção geral?" Stiles perguntou esperançoso.

"Norte", disse Laura com uma gargalhada enquanto se virava e corria na direção que Stiles tinha certeza de que a casa ficava.

"Norte. Ótimo. Obrigado Laura. Deixe-me consultar minha bússola útil.” Stiles suspirou e fechou os olhos novamente. Se Laura era avermelhada, então Derek provavelmente seria azulado, ele imaginou. Depois do que pareceram alguns minutos alcançando no escuro, Stiles abriu os olhos novamente, apertando os olhos quando um raio de sol atingiu os olhos. "Esperar. Espere, se esse é o sol poente, é o oeste ”, disse Stiles lay,“ o que torna aquele norte ”.

Ele girou seu corpo e começou a marchar pela floresta, parando a cada minuto ou assim para fechar os olhos e estender a mão para Derek com seu novo sentido. Depois de vários minutos, ele desapareceu algo dourado no alto de uma árvore. Ele abriu os olhos e ficou surpreso ao ver Derek sorrindo para ele enquanto colocava um livro no bolso.

"Por que você é ouro?" Stiles o chamou.

"O que?"

"Eu meio que penso que você ficaria azul, por causa dos seus olhos."

“Eu ainda não sei do que você está falando”, Derek disse, pulando graciosamente da árvore.

“Sua 'essência' - deus, eu não posso chamá-la assim,” Stiles disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Sua aura. A maneira como você sente a minha centelha. Laura se sente vermelha, o que faz sentido já que ela é a Alfa, e seus olhos estão vermelhos, certo? Mas seus olhos são azuis e você se sente dourado. ”

Derek apenas olhou para Stiles. “Minha essência é dourada?”

"Isso é literalmente o que acabei de dizer, cara."

Derek deu um soco delicado no ombro de Stiles, "Não me chame de cara", disse ele mecanicamente. Stiles tinha cerca de 90% de certeza de que isso não incomodava Derek, mas era apenas parte de sua rotina a essa altura. “Laura”, disse Derek, levantando sua voz ligeiramente.

"Cara, ela está de volta em casa, eu acho", disse Stiles.

“Shhh”, disse Derek, acenando para Stiles enquanto caminhava em direção à casa. "Você é o que Stiles disse?" De jeito nenhum ele estava falando com Laura, não é? Eles estavam a pelo menos cinco minutos a pé da casa. “Ele disse que você parece vermelho e eu sinto ouro. Ouro, Laura! ”

"O que ela está dizendo?" Stiles sussurrou, decidindo desistir da parte lógica de seu cérebro que dizia que não havia nenhuma maneira de Laura e Derek estarem realmente conversando.

Derek parou de repente, fazendo com que Stiles quase batesse em suas costas. Derek se virou e passou os braços ao redor de Stiles, levantando-o do chão e girando em um círculo e rindo. Stiles apoiou os braços nos ombros de Derek e não pôde deixar de sorrir para ele. "O que te deixa tão feliz?"

"Vamos lá", disse Derek, colocando Stiles no chão finalmente, mas agarrando sua mão. "Eu quero que Laura explique." Derek saiu correndo, mas Stiles ficou grato ao notar que Derek estava apenas correndo na velocidade mais rápida de Stiles, não na sua. Segurar a mão de Derek qualificar Stiles a navegar pela trilha da floresta com mais facilidade. Ele comum corria tão rápido nos caminhos da Preservação porque não confiava em si mesmo para não tropeçar em algo.

Mais ou menos um minuto depois, eles chegaram à clareira ao redor da casa e Laura os encontrou na linha das árvores, desta vez levantando Derek em um abraço giratório. Stiles sorriu para os dois irmãos, ainda sem saber por que eles estavam tão felizes, mas se divertindo de qualquer maneira.

Depois de um minuto, Laura se virou para Stiles e riu. “Desculpe, Stiles. Tenho certeza de que sua curiosidade está matando você. "

Stiles riu: “Só um pouco. Eu não vi vocês dois tão felizes antes, e estou gostando. ”

“A cor dos olhos de um lobisomem indica algumas coisas sobre eles”, ela disse, estendendo a mão para segurar a mão de Stiles. “Há anos que dizemos que meu irmão prova que o folclore comum sobre a cor dos olhos está errado, e você apenas apoiou nossa afirmação.”

“O que significam as cores dos olhos?” Perguntou Stiles. "Eu sei que o vermelho é para Alfa."

"Ouro é para beta", continuou Laura, "e geralmente azul é para ômega, embora obviamente Derek não seja um ômega, embora seus olhos sejam azuis há anos."

"Eles nem sempre foram azuis?"

Derek balançou a cabeça, "Azul é associado a ômegas porque é a cor que os olhos de um lobisomem mudam depois que sua alma foi danificada irremediavelmente, o que normalmente é quando uma matilha chutaria aqueles que estavam fora."

Stiles zombou: “Você? Sua alma está irremediavelmente danificada? "

Derek estremeceu. "Aparentemente. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, uma garota por quem eu tinha uma queda ... foi mordida por um Alfa. Seu corpo estava rejeitando a mordida ...” Derek balançou a cabeça.

“Derek acabou com o sofrimento dela”, Laura continuou, colocando a mão livre em seu ombro. "Ela teria morrido uma morte lenta e dolorosa, se não fosse por ele."

“Mas eu matei um inocente”, Derek disse cansado. Isso soou como uma discussão pela qual já passado destacado das vezes. "Quer ter sido uma coisa boa ou não, eu ainda a matei."

"E é por isso que seus olhos são azuis?" Derek e Laura assentiram. "Mas ... o fato de sua aura ser dourada ... significa que sua alma não está realmente danificada?"

"É bom o suficiente para mim", disse Laura com um sorriso. "Eu sempre soube que ele não estava desesperado de qualquer maneira."

*

No terceiro ou quarto dia, Stiles poderia encontrar-los facilmente. Ele só podia identificar seus núcleos quando estava perto, mas podia sentir sua essência geral de mais longe. Eventualmente, Stiles desapareceu que havia algo quase visivelmente conectando-os. “Laura. Quais são essas cordas mágicas nos conectando? "

"É provavelmente o nosso vínculo", disse Laura pacientemente.

"Mas ... eu posso ver isso?" Stiles exigiu

Laura encolheu os ombros. “Você está 'vendo' ou sentindo com sua Spark?”

Stiles ergueu as mãos. "Eu não sei. Não, isso não é bom o suficiente. Aguente." Stiles se virou e encarou Laura com os olhos fechados. "Mova-se para algum lugar, como ... para o lado ou algo assim." Stiles, as pegadas de Laura, mas tentou ignorá-las. Ele prestou atenção ao cordão de ligação e cutucou-o suavemente em sua mente. Definitivamente havia mudado e Stiles estendeu a mão na direção em que parecia que tinha ido. Ele abriu os olhos e jogou a mão para o alto em comemoração ao ver que estava alinhado diretamente para o peito de Laura. “Eu posso sentir onde você está!”

"E quanto ao Derek?" Laura perguntou.

Stiles fechou os olhos. Ele parecia que podia sentir o cordão de Derek, embora ele não estivesse no motel com eles. "Não consigo ver a aura dele, então ele está fora do meu alcance", disse Stiles, "mas ainda sinto nosso vínculo." Ele cutucou algumas vezes, "Parece que ele está por aí", disse Stiles, ocorrendo ao longo da estrada principal que levava ao centro da cidade. Seu vínculo também parecia um pouco diferente de Laura, embora ele estivesse lutando para explicar até para si mesmo o que havia de diferente nisso. Ambos pareciam fortes, Stiles presentes enquanto cutucava cada corda do elo, mas apenas ... diferente.

O telefone de Stiles tocou: “O que você está fazendo ???? ”

Stiles riu, “Oh meu Deus, Derek acabou de questionar o que estou fazendo. Você pode sentir isso? "Stiles cutucou o vínculo de Laura em sua mente novamente.

“Sim ... parece meio ... estranho. Quase como uma cócega. ”

“Acabei de perceber que poderia fazer isso. Desculpe! Eu não vou mais mexer no vínculo! Stiles respondeu rapidamente.

“Você pode fazer isso ?? Derek respondeu rapidamente. “Foi estranho. ”

“Não quero ser assunto ... mas, aparentemente, posso sentir sua direção geral e como ... agradar nosso vínculo? Eu nem sei. Você pode sentir onde estou através do vínculo? ”

“Qual barreira é mais forte?” Laura perguntou abruptamente e Stiles se virou para ela com cautela.

"Não tenho certeza. Por quê?"

Laura encolheu os ombros. “Nós ainda temos algumas horas de luz do dia, e Derek provavelmente não vai voltar por um tempo. Você quer que eu tente quebrar suas proteções? "

Stiles riu e se aplica, "Sim, claro."

Ele jogou a barreira de cinzas da montanha primeiro, e depois de alguns minutos de Laura empurrando-a de todos os ângulos, ela deu um passo para trás com um sorriso cansado. "Próximo."

Stiles recolheu as cinzas da montanha de volta à bolsa que basicamente morava em seu bolso recentemente. Ele puxou sua Spark e colocou sua proteção. Laura deu um salto quando ele assentiu e tentou chegar até ele de todas as respostas. Depois de alguns minutos, ela desistiu novamente.

"Aquele te deixa cansado?"

Estilos encolheu nos ombros. "Não. Mas também, acho que nunca segurei por tanto tempo, e não é tão grande. Talvez eventualmente isso me drenasse.”

Ela se sentou e olhou pela janela por um minuto. "Quão grande você consegue fazer?"

Estilos encolheu nos ombros. "Eu não sei. Deaton me disse que posso fazer uma barreira de cinzas da montanha tão grande quanto eu quiser e, desde que eu conecte como cinzas em um grande círculo, ela lançará barreira a. Ele disse que poderia contornar edificios e coisas assim. Eu simplesmente terei que soltar as cinzas enquanto ando em um círculo, em vez de jogá-las fora e deixar-las cair como fiz antes. ”Stiles recostou-se,“ Podemos ir para a Preserve amanhã para que eu possa praticar como tornar minhas proteções maiores? Não quero fazer isso aqui e acidentalmente derrubar alguém em outra sala ou algo assim. ”

Laura olhou atentamente para ele, "Sua proteção pode afetar humanos normais?"

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, “Nós percebemos isso outro dia quando eu derrubei Deaton por acidente. Ele disse que eu deveria ser capaz de ajustar a proteção para que ela afetasse apenas seres sobrenaturais, mas, honestamente, acho que estou feliz que haja algo que pode afetar os humanos também. Tipo ... poderia manter os humanos fora, em vez de apenas manter os seres sobrenaturais fora. ”

"Ou presa dentro", acrescentou Laura.

"Ei, você disse que temos tempo agora, certo?" Stiles perguntou, sentando-se de repente, "Por que não vamos para a Reserva agora?"

Laura sorriu. "Vamos! Você está usando.”

"Quando vocês vão comprar outro carro?" Stiles perguntou enquanto se levantava e tirava as chaves. "Não que eu me importe de dirigir por aí, mas ... eu não sei ... vocês não precisam de dois carros?"

“Bem, nós deixamos nosso carro em Nova York,” Laura respondeu enquanto subia no Jipe de Stiles. “Parece bobo conseguir outro quando esse é perfeitamente bom. Assim que lidarmos com o ômega, provavelmente irei voltar a Nova York para empacotar as coisas do apartamento e depois o levarei para cá. ”

"Huh", disse Stiles enquanto dirigia. “Eu nem penso sobre isso. Vocês simplesmente largaram tudo aí? "

“Bem, eu fiz as malas por alguns dias,” Laura apontou, “já que eu realmente não esperava ficar por muito tempo, então Derek simplesmente voou para cá com o que estava no carro no momento. Derek mandou um e-mail para o nosso senhorio na semana solicitado que ela entrasse no apartamento e esvaziasse nossa geladeira. Acho que ele disse que ganhou uma emergência familiar e não poderíamos voltar por um tempo, mas como ele deixou claro que estamos felizes em continuar pagando o aluguel, não acho que ela se importou muito. ”

Stiles puxou para o que estava se tornando sua vaga normal de estacionamento perto de casa e saltou. “Eu me ofereceria para ajudá-lo a mover suas coisas, já que sempre quis fazer uma viagem através do país, mas não consigo pensar em uma única desculpa que meu pai compraria.”

Laura riu e acenou com a cabeça: “Vou ficar bem sozinha. Derek disse que ficaria aqui de qualquer maneira, então confio em vocês dois para nosso controlar nosso território. "

Stiles fez uma pausa e olhou para ela por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça. “Isso ainda soa estranho. Vou demorar um pouco para me acostumar com a ideia de manter territórios e coisas assim. ”

Laura acenou: “Não se preocupe. Temos tempo. Agora, tente fazer a maior barreira que puder. ”


	5. Confronto

* * *

Na quinta vez em que correram, Stiles perdeu Derek de vista à frente deles. Ele continuou a correr na frente deles enquanto Laura os acompanhava, conversando às vezes, contando histórias às vezes quando eles lutavam para falar e correr ao mesmo tempo, e apenas silenciosamente fazendo companhia para eles outras vezes.

Stiles estava orgulhoso de já poder ver seu progresso. A primeira vez que correu, estava sem fôlego antes que terminassem e lutou para percorrer as milhas no ritmo que Derek usado. Mas desta vez, ele tinha quase certeza de que o primeiro quilômetro estava quase terminando e ele mal estava sem fôlego.

"Aonde Derek foi?" Scott ofegou. Ele ainda estava lutando um pouco, mas Laura teve o cuidado de não empurrá-lo além do que seus pulmões podiam aguentar.

Stiles socos o cabelo de sua nuca se eriçar quando uma figura dourada veio em sua direção, e ele ergueu uma barreira de cinzas da montanha no segundo em que Derek se lançou contra eles, fazendo com que Derek quicasse quase comicamente. Stiles observou enquanto os olhos de Derek se arregalaram e ele caiu de bunda.

"Que porra é essa?" Scott gritou enquanto Laura corria para frente e pegava Stiles, girando-o em um círculo ela aplaudia.

Derek estava de pé observando-os quando Stiles estava ativo que a enfermaria ainda estava ativa, apenas com Scott e Laura dentro dela. Esta era uma maior barreira de cinzas na montanha que ele havia feito até agora, e ele instintivamente uma publicação ao redor de Scott e Laura para protegê-los. Ele puxou sua Spark e deixou uma barreira cair, e Derek imediatamente correu para dar um tapinha no ombro de Stiles, sorrindo.

"Alguém vai explicar o que aconteceu?" Scott praticamente gritou ao lado deles.

Stiles olhou para Scott enquanto Laura lentamente o colocava de pé. "Eu disse a você que eles têm me ajudado a praticar meus feitiços de proteção."

"Sim, mas você não me disse que eles fizeram isso tentando atacar você!"

Stiles olhou para os dois lobisomens e encolheu os ombros, "Sinto que devo ter mencionado isso." Quando Scott balançou a cabeça descontroladamente, Stiles continuou. “Cara, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria deixar Derek assustar você. Deaton tem me ensinado magia defensiva e Derek apontou que a melhor maneira de ficar bom em magia defensiva é realmente me defender. ”

“E ele nem sempre estará necessariamente preparado”, assinalou Laura. "Então ele deve ser capaz de usar sua magia como um reflexo."

“E ele fez”, Derek disse, e Stiles atendimento suas bochechas quentes sob o largo sorriso de Derek. Derek comum sorria tão abertamente, com seus olhos enrugando e tudo, e Stiles estava saboreando cada vez que o via.

"Então você acha que Deaton vai me usar novos feitiços?" Stiles perguntou esperançoso.

"Vou dizer a ele que você definitivamente parece ter dominado isso", prometeu Laura.

"Podemos terminar a corrida, então?" Scott perguntou: “Sem mais prática? Stiles pode se sentir preparado para eles, mas tenho certeza de que meio ataque cardíaco.

"Claro", disse Derek, puxando Stiles para um rápido abraço de um braço antes de deixar-lo ir, "chega de hoje, eu prometo."

"Ei, então", disse Stiles, de repente inspirado, "eu estava pensando em pedir a opinião dele sobre aquela lista que estava discutindo com vocês outro dia."

"Tem certeza que?" Laura perguntou, suas sobrancelhas fazendo uma das sobrancelhas patenteadas de Derek.

"Sim", Stiles respondeu simplesmente.

"Então tudo bem", Laura respondeu com um encolher dos ombros. "Eu confio no seu julgamento."

Stiles sorriu e se lançou sobre Laura, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado. "Isso significa muito." Ela deu um tapinha afetuoso em suas costas antes que ele se afastasse e se virasse para Scott. “Venha, vamos correr. Podemos ir um pouco mais devagar, mas pelo menos assim estaremos nos aproximando dos carros. ”

Stiles apresentação uma explicação rápida de seu objetivo de morder uma ou duas pessoas por ano, e como eles tiveram que escolher com cautela como pessoas que seriam os ideais para a matilha. Scott algo silenciosamente, mas cada vez que Stiles olhava para ele, os olhos de Scott ficavam cada vez mais arregalados.

Quando eles voltaram para os carros, Scott se curvou por um momento, respirando profundamente. “Esta não é uma preparação elaborada para a grande revelação de que sou sua primeira escolha, certo? Porque tem que haver pessoas melhores a serem consideradas. ”

Stiles deu um tapinha nas costas de Scott: “Não, mas não pelos motivos que você está pensando. Menino Scotty, você é meu irmão, cara. Você é parte disso, seja um lobo ou não. "Quando Scott olhou para Laura, ela acenou com a cabeça, então Stiles continuou.“ Na verdade, pensando primeiro em Isaac. Da equipe de lacrosse. ”

“Isaac Lahey? Ele não é meio ... um estranho? "Scott perguntou.

“Esse é o ponto,” Stiles respondeu calmamente. “Além disso, tenho quase certeza de que o pai dele é abusivo, embora ninguém jamais tenha conseguido evidências reais sobre isso e Isaac nunca fala sobre isso. E eu sei que ele está planejando ir para BHCC, então se juntar ao bando não alteraria nenhum de seus planos de longo prazo. ”

Scott balançou a cabeça lentamente, “Isso realmente faz sentido então. Mas tipo, como você vai perguntar a ele? Não é como se você pudesse dizer 'Ei, você quer ser um lobisomem? Não? Ok, então, vejo você mais tarde, certo? "

Laura riu: “Há mais coisas nessa conversa, você está certo. Mas eu vou cuidar disso. Stiles não precisa se preocupar muito com isso. ”

"Isso é incrível", disse Scott, de repente radiante. "Se você possui muito mais coisas para fazer, não teria tempo para o lacrosse!"

Derek olhou para Stiles, "Você está na equipe de lacrosse?"

Stiles estremeceu. “Tecnicamente. Quase sempre sento no banco, embora se vocês continuarem me conduzindo assim, talvez eu tenha uma chance de realmente começar. ”

*

“Devo dizer que estou muito impressionado com seu progresso”, comentou Deaton em sua próxima reunião. “Laura disse que você está usando os dois movimentos defensivos de forma intercambiável e reflexiva. Normalizar, como pessoas demoram semanas ou até meses para aperfeiçoá-los. ”

Stiles bufou e esfregou seu ombro. “Bem, quero dizer, estou nisso há três semanas. Isso conta como 'semanas' certo? E eles têm lobisomens esmurrando-os se falharem? "Deaton ergueu uma sobrancelha e Stiles riu.“ O Derek teve uma ideia de me dar um treinamento 'no mundo real', então tenho evitado seus ataques na última semana e meia. Ele nunca me machucou, então eu sei que ele estava controlando seus golpes, mas ainda doeu o suficiente para ser motivador. ”

"Interessante." Disse Deaton. Depois de alguns segundos, ele falou novamente. “Normalmente, druidas, bruxas, faíscas, aqueles com magia, eles treinam sozinhos ou com outros com conjuntos de habilidades semelhantes. Não conheço nenhuma outra pessoa com magia que tenha realmente treinado com um lobisomem. Isso faz sentido, de certa forma. Eles confiam muito em seus reflexos e instintos, e essas são exatamente as coisas que precisamos treinar para você. ”

“Então, posso aprender um novo feitiço?” Stiles perguntou, de repente se animando.

Deaton suspirou e fechou os olhos e Stiles percebeu que ele havia desistido de corrigi-lo. “Podemos começar mais um hoje, e se você continuar fazendo um progresso tão rápido, devemos ser capazes de adicionar novas técnicas com mais regularidade.”

"Sim!" Stiles so ou com entusiasmo. "Vamos fazer isso!"

Os telefones de Stiles e Deaton tocaram simultaneamente, e eles fizeram contato visual enquanto os tiravam. Derek mandou uma mensagem para os dois.

“O ômega está em casa. Pressa. ”

“Meu carro,” Deaton disse, alcançando atrás dele para pegar potes e rapidamente descobrir-los em uma bolsa.

"Eu te encontro lá", disse Stiles, arrancando a porta dos fundos. Ele correu para o carro, jogando a mochila escolar na parte de trás e puxando o taco de beisebol que sempre mantinha sob o assento. Ele se virou e correu de volta para o elegante Lexus de Deaton assim que o veterinário chegou lá também.

"Um morcego?" Ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta.

Stiles fornece: "Eu esculpi algumas daquelas runas que você me mostrou e, em seguida, selei as cinzas da montanha nas ranhuras."

Deaton parecia impressionado, mas só perdeu um momento para olhar para o morcego antes de sair rapidamente do estacionamento. Eles chegaram à casa em menos de cinco minutos, e Stiles mal olhou para os sinais da demolição. Deaton e Stiles pularam e seguemam os filhos de rosnados na direção dos fundos da casa.

Stiles parou de repente quando viu a cena. Ele havia prometido a Laura que ficaria para trás, mas descobriu que seus pés literalmente não se moveriam mais perto da luta. Laura estava em sua forma de lobo novamente, embora ela fosse muito mais impressionante ao se levantar e rosnar. Stiles já podia ver um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo lado dela, o que o preocupou. Mesmo que ele não tinha visto ainda, ele poderia dizer que Derek estava no que eles chamavam de beta-shift - ele ainda era principalmente humano, mas tinha mais características lupinas, incluindo garras e presas.

O ômega, porém, estava em algum lugar entre os dois. Seu torso malformado tinha arrancado qualquer camisa que ele estava usando e ele honestamente parecia mais macaco do que lobo enquanto usava seus longos braços peludos para atacar seus agressores. De vez em quando, a figura caía para as quatro patas e Stiles percebia porque o confundira com um animal selvagem. Mas então ele ficava de pé sobre duas pernas e se tornava uma criatura estranha e assustadora.

Laura e Derek estavam um de cada lado dele, revezando-se para atacar e morder ou cortar suas costas ou pernas, antes de dançar para fora do caminho de seus braços oscilantes.

Derek obviamente tinha sido pego algumas vezes, mas suas feridas pareciam todas as pequenas o suficiente para que já estivessem curando.

"Qual é o plano?" Stiles sussurrou para Deaton, que estava parado alguns metros à frente dele.

“Nós somos apenas reforços”, Deaton sussurrou de volta.

"Eu sei disso", Stiles manteve a voz baixa, embora quisesse gritar. Laura e Derek estavam bem ali, e os dois estavam feridos e, embora o ômega estivesse em menor número, ele parecia estar se saindo muito bem. “Mas ... nós devemos estar prontos ... para algo, certo? O que você tem no seu saco de truques aí? ”

Deaton olhou para Stiles e apenas colocou um dedo sobre os lábios para silenciá-lo. Stiles mudou de um pé para o outro, girando constantemente seu aperto no taco para que não ficasse muito suado. Ele apalpou os bolsos, procurando as cinzas da montanha que sabia que estava lá.

Depois de mais um ou dois minutos, Stiles contou quatro ou cinco novos ferimentos separados no ômega, mas não parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade, enquanto Laura ainda estava perdendo sangue do ferimento na perna. Deve ter sido muito ruim para que ainda estivesse sangrando, embora parecesse que a maioria das feridas de Derek parado de sangrar, exceto pelos poucos arranhões novos que pré-fabricados quando o ômega acertou um golpe bom em seu braço.

O vento deve ter mudado ou algo assim, porque o ômega de repente balançou sua cabeça em direção a Deaton e Stiles, e nenhum segundo batimento cardíaco estava correndo para eles a uma velocidade assustadora.

"Merda." Stiles expirou, resistindo ao impulso inicial de correr. Ele olhou para Deaton enquanto apertava seu bastão.

Deaton estava resmungando baixinho e Stiles escolheu algumas palavras que Deaton havia explicado que poderia fazer parte do feitiço de proteção, embora definitivamente houvesse algo mais acontecendo nele também. O escudo azul tremeluziu no lugar um segundo antes do ômega colidir com ele, caindo no chão a seus pés. O ar escapou dos pulmões de Stiles antes mesmo que ele percebesse que o estava segurando.

Stiles ergueu os olhos e viu que Derek e Laura ainda não chegado chegado. Uma parte do cérebro de Stiles disse a ele que Derek tinha verificado o ferimento de Laura antes de se virar para perseguir o ômega. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que o ômega estava subindo e voltando para Laura e Derek, um rosnado baixo retumbando em sua garganta. Eles devem se apresentar como alvos mais fáceis, não sendo protegidos magicamente, mascarados com uma sensação de estômago embrulhado.

Sem pensar sobre isso, Stiles saiu da proteção mágica de Deaton e desceu seu bastão sobre a cabeça do ômega. As runas que ele esculpiu devem ter feito algo, porque a rachadura retumbante derrubou o ômega. Deaton estendeu a mão e agarrou o ombro de Stiles, arrastando-o de volta para a proteção da enfermaria, mas obviamente não havia mais sentido.

O ômega estava lentamente voltando à forma humana, e o grande corte sangrento na parte de trás de sua cabeça estava preocupando Stiles. "Porra, eu o matei?"

Deaton deve ter chegado à conclusão mesma porque largou a proteção e deu um passo à frente, colocando um pedaço de tecido na nuca do ômega.

Derek caiu de joelhos ao lado do ômega enquanto Laura estava ao lado dele. Derek estava olhando entre o rosto do ômega no chão e Laura, embora ela não pudesse dizer nada em sua forma de lobo.

"Aqui, você pode ficar com isso", disse Stiles, tirando a camisa de flanela.

Laura voltou a ser humana e vestiu a camisa dele, abotoando-a enquanto engasgava. "Derek, você foi vê-lo no hospital outro dia."

“Não sei como não reconheci o cheiro,” Derek gaguejou. “Não faz sentido.”

“Existem medicamentos que podem mudar o cheiro de uma pessoa”, disse Deaton, enxugando o ferimento na cabeça. “Se uma enfermeira ou um médico estiver ajudando, é definitivamente possível. Além disso, Stiles, ele não está morto. ”

"Graças a Deus", Stiles engasgou, colocando a mão sobre o coração palpitante. “Mas quem é? Parece que você o conhece. ”

"Esse é o nosso tio Peter", disse Laura solenemente.

"Foda-se", Stiles suspirou.

“Sim,” Derek concordou calmamente. - Laura, ele tentou matar você. Ele quase matou você. "

“Ele deve querer suas habilidades Alpha,” Deaton apontou. “Ele claramente ainda não se recuperou. Olhe para as queimaduras ao longo deste lado do rosto. Pode haver uma desconexão mental também, ou talvez ele não o tenha reconhecido. Mas de qualquer forma, como habilidades de cura Alfa o ajudariam muito. Ele deve perceber isso, mesmo que seja apenas em um nível instintivo. ”

Deaton puxou um par de álgemas e as ergueu. "Você quer que eu o contenha?"

"Não, eu vou cuidar dele", disse Laura com tristeza. Ela olhou para Derek, e eles fizeram uma daquelas coisas de comunicação silenciosa novamente.

Derek estendeu a mão e puxou Stiles para cima. "Vamos," ele disse baixinho, puxando Stiles gentilmente para longe da figura caída.

"Ela vai matá-lo?" Stiles sussurrou depois que caminharam alguns metros.

Derek não respondeu, mas Stiles respondeu pelo rosto dele que a resposta era sim. Assim que eles viraram a esquina da casa, os Stiles religiosos um som pesado e úmido, e não quis se concentrar no que exatamente aquele som.

Derek parou de andar de repente e olhou para seus pés.

Stiles deu um passo devagar para ficar na frente de Derek. Quando ele não respondeu, Stiles entrou e colocou os braços em volta das costas de Derek. Após alguns segundos, Derek baixou o rosto para o pescoço de Stiles e retribuiu o abraço. “Ele está em coma desde o incêndio”, explicou Derek, sua voz ligeiramente abafada. “Íamos visitá-lo às vezes, e Deaton o examinava ... mas ele havia se ferido gravemente demais para que sua cura pudesse ajudar, mas não podíamos matá-lo quando havia a menor chance de ele melhorar. Nós nunca ... nós nunca imaginamos isso. ”Depois de mais algumas respirações profundas, Derek ergueu o rosto para olhar Stiles nos olhos. “A propósito, não é isso que 'ficar à margem' significa.”

“Cara, eu não quero discutir com você agora, mas foi 100%. Eu fiquei à margem, até deixei Deaton lançar uma barreira! Até o último minuto, quando me for apresentado a oportunidade perfeita. Eu estava um segundo longe da segurança de qualquer maneira. ”Derek estava carrancudo intensamente enquanto Stiles falava, então ele lanç sua última defesa. - Não aguentava vê-lo machucar você ou Laura de novo. Não pude assistir, sabendo que poderia ter ajudado você. ”

\- Obrigada, Stiles - disse Laura ao dobrar a esquina da casa. Stiles sorriu levemente ao vê-la, notando que ela ainda estava vestindo apenas a camisa dele e que havia uma bandagem nova cobrindo a parte superior da coxa. “Eu tenho roupas no carro”, disse ela, interpretando seu olhar. “E Deaton me remendou. Estarei bem em algumas horas. ”Ela entrou no espaço entre ele e Derek, deixando os dois abraçá-la. “Já posso dizer que seremos um grande bando.”

"Para não tornar isso estranho, mas Deaton foi útil também", Stiles sussurrou. Ele Deaton rir de onde estava, a poucos metros de distância.

“Sim, mas ele não quer fazer parte do nosso bando”, Laura apontou. “Ele é sempre prestativo, você tem razão. Stiles, o que você fez com aquele morcego? Eu não acharia que um morcego normal o teria derrubado daquele jeito, não depois que ele ignorou todos os outros ferimentos que compartilham nele. ”

“Ele o infundiu com runas protetoras e cinzas da montanha”, explicou o Deaton. “Com falta de um bastão de rowan real, não acho que poderia ter sido mais eficaz”.

Laura se virou para olhar com os olhos arregalados para Stiles. "Deaton te ensinou sobre isso também?"

Deaton parecia pesaroso ao falar dessa vez: “Não, na verdade, de forma alguma. Ainda não tínhamos chegado à minha unidade planejada de armas. Embora eu claramente reavaliar uma ordem dos tópicos que discutimos. ”

Stiles sorri timidamente. “Eu não percebi que estava fazendo as coisas fora de ordem. Simplesmente sentido para mim ter algo para mim defensor, e depois que ele fugiu quando eu o atropelei com meu carro, imaginei que um morcego normal não faria nada. ”

Laura se mexeu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Derek. Ela parecia quase tão cansada quanto na primeira manhã. “Eu realmente sinto muito pelo seu tio”, Stiles disse suavemente.

Laura apertou ainda mais a cintura de Stiles. "Obrigado."

*

Stiles ficou feliz que o dia seguinte fosse sábado e mandou uma mensagem para Scott enquanto Deaton o levava de volta à clínica para que ele pudesse pegar seu carro. “Vamos correr amanhã de manhã. Espero que você não tenha planos. ”

“Estou estudando com Allison às 2 na biblioteca”, Scott respondeu um minuto depois.

Stiles ficou surpreso por ser capaz de sorrir enquanto mandava uma mensagem: “Então teremos que correr mais cedo. ”

Stiles brincou com seu telefone por alguns segundos antes de mandar uma mensagem para Derek. “Então, ainda estou captando todas as nuances disso. Vocês querem ficar sozinhos esta noite, ou devo me convidar? Stiles notou que Derek parecia ser mais aberto por meio das mensagens de texto, e ele estava contando com uma resposta honesta.

“Seu pai está trabalhando hoje à noite? ”

“Sim”

“Traga batatas fritas. E algo com chocolate para Laura. ”

Quando Deaton estacionou ou carro, ele se mexeu para olhar para Stiles. "Você ficará bem?"

Stiles estava prestes a rir e dizer algo sarcástico, mas ele podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos de Deaton, então ele respirou fundo e respondeu: “Eu serei. É uma pena que Laura teve que matar seu tio ... mas estou muito feliz por não tê-lo matado. Eu queria impedi-lo, mas realmente não pensar sobre o que acertar alguém na nuca com um bastão ”. Stiles engoliu em seco e girou o bastão, olhando para uma base. Ele não tinha inspecionado tão perto ainda e ele se perguntou preguiçosamente se havia algum sangue nele. Ele esperava que não. “Também é super surreal que Laura matou alguém. Quer dizer ... eu definitivamente sabia que era uma opção depois do que ele fez com ela ... mas ... é real agora, sabe? "

Deaton balançou a cabeça lentamente. “As apostas são geralmente maiores entre a comunidade sobrenatural.”

Stiles assentiu também e eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. "Bem", Stiles finalmente disse. "Acho que estou indo então."

"Vejo você na segunda à tarde, então."

Stiles caminhou lentamente para o carro. Assim que entrou, ele mandou uma mensagem para Scott: “Vou sair com Derek e Laura. Posso dizer ao meu pai que estou com você? ”

“Claro. Mamãe está trabalhando até meia-noite. ”

"Você é o melhor amigo."

"Eu sei." Stiles riu de Scott quando ele finalmente colocou o carro em movimento. Ele parou em um 7-11 no caminho para comprar lanches e contínuo para o motel. Ele teve o cuidado de estacionar seu jipe atrás da curva do estacionamento, para que não houvesse chance de seu pai notar se ele casualmente dirigisse pela rua.

Quando ele se aproximou da porta para bater, ela abriu. Ele entrou e foi explicado pelos braços de Derek. “Vamos lá, estamos assistindo Great British Bake Off.”

"Derek disse que você trouxe lanches?" A voz de Laura veio da cama, onde ela estava enrolada em cobertores.

"Você pode ter que sair do burrito se quiser comer isso", disse Stiles, segurando o saco. “Comprei pretzels com cobertura de chocolate, Doritos, batatas fritas e Milanos.” Laura a mão do burrito do cobertor e apertou as mãos, então Stiles estendeu e largou a bolsa na cama ao lado dela. Em vez de abri-lo, porém, ele deu um passo para seus braços estendidos e o abraçou. Ela colocou os braços em volta das costelas dele e apertou com força.

“Obrigada Stiles”, ela respirou em seu peito. “Você sabia que amanhã é meu primeiro dia como deputado pleno? Meu período de treinamento finalmente acabou. ”Stiles assentiu e apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Laura. Ele olhou para Derek, que estava parado a alguns metros de distância. Stiles balançou as sobrancelhas e ficou aliviado quando Derek interpretou seu significado e se aproximou e colocou os braços em volta do par. Laura deixou escapar respiração profunda quando Derek apertou suavemente. "É bom ter vocês dois aqui."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta de merda?" Stiles murmurou. “Não há uma maneira boa de perguntar, mas alguém precisa.” Derek se afastou um pouco para que Laura pudesse levantar a cabeça com mais facilidade para olhar para Stiles. Ela acenou com a cabeça, então ele continuou. “O que acontece com o corpo? Você disse que ele está em coma há anos ... então as pessoas não vão questionar como ele foi para a Reserva ... e como ele morreu ... e tão perto de casa? "

Laura suspirou. "Você está certo. Não devíamos simplesmente tê-lo conhecido lá. Eu não estava pensando.”

"Vou ligar para Deaton", disse Derek, e saiu rapidamente do quarto do motel.

Laura esfregou o rosto e Stiles sentou-se ao lado dela, abrindo a sacola e tirando os ramos. "Então, eu nunca vi Great British Bake Off", disse Stiles, abrindo o saco de pretzels de chocolate e apropriado-os para Laura, que pegou um com um pequeno sorriso. “É como qualquer outro concurso de culinária?”

"Não, é muito melhor", disse Laura, puxando Stiles para mais perto pelo ombro. “Eles são realmente legais um com o outro. E a maioria delas são como vovós do campo. É uma mistura perfeita de comida boba, fofa e bonita. ”

Quando Derek voltou para a sala, Laura estava explicando como diferentes dinâmicas entre os competidores e os anfitriões. Ela parou para olhar para ele. “Obrigado por cuidar disso, Der.”

“Deaton vai cuidar disso”, explicou Derek a Stiles. “Ele disse que pode fazer parecer que o tio Peter de alguma forma acordou e saiu cambaleando do hospital. Seu quarto fica perto de uma saída que tem uma câmera quebrada, que honestamente é provavelmente como ele saiu de qualquer maneira, e Deaton disse que pode fazer seus ferimentos parecerem que ele tropeçou e caiu, batendo na nuca e se apunhalando acidentalmente. "

"Uau," Stiles murmurou. “Isso é insano, mas também faz todo o sentido.”

"Saia daqui", disse Derek, empurrando gentilmente Laura e Stiles, "eu quero abraçar também e não quero me empoleirar na ponta da cama."

Laura riu e se arrastou até a cama. Stiles se acomodou ao lado dela novamente e, depois de um minuto, ela colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dele novamente. Derek acomodou-se do outro lado de Laura de forma que sua cabeça repousasse sobre o estômago dela e trouxe os lanches para que todos pudessem alcançá-los.

Três episódios depois, o telefone de Stiles tocou. Demorou um pouco para tirá-lo do bolso, já que ele se aconchegou mais perto de Laura e em algum momento Derek colocou o braço sobre as pernas deles e adormeceu. Ele ergueu os olhos meio grogue enquanto Stiles pegava seu telefone.

“Acabei de chegar em casa. Onde você está? ”Seu pai tinha mandado uma mensagem.

"Merda, eu não sabia que horas são", murmurou Stiles. “Estou saindo do Scott's. Esteja em casa em 5 minutos, ok? ”

"Você tem que ir?" Derek perguntou, e Stiles não pôde deixar de sorrir para a voz sonolenta de Derek, e seu rosto sonolento, e o tufo engraçado de seu cabelo que estava espetado para o lado.

“Sim, meu pai está em casa. Vou pegar os Doritos, ok? Será meu suborno caso ele faça muitas perguntas. ”

Laura se inclinou e beijou a linha do cabelo de Stiles. "Obrigado, Stiles."

Derek apertou o joelho antes de se acomodar mais no colo de Laura. "Vejo você no domingo para mais aulas particulares."

Stiles saiu em um minuto e dirigiu para casa um pouco acima do limite de velocidade o tempo todo. O motel ficava mais longe de sua casa do que a casa de Scott, e ele realmente não queria que seu pai percebesse a discrepância de tempo.

“Ei Scotty-boy,” Stiles disse com um sorriso depois que Scott atendeu. "Meu pai acabou de chegar em casa, então estou apenas confirmando que eu estava mesmo com você."

"Sem problemas", Scott respondeu, e Stiles conseguiu ouvir seu sorriso. “Minha mãe ainda não está em casa. Jogamos videogame e comemos pipoca a noite toda. ”

“Isso parece ótimo”, Stiles riu. “Podemos realmente fazer isso? Talvez amanhã? "

“Definitivamente, cara. Que horas estamos correndo de novo? Você disse 10? ”

“Isso funciona, certo? Dessa forma, você ainda tem tempo para tomar banho e qualquer coisa antes do seu encontro com Allison? "

“Não é um encontro”, lamentou Scott. “Nós vamos estudar.”

“Claro, certo, claro”, Stiles riu. "Estou em casa. Vejo você de manhã.”

“Pegue-me”, Scott disse rapidamente e desligou. Stiles riu e saltou do carro, certificando-se de pegar a sacola.


	6. Apresentando Isaac

* * *

Stiles jogou a lata vazia de Red Bull no banco de trás enquanto Scott subia no banco do passageiro. “Cara, você não parece tão bem”, disse Scott.

“Você deveria ver o outro cara,” Stiles riu, e então instantaneamente ficou sóbrio. “Encontramos o ômega ontem à noite. Não foi divertido. ”

"Merda. O que aconteceu?"

“Laura e Derek cuidaram principalmente dele. Eu bati nele com um bastão. ”

"Aquele bastão mágico em que você estava trabalhando?"

Stiles sorriu. Mesmo que ele não tivesse conseguido passar tanto tempo com Scott ultimamente entre seus turnos opostos com Deaton, eles ainda conseguiam passar a maior parte do dia na escola juntos e mandavam mensagens quase constantemente quando não estavam juntos.

"Sim. Deaton ficou realmente impressionado com isso. ”

"Ele disse que?" Scott se mexeu totalmente na cadeira para encarar Stiles.

"Não, claro que não." Stiles riu. “Mas ele disse que, além de um morcego feito de madeira de sorveira, que eu totalmente tenho que olhar para conseguir, este era o mais poderoso que eu poderia ter feito. Ele também disse que vai repensar o que estava planejando me ensinar, então vou aprender sobre outras armas em breve, eu acho. ”

"Legal!"

Stiles estacionou o carro no mesmo lugar que costumava fazer, do outro lado do campo da casa de Hale. Stiles tentou não pensar no que acontecera na noite anterior.

"Laura e Derek realmente não se importam que corramos aqui sem eles?" Scott perguntou enquanto pulava do jipe.

"Nah, eles disseram que está tudo bem", disse Stiles. "Laura está trabalhando e Derek está fazendo tudo o que faz durante o dia."

“Eu não consigo decidir se ele é legal ou estranho,” Scott comentou quando eles começaram a correr.

Stiles tentou não rir. Ele definitivamente teve dificuldade em decidir exatamente o que pensava e sentia por Derek também, embora “estranho” não fosse uma das principais descrições que ele estava debatendo. "O que você quer dizer?"

“Bem, no começo ele parecia realmente tranquilo. Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele estava estressado e aliviado com a Laura, mas ele ainda parecia ... eu não sei, uma pessoa normal que estava lidando com merda. Mas agora, às vezes, ele parece totalmente desconfortável, e outras vezes ele parece apenas com raiva sem um bom motivo. ”

“Ou ele simplesmente fica em silêncio e faz as sobrancelhas curiosas”, acrescentou Stiles.

"Sim!" Scott riu. Eles correram por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, antes de Scott perguntar: "Então, você não quer me contar mais sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Noite passada?" Perguntou Stiles. "Na verdade não. Foi intenso. Mas o ômega se foi. Ele não vai incomodar mais ninguém. ” Stiles estava tentando controlar sua respiração enquanto falava. “Depois fui ao motel deles e saí.”

“E está tudo bem?”

"Acho que sim."

Scott assentiu e eles continuaram correndo. Stiles sabia que provavelmente contaria a Scott todos os detalhes eventualmente, mas eles pareciam muito reais e intensos para falar sobre isso agora. Havia uma grande parte dele que desejava não ter que se lembrar de tudo em detalhes tão vívidos, como a sensação de esmagamento que a cabeça do ômega causou quando seu morcego fez contato com ela. Deixe Scott ficar inocente um pouco mais.

De repente, Stiles viu algo com o canto do olho. Ele estava prestes a lançar um escudo protetor, mas seu cérebro o alcançou e ele percebeu que não era Derek ou Laura, ou qualquer tipo de ameaça.

O cabelo cacheado de Isaac balançava enquanto ele corria, e Stiles ergueu a mão para acenar para ele. Ele acenou de volta e continuou correndo. Ele estava em um caminho que cruzava com o deles e, após um minuto, estava correndo ao lado deles.

“Ei cara,” Scott disse entre respirações.

Isaac deu um pequeno aceno e apontou para os fones de ouvido. Ele aparentemente não tinha nenhum plano para tirá-los, mas continuou correndo com eles pelos próximos quinze minutos. Depois de um tempo, eles chegaram a outra bifurcação nos caminhos. Isaac deu outro pequeno aceno e tomou o outro caminho.

Scott se virou para Stiles depois de acenar e sorriu: "Cara, é como um sinal!"

Stiles riu. “Vou dizer a Laura que ele corre na Reserva também, mas essa parte é na área pública, então não é anormal nem nada.” Stiles se esforçou para pronunciar as últimas frases, pois parecia que não havia mais oxigênio dentro de seus pulmões.

"Retornar?" Scott perguntou, também respirando pesadamente.

“O próximo caminho à esquerda é um atalho,” Stiles engasgou. Scott acenou com a cabeça e eles continuaram.

Quando eles voltaram para o carro, Stiles viu alguns caminhões estacionados perto da casa. Assim que Scott e Stiles estavam entrando no jipe, Derek parou.

"Você quer ir dizer oi para Derek?" Perguntou Stiles. Scott acenou com a cabeça, então os dois saíram e começaram a caminhar em direção à casa.

Derek saiu do carro e acenou enquanto eles se aproximavam. Quando eles chegaram perto o suficiente, Derek parecia que ia estender a mão para abraçar Stiles, mas então olhou por cima do ombro para a casa, onde Stiles tinha certeza que podia ouvir os trabalhadores da construção.

"Como, uh ... como foi sua corrida?" Derek perguntou, um tanto sem jeito.

“Foi bom,” Scott respondeu, sorrindo amplamente. “Nós também encontramos Isaac por um tempo.”

Os olhos de Derek se arregalaram e ele olhou para Stiles para confirmação. “Nós não conversamos. Ele tinha no Air Pods, mas corremos juntos por cerca de quinze minutos antes de o caminho se dividir. Ele ficou mais perto da vizinhança, então provavelmente está acompanhando a volta de sua casa. ”

Derek acenou com a cabeça. "Vou avisar a Laura." Ele semicerrou os olhos ligeiramente. "Como você está se sentindo, Stiles?"

Stiles soltou uma risada curta. “Eu não deveria estar perguntando como você está? E como está a Laura? ”

Derek deixou escapar um grande suspiro. “Nós dois ficaremos bem. Laura está focada no trabalho, pelo menos, então isso a mantém ocupada. Eu costumava trabalhar meio período para Jerry, o empreiteiro, e ele disse que me deixaria ajudar na manutenção da casa. ”

"Você é um empreiteiro?" Scott perguntou.

Derek balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu deveria me candidatar para ser professora, mas as escolas não estão contratando realmente neste momento do ano. E ainda tenho que fazer outro teste para que minha certificação estadual seja transferida para a Califórnia. ”

“Isso é legal, Derek. Estou feliz que você tenha algo para fazer. Eu estava meio preocupado que você fosse se sentar no quarto escuro do motel sozinho e meditando. " Stiles disse baixinho.

Derek olhou para Stiles por alguns segundos antes de sorrir levemente. “A tentação estava definitivamente lá. Mas eu sabia que Laura iria gritar comigo se eu não fizesse algo enquanto ela estava no trabalho. ”

"Jerry vai te pagar?" Scott perguntou, olhando a casa.

Derek encolheu os ombros. "Provavelmente não. Quer dizer, estou pagando a ele para fazer isso, basicamente. Então, talvez ele apenas nos dê um desconto ou algo pelo meu trabalho. ”

“Oh, isso faz sentido,” Scott concorda.

“Se você ficar entediado depois, venha”, disse Stiles. “Eu vou para a casa de Scott hoje à noite para videogames, mas ele tem um encontro na biblioteca às 2, então ... Eu estarei livre se você quiser.”

Derek esfregou a nuca. "Talvez. Vou ver quando terminar aqui. ”

Stiles estendeu a mão e apertou o ombro de Derek, o máximo que ele estava disposto a fazer tendo em vista a casa, já que Derek parecia relutante em abraçá-lo. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então apenas o soltou depois de um minuto e se virou para voltar para o carro. Scott acenou e o seguiu. Stiles podia sentir os olhos de Derek em suas costas enquanto ele caminhava, e ele ainda os observava quando eles entraram no jipe de Stiles.

*

Stiles suspirou enquanto se levantava da mesa para atender a porta. Ele tinha inicialmente pensado que poderia ser um de seus vizinhos, porque quem mais iria bater no meio da tarde sem enviar uma mensagem de texto antes? Mas enquanto se movia em direção à porta, ele sorriu ao sentir a aura dourada do outro lado da porta.

“Eu gosto de ter magia porque posso dizer que é você,” ele disse suavemente enquanto ainda estava na metade da sala, sabendo que Derek iria ouvi-lo. Ele abriu a porta e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver Derek parado ali, segurando alguns livros contra o peito e olhando ao redor nervosamente. "Você está bem?"

Derek soltou uma risada sufocada, “Às vezes fazendo coisas normais ...” Derek balançou a cabeça. "Eu trouxe alguns livros para você."

"Entendo", disse Stiles com uma risada. "Entre."

Derek entrou e olhou em volta enquanto Stiles fechava a porta atrás dele. “Vamos, eu tenho minhas coisas na mesa da sala de jantar. Você quer uma bebida? Eu também tenho algumas fichas na mesa, se você quiser. ”

Derek seguiu Stiles e aceitou uma lata de soda quando Stiles também pegou uma para si. Derek se sentou e colocou seus livros na mesa perto dos trabalhos escolares espalhados de Stiles, mas não disse nada.

Stiles sorriu, observando enquanto Derek continuava a olhar ao redor e respirar fundo como se catalogasse tudo ao seu redor. Quando Stiles apoiou o queixo na mão para ficar mais confortável enquanto esperava, Derek finalmente pareceu perceber o que estava fazendo e olhou para baixo, corando levemente.

“Desculpe,” ele murmurou.

Stiles riu, “Não tem problema, cara. Felizmente, estou me acostumando com o jeito estranho de lobo de Laura e você. " Derek riu baixinho em resposta e Stiles sentiu um pequeno formigamento no estômago. “Então me fale sobre esses livros.”

Derek se endireitou e empurrou os livros para Stiles, “Achei que você os acharia interessantes. Dois deles são histórias de lobisomem que Laura e eu aprendemos. ” Ele mostrou a Stiles os diferentes livros, “Este não é uma ficção sobre o papel de Lafayette durante a Guerra Revolucionária e é muito interessante, e este é uma fantasia histórica de como as guerras napoleanas teriam sido se os dragões fossem reais e como, ramo das Forças Armadas. ”

Os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram. "Isso parece incrível."

Derek sorriu, "Sim, eu meio que imaginei que você gostaria deles."

"Ei, espere", disse Stiles, pulando, "Você quer olhar alguns dos livros de Deaton?" Ele correu escada acima para seu quarto e desceu em um minuto. "Eu já li esses três."

Derek os pegou antes de olhar de volta para Stiles, "Deaton não se importaria que eu os tivesse?"

Stiles deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça: - Vou verificar com ele amanhã, mas por que ele iria? Ele especificou que eu não deveria 'simplesmente deixá-los por aí para que qualquer um pudesse encontrá-los', mas você não é qualquer um. Você é especial. ” Derek olhou para Stiles e Stiles abaixou a cabeça, desejando que suas bochechas não corassem. “Você sabe, porque você é o bando,” Stiles terminou sem jeito.

Derek colocou um livro de volta na mesa perto de Stiles, “Vou levar esses dois, obrigado. Esse parece ser apenas sobre a teoria e a mecânica da magia, então não sei o quanto isso me faria bem. ”

Stiles pegou de volta, “Você está certo, na verdade. Quero passar por algumas dessas coisas novamente de qualquer maneira. Você acha que Deaton ficaria bem comigo digitalizando-o? Eu encontrei este programa que pode digitalizar livros em documentos do Word, dessa forma as coisas são pesquisáveis. Acho que isso tornaria as coisas muito mais fáceis, então, se eu precisar de algo, não preciso tentar me lembrar em que livro estava ou algo parecido. ”

“Quero dizer, contanto que não esteja armazenado no Google Docs ou em qualquer coisa que seja fácil de hackear ou algo assim, tenho certeza de que não há problema.”

Stiles sorriu, “Incrível”. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um momento antes de Stiles acenar para seus livros. "Eu estava estudando ... mas podemos assistir TV ou algo assim, se você quiser?"

Derek hesitou antes de encolher os ombros. “Não tenho mais nada para fazer até que Laura volte para casa. Você se importa se eu começar a ler? Você pode continuar estudando e podemos lutar pelas fichas. "

"Parece perfeito", disse Stiles com um sorriso.

*

“Então me apresentei a Isaac”, disse Laura alguns dias depois, ao entrar no quarto do motel onde Derek e Stiles estavam estudando. Ela largou as chaves na cama e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. “Deus, eu não posso esperar até que a casa esteja pronta. Estou tão cansada deste motel. ”

"Como foi?" Perguntou Stiles.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Bom, eu acho. Eu gostaria de poder perguntar a mamãe como ela começou. Eu me sinto vagamente como um idiota, já que sou tipo ... muito velho para dar em cima de um garoto de 18 anos. Se eu fosse como ... uma mãe, acho que seria menos estranho. ” Ela deu de ombros novamente e ligou o chuveiro antes de recuar enquanto ele esquentava. “Tive um bom pressentimento dele, Stiles. Acho que você fez uma boa primeira escolha. ”

Stiles sorriu e Derek lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Laura se aproximou e beijou o topo da cabeça de Stiles antes de estender a mão e bagunçar o cabelo de Derek. Ele franziu a testa para ela e ela riu antes de finalmente entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Stiles e Derek voltaram aos seus respectivos livros. Stiles só ocasionalmente pedia ajuda a Derek agora, mas ele realmente gostava de estar com ele enquanto estudava. Depois de um tempo, Laura saiu com apenas uma toalha e começou a vasculhar as gavetas para escolher as roupas.

"Laura, posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Isaac?" Stiles perguntou, inclinando-se para trás e mastigando sua caneta. Derek também se recostou e observou Stiles com uma expressão estranha. Stiles encolheu os ombros; algumas pessoas ficavam enojadas quando outras mastigavam canetas, então ele a tirou da boca e limpou nas calças.

Laura balançou a cabeça enquanto tirava um short. “Por enquanto, quero que você se concentre mais no treinamento do Spark, na escola e em todas as suas outras coisas. Vou lidar com isso na maior parte. Se ele vier até você na escola, esteja disponível, mas não insistente. Não saia do seu caminho para falar com ele e não inicie nada, mas se ele iniciar uma conversa, vá em frente. ”

“É um equilíbrio delicado,” Derek acrescentou, “Laura tem que apalpá-lo, certificar-se de que ele é a pessoa certa para nós e fazê-lo se interessar sem estranhar nem nada. Queremos dar a ele informações suficientes para que ele saiba no que está se metendo, mas não tantas informações que ele saiba sobre nós, se escolher não dar uma mordida ”.

Stiles assentiu. "Entendi. Disponível, mas não agressivo. Acho que posso fazer isso. ”

*

“Então, Laura disse que eu poderia fazer perguntas e você respondê-las”, disse Isaac alguns dias depois, enquanto Stiles fechava o armário. Stiles gritou pela metade e quase deixou cair sua mochila porque não percebeu que Isaac estava ali. Isaac apenas sorriu para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Droga, ele realmente era a escolha certa para se juntar ao bando de Hale. Ele tinha o controle de sobrancelha para se encaixar perfeitamente.

"Sim, acho que sim", admitiu Stiles.

“Não é como um culto nem nada, certo? Tipo, ela é real? "

"Caminhe comigo?" Stiles disse enquanto se dirigia para sua aula de química avançada. Isaac caiu no mesmo ritmo. “Eu não sei o que ela te disse exatamente,” Stiles começou, “mas não é um culto. Ela é legítima. ”

"És um deles?"

Stiles riu, "Nah, sou outra coisa."

Isaac sorriu novamente, "E se você me disser, você terá que me matar?"

“Não, mas se você se juntar ao bando, eu vou te dizer,” Stiles disse com seu próprio sorriso.

“Estou pegando o seu número da mensagem do grupo da equipe e mandando mensagem para você, certo? Eu tenho mais perguntas. ”

Assim que Stiles abriu a boca para falar, a ruína de sua existência terrena, Jackson, apareceu atrás de Isaac e disse em voz alta: "Lahey, o que você está fazendo com esse perdedor?"

“Apenas conseguindo aqueles dígitos,” Isaac falou lentamente com um sorriso. Isso era apenas uma expressão permanente em seu rosto? "Você sabe como é", disse Isaac, dando uma piscadela para Lydia. "Stiles, eu vou te bater mais tarde", disse Isaac, soprando um beijo na cara dele e indo embora.

Stiles riu do olhar boquiaberto de choque de Jackson e entrou em sua aula de química, seguido de perto por Lydia, "Isaac convidou você para sair?"

"Isaac pediu meu número", corrigiu Stiles, embora isso também não fosse exatamente verdade. Ele imaginou que iria rolar com a história de Isaac, mesmo que parecesse muito implicar que eles estavam potencialmente namorando.

\- Você sabe que ele é um problema - Lydia meio sussurrou. “Ele quase foi preso no semestre passado!”

"Por que, Lydia," Stiles perguntou com indignação fingida, cobrindo o peito, "você está preocupado com minha honra?"

“Eu só não quero que minha competição diminua ou se distraia,” ela sussurrou de volta.

“Se o Sr. Alto, Mudo e Bonito não conseguiu diminuir suas notas, acho que posso expandir meu círculo social ou romântico”, Stiles sussurrou de volta. Ele sabia que considerava Lydia seu concorrente mais direto para o orador da escola, mas era gratificante tê-la verbalizando também.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, "É assim que você chama Jackson?"

"Só quando estou me sentindo bem", Stiles rosnou. Ele puxou seu telefone enquanto zumbia, “ Desculpe, eu fiz parecer que Jackson estava dando em cima de você. Entrei em pânico e imaginei que sua homofobia latente o faria desistir. "

Stiles sorriu: " Sem problemas - embora Lydia esteja me avisando que não posso deixar minhas notas caírem se começar a namorar você ."

" 😂😂😂 Vou tentar não distraí-lo ."

“ Você gosta de caras? Você não namorou como quatro garotas diferentes no ano passado? ”

" Você não gostaria de saber ." Stiles revirou os olhos e quase deixou cair o telefone quando tocou quatro vezes em rápida sucessão. " Mas sim, eu sou pan." “É mais fácil convidar garotas para sair às vezes.” “Não há muitos caras na escola, então não é como se houvesse um monte de opções.” "Espere por quê - você gosta de caras?"

“ Sim - sou bi ”, respondeu Stiles. “ E tenho quase certeza de que meu professor de química está prestes a me matar, então shh ”

Stiles colocou o telefone no modo silencioso e o enfiou fundo no bolso, voltando seu foco para o professor de química e tentando não sorrir.

*

Naquela noite, Stiles gemeu ao olhar para o relógio. Eram onze horas e ele ainda não havia terminado o dever de casa. Depois de trabalhar com Deaton por algumas horas, ele voltou para casa e descobriu que seu pai havia cozinhado antes de ir para o turno da noite ... mas não havia limpado nada. Ele esquentou as sobras e ficou feliz em ver que seu pai incluiu dois vegetais diferentes e arroz integral, e então limpou toda a cozinha. Ele não havia começado a lição de casa antes das oito, e então se distraiu no meio quando decidiu meditar e sentir os laços com Derek e Laura como prática.

“ Então ... eu realmente não quis dizer isso antes ... mas você realmente quer ir a um encontro? Isaac mandou uma mensagem.

“… Estou ligando. Pegar. ”

O vídeo de Stiles chamava Isaac e ele atendeu ao primeiro toque. "Uh, ei", disse Stiles, sorrindo quando a primeira foto de Isaac que ele conseguiu era principalmente cabelo cacheado.

Isaac consertou a câmera e Stiles viu que ele estava deitado na cama sorrindo. “Então isso é um não? Você já está tentando me decepcionar gentilmente? "

Stiles balançou a cabeça, "Isso está realmente me matando para perguntar ... mas você realmente quer namorar comigo ou está apenas grato por encontrar um cara além de Danny que pode estar a fim de você?"

"Uh ... talvez sejam os dois?" Os olhos de Isaac desviaram-se para o lado e Stiles pensou ter visto um rubor em suas bochechas, mas estava escuro, então ele não tinha certeza.

Stiles riu. "Veja. Eu não gostaria que nosso namoro atrapalhasse o bando. Então ... você toma sua decisão e, de qualquer forma, veremos como será depois disso? ”

"Mas como ... qualquer escolha que eu fizer ... você pode ... ainda ...?"

Stiles assentiu. “Cara, você estava certo antes. Quer dizer, me sinto pior por Danny, já que ele é o único cara que está completamente fora da escola, mas é difícil ... ”

“E assustador,” Isaac concordou.

"Sim", Stiles concordou. “Sorte sua, entretanto, você fingiu bater em um cara com quem você realmente tem uma chance. A mandíbula de Scott teria batido no chão se você fizesse isso com ele. " Isaac riu e então o silêncio caiu entre eles. Depois de um momento, Stiles se virou e deitou na cama. "Então ... você disse que tinha dúvidas sobre o que Laura disse?"

Isaac riu: “Sim, foi por isso que originalmente vim falar com você hoje. Como você me distraiu com seus modos atraentes? "

Stiles soltou uma risada, "Cara, se por formas atraentes, você quer dizer que você queria zombar de Jackson, e então você zombar de Jackson me levou a admitir que não sou hetero ... então sim, acho que compartilhamos o fato de que somos os dois tipo de idiotas e nós dois gostamos de caras? Essa distração? "

Isaac tapou a boca com a mão para abafar o riso, mas Stiles percebeu que seus ombros tremiam com isso. “Exatamente,” Isaac conseguiu dizer depois de um minuto. Stiles suspirou e então Isaac voltou para a tela novamente. “Mas realmente ... Laura é um lobisomem? Ela não usou essa palavra ... mas é o mais próximo que pude entender o que ela estava dizendo. "

Stiles quase engasgou. "Olha, eu não sei o que ela disse a você, como eu disse antes, e eu não quero interferir ..." Stiles colocou a mão no rosto. Como “disponível, mas não agressivo” levou a ele e Isaac brincarem sobre namoro e então Isaac perguntar se Laura era um lobisomem? Ele havia prometido não interferir ... mas como ele poderia ignorar a pergunta de Isaac e ainda ganhar sua confiança? Stiles suspirou, “Mas hum ... sim. Laura é nossa Alfa, tipo, a chefe, mas ela realmente é tipo, uma irmã mais velha? E ela é incrível. ”

"Sim?" Isaac perguntou com um sorriso. "Ela parecia legal."

“Ela realmente é. E tipo ... Ela não tem vibrações maternas, mas ela arrasa totalmente com as vibrações da irmã mais velha. Seu irmão, Derek, ele faz parte do bando também, e ele é incrível. Ele é meio sarcástico, mas também tenho quase certeza de que ele é secretamente um molenga. ”

"Esse é o pacote inteiro?" Isaac perguntou depois de alguns segundos. “Laura disse que queria construir o pacote, mas eu não sabia quantas pessoas já estavam nele.”

“Por enquanto, somos apenas nós três”, respondeu Stiles. "Mas você será o quarto e o primeiro, tipo, novo lobisomem oficial."

"Então você não é um lobisomem?" Isaac perguntou. “Apenas confirmando.”

Stiles sorriu, “Acho que vou manter isso em segredo. Apenas, você sabe, até que você se decida. " Os olhos de Isaac se arregalaram e Stiles rapidamente continuou: “Eu não sou, tipo, nada assustador. Eu prometo."

“Mas você quer que eu faça isso,” Isaac pediu. “Junte-se ao bando.”

"Sim, cara, caso contrário, não teríamos perguntado."

“Mas foi Laura quem perguntou”, apontou Isaac.

“Ela não teria perguntado se não estivéssemos bem com isso,” Stiles apontou. “Além disso, ela não mora aqui há anos. Como você acha que ela sabia quem você era? "

Os olhos de Isaac se arregalaram novamente. "Você me escolheu?"

Stiles encolheu os ombros. “Eu fiz uma lista. Você estava no topo. ”

Isaac apenas olhou por um momento. “Posso ver a lista? Espere, não, não me diga. Se eu entrar no bando, posso ver a lista. ”

Stiles sorriu. "Claro. Depois de fazer parte do grupo, você tem uma palavra a dizer sobre quem participa. ”

"Sério?"

"Claro. A propósito, Derek ainda pode vetá-lo tecnicamente, já que ele não o conheceu, mas sei que não o fará. Ele confia em Laura, e tenho certeza de que também confia em mim, por qualquer motivo.

\- Mas, se forem só vocês três, você e Laura não podem votar nele? Tipo, é dois para um. ”

Stiles encolheu os ombros. “Eu realmente não sei. Eu ainda sou meio novo em tudo isso também. E já que você é a primeira nova pessoa a se juntar ao nosso pequeno bando, ”Stiles deu de ombros. "Mas tenho quase certeza de que é para ser unânime."

Isaac sorriu. "Mas você me escolheu, então obviamente está do meu lado."

“E a propósito, Laura também”, acrescentou Stiles. "E você tem a comunicação da sobrancelha bem definida, então os dois vão te amar."

"Comunicação da sobrancelha?"

Stiles riu alto, “Sim. Você se comunica com as sobrancelhas exatamente como os dois fazem. É meio difícil de notar com os capacetes de lacrosse, mas você definitivamente consegue ”.

Isaac riu e depois ficou em silêncio novamente. Depois de um ou dois momentos, durante os quais Stiles mexeu no travesseiro, Isaac perguntou: “Stiles, você realmente me escolheu? Eu? Por quê?"

Stiles ficou imóvel. "Honestamente?" Isaac acenou com a cabeça. “Por algumas razões. Você se encaixa no grupo demográfico que Laura estava procurando. Mas você estava no topo da lista por alguns motivos ... ”Stiles hesitou. "Eu sinto que não há uma boa maneira de dizer isso ... mas eu suspeito que seu pai seja realmente uma merda, embora você nunca tenha realmente dito nada sobre isso", os olhos de Isaac se arregalaram e ele olhou por cima do ombro, embora Stiles não pudesse ver alguém no escuro. Isaac acenou com a cabeça lentamente. “E o bando é como uma família, e eu percebi que você só poderia se beneficiar de ter uma nova família superproxima e solidária.” Isaac sorriu timidamente. "Além disso, por mais que nunca tenhamos sido próximos, sempre tive a impressão de que você é meio idiota, mas da melhor maneira possível, tipo, você é um idiota que é realmente legal, não como um idiota de verdade, como Jackson. ”

"Mais como você?" Isaac perguntou.

“Ha, ha,” Stiles disse, “mas sim, mais ou menos. Tipo, você pode enganar o melhor de nós, mas na verdade não é uma pessoa má. ”

"OK."

"OK?" Stiles questionou.

"Sim. Acho ... acho que vou dizer 'sim' para Laura. ”

Stiles sorriu amplamente, "Cara, isso é incrível."

"Sim?" Isaac perguntou. Ele estava sorrindo, mas ainda não parecia muito certo sobre si mesmo.

"Sim," Stiles ecoou. “Além disso, se quiser, você ainda pode fazer mais perguntas antes da mordida. Se você disser sim, terá até sexta-feira para se decidir. ”

"O que é sexta-feira?"

"A noite antes da lua nova", respondeu Stiles. "Laura disse que seria o melhor momento para fazer isso, já que vai lhe dar muito tempo para aprender a controlar."

“Eu tenho que aprender a controlar? Sobre o que?" Isaac perguntou, endireitando-se um pouco.

Stiles acenou e se aproximou da tela, "Eu não sei se é uma coisa do tipo 'tenho que' tanto ... você sabe como as pessoas culpam um monte de coisas que fazemos aos hormônios?" Isaac encolheu os ombros. “É como se você tivesse apenas um novo conjunto de hormônios. Hormônios de lobisomem. ” Stiles riu. "Honestamente, Laura seria muito melhor em explicar essa parte específica."

*

“Por que a porta da frente diz 'fechada'?” Stiles perguntou ao entrar pela porta dos fundos da clínica de Deaton.

“Porque vamos fazer uma viagem de campo hoje,” Deaton respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sim?" Stiles sorriu. "Onde?"

“Para a casa de Laura. Os trabalhadores devem estar prontos para o dia. Pegue as cinzas da montanha, por favor. ” Deaton fechou o zíper de sua bolsa e se dirigiu para a porta. Stiles correu para pegar o contêiner de cinzas da montanha que Deaton havia especificado para seu treinamento e o seguiu porta afora. Depois de trancar, Stiles entrou no carro de Deaton e eles foram até o de Laura.

“Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje?” Stiles perguntou enquanto descia do carro de Deaton.

“Você vai colocar uma barreira em volta da casa de Laura”, disse Deaton. “Vou tentar impedir você. Não me deixe. ”

Stiles semicerrou os olhos para ele, mas encolheu os ombros. Ele puxou as cinzas da montanha e começou a andar ao redor da casa. Ele continuou olhando para Deaton, mas como ele estava parado, Stiles deu de ombros e deu a volta no resto da casa.

Quando ele voltou ao ponto de partida, não havia nenhuma montanha de cinzas. Ele congelou e olhou para Deaton, que estava lá, sorrindo suavemente. Não parecia que ele havia se movido, mas ele claramente tinha feito algo com a trilha das cinzas da montanha de Stiles.

Stiles deu alguns passos para longe e viu onde sua trilha terminava. Ele jogou um punhado de cinzas em direção a ela e sorriu de satisfação enquanto ela deslizava e se alinhava, fechando a lacuna de três metros que Deaton havia criado.

Ele olhou para Deaton novamente e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto quando Deaton estendeu a mão e facilmente quebrou a barreira, "Ei!" Stiles gritou, investindo. Deaton o evitou, estendeu a mão e todas as cinzas da montanha que Stiles havia deixado cair voou habilmente para a mão de Deaton.

Sua linha inteira de cinzas havia sumido.

“Praticar com os lobisomens definitivamente ajudou você a se desenvolver rapidamente em suas áreas defensivas, mas você ainda precisa se concentrar em outras coisas. Por exemplo, como fui capaz de quebrar sua barreira tão facilmente? ”

Stiles cruzou os braços e engoliu vários comentários. Finalmente, ele disse: “Você pode manipular as cinzas da montanha da mesma forma que eu. Se eu realmente quiser impedi-lo, precisarei colocar uma barreira adicional, talvez do lado de fora das cinzas, para protegê-la. ”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça. "Por que mais uma ala dupla pode ser útil?"

“Bem”, disse Stiles, esfregando a nuca, “as cinzas da montanha só impediriam que seres sobrenaturais a cruzassem. Eu posso fazer uma barreira que impede pessoas normais também. ” Deaton acenou com a cabeça e fez um gesto de "continuar", então Stiles continuou falando, tentando descobrir enquanto continuava. “E isso pode ser útil porque ... bem, as cinzas da montanha podem ser usadas para prender os lobisomens, o que eu não quero fazer, mas também pode ser usada para mantê-los longe de algum lugar. Mas a outra ala poderia fazer o mesmo com as pessoas normais! Eu poderia colocar a proteção para manter as pessoas fora de algum lugar! ”

“E quando você pode querer manter as pessoas fora de algum lugar?”

Stiles estalou os dedos. "Amanhã à noite! Laura está planejando morder Isaac! Se eu colocar uma proteção dupla, posso garantir que ninguém interrompa ou coloque Isaac em pânico! ”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça. "Você também pode proteger a casa durante as luas cheias, pelo menos no início, até que Isaac tenha a mudança sob controle."

Stiles se virou para olhar para a casa. Ele nunca tinha visto uma casa ser construída antes, mas era realmente impressionante quanto trabalho havia sido feito em apenas três semanas. Basicamente, parecia uma casa nova agora.

"Laura e Derek não ficarão desconfortáveis por estarem presos na minha enfermaria?" Stiles meditou, olhando para a casa.

“Eu definitivamente recomendaria falar com eles sobre isso primeiro,” Deaton respondeu lentamente. “Eles confiam em você, mas mesmo assim, é pedir muito.” Ele devolveu as cinzas da montanha a Stiles. "Tente novamente."

Depois de várias tentativas, Stiles foi capaz de colocar as duas proteções mesmo com a interferência de Deaton. Stiles descobriu que o truque era colocar a proteção humana primeiro e, em seguida, espalhar as cinzas da montanha. A parte difícil veio quando Deaton começou a empurrar na ala externa. Ele havia trazido várias ervas e metais diferentes que aparentemente podiam alterar ou afetar a magia de sua Centelha. Stiles fez uma careta enquanto colocava as mãos na frente dele, mas percebeu eventualmente que se ele colocasse energia suficiente na barreira, ele seria capaz de mantê-la independente do que Deaton tentasse.

“Tudo bem, Stiles, você pode derrubar as proteções. Você fez um excelente trabalho hoje. ”

Stiles olhou para Deaton com a boca aberta. Ele enxugou o suor que escorria pelas laterais do rosto. “Foi um excelente trabalho? Sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão mágico. ”

Deaton deu uma risadinha. “Precisamente. Você lidou com ou absorveu todos os meus ataques. Nas últimas três vezes você não largou suas proteções, não importa o que eu fiz. "

"Mas ... mas estou exausto", Stiles arfou. “E estou suando como se tivesse feito exercícios suicidas. E minha Spark não se sentia tão fraca desde ... bem ... desde sempre. "

Deaton acenou com a cabeça novamente e puxou uma pequena toalha de sua bolsa antes de jogá-la para Stiles. “Sim, você gastou muita energia, mas não se esgotou, o que é realmente impressionante. Vamos, você pode se secar enquanto voltamos para a clínica. Depois, você pode meditar um pouco. Quero que você sinta a sua centelha enquanto ela está esgotada, para que você saiba como é e possa aprender como é quando ela é reabastecida. ”


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Stiles parou na frente da casa de Isaac pouco antes das 7 da noite de sexta-feira, e Isaac imediatamente saiu correndo, jogando a mochila no ombro.

"Ei, você pode começar a dirigir", disse ele assim que entrou.

Stiles não hesitou; ele percebeu que Isaac queria evitar seu pai o máximo possível. "Você comeu?"

Isaac acenou com a cabeça, "Só um pouco."

"Nervoso?"

Isaac riu brevemente. “Sim, talvez um pouco. Você tem certeza de que não é uma seita? "

"Eu prometo", disse Stiles, lançando um sorriso para Isaac. "Embora você apenas tenha que confiar em mim ... porque estamos entrando na Reserva e a casa de Laura não terminou de ser reformada, então parece um pouco incompleta, mas eu juro por Deus que não vamos matar você ou nada."

Isaac riu. “Eu ainda posso mudar de ideia? E se tivéssemos um encontro real, em vez de apenas fingir que vamos ter um encontro? "

Stiles olhou de relance, "Você realmente quer mudar de ideia?" Isaac encolheu os ombros. “Claro que você pode, cara. Laura só vai seguir em frente se você estiver totalmente de acordo. "

"Sim?"

"E se formos, e eu desmaiar no último minuto, você ainda vai me levar para casa?"

Stiles estendeu a mão e, após um minuto de hesitação, Isaac colocou a sua e Stiles apertou. "Claro. Tudo que você precisa fazer é pedir e estaremos fora de lá. E Laura e Derek vão entender completamente e não vão tentar impedi-lo nem nada. ”

"Você tem certeza?"

“Eu sou,” Stiles disse resolutamente. "Lembra do que você me perguntou outro dia?" Isaac acenou com a cabeça novamente, e Stiles gentilmente removeu sua mão da de Isaac, mas a deixou baixa. Ele pensou lumos em sua cabeça, principalmente porque Deaton tinha ficado visivelmente irritado por ele ficar dizendo isso em voz alta, e uma pequena bola de luz apareceu na mão de Stiles.

Isaac apontou para ele e disse "Uau", quando apenas meio que balançou ao seu toque.

Stiles olhou para ele, impressionado, embora já tivesse feito isso centenas de vezes nas últimas semanas. "Eu prometo a você Isaac, eu cuido de você."

Quando Stiles estacionou o jipe perto da varanda da frente, ele acenou para Laura enquanto ela esperava por eles na varanda. Stiles pegou sua bolsa nas costas e correu para dar um abraço em Laura. Isaac seguiu um pouco mais devagar, "Nós somos abraçadores", disse Laura um tanto se desculpando.

Isaac riu e deu um passo para um abraço também.

"Você vai se acostumar com isso", disse Stiles, "é bom, na verdade."

"Isaac, gostaria que conhecesse meu irmão", disse Laura, e Derek apareceu no topo da escada da varanda. "Este é Derek."

Derek trotou escada abaixo e estendeu a mão. "Sem abraço?" Isaac riu quando estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Derek. Derek sorriu e puxou Isaac para um abraço.

Laura apontou para a casa: "Estamos reformando isso, já que acabamos de voltar de Nova York, onde vivemos por alguns anos. Quer fazer um tour? ”

Isaac assentiu e seguiu Laura escada acima. Enquanto caminhavam, Stiles se aproximou de Derek, que lhe deu um abraço com um braço antes de ambos subirem as escadas juntos. Laura levou todos para um tour pela casa, embora a maior parte envolvesse apontar o que ela esperava fazer. Os encanadores e eletricistas estiveram lá naquela semana, então todas as luzes funcionaram, o que era melhor do que da última vez que Stiles estivera na casa. A casa inteira foi lacrada, então todas as paredes externas e as janelas foram feitas, mas apenas parte do gesso cartonado foi colocado dentro, então alguns dos quartos só tinham lâmpadas penduradas, onde Laura jurou que coisas mais legais seriam instaladas eventualmente.

"Você tem muitos quartos", Isaac observou depois que Laura apontou o quinto.

Laura acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, estamos consertando para ficar bem parecido com a casa do jeito que costumava ser, e tínhamos um pacote grande então."

"Então, o quê, eu teria meu próprio quarto?"

“Se você quiser”, respondeu Laura.

As sobrancelhas de Isaac se ergueram, "Sério?"

“Temos espaço”, respondeu Laura com um pequeno sorriso. "Stiles já deu call no final, no entanto."

“Só até que alguém realmente precise”, acrescentou Stiles. “Vou morar em casa, obviamente, mas ... vai ser legal ter um quarto aqui para dormir.”

Isaac sorriu, "Tudo bem, eu pude ver a atração disso."

Depois que eles voltaram para a sala de estar, Laura apontou para os colchões de ar, cadeiras de camping e mochilas. “Então, eu sei que isso é um pouco ridículo, mas eu trouxe meu laptop e uns três pacotes de lanches, e achei que poderíamos assistir a Netflix e apenas sair. Me sinto mal por não estar oferecendo a você algo mais sofisticado, Isaac. "

Isaac acenou, "Stiles explicou um pouco sobre como é melhor fazer isso na lua nova, então eu entendo que você não pode controlar o tempo ou algo assim. Além disso, podemos apenas fingir que estamos usando um glam ou algo assim. "

Derek quase cuspiu sua bebida e começou a rir e tossir ao mesmo tempo. Stiles se aproximou para dar um tapinha em suas costas, consolador, "Acho que foi a melhor reação de todos os tempos ao uso da palavra 'glamping'."

Isaac riu, "Derek, eu sinto muito."

"Está tudo bem," Derek engasgou, com o rosto vermelho, mas ainda rindo. “Isso foi incrível. Eu amo isso." Ele olhou para Laura, "Nossa primeira matilha na casa é glamping."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Ugh, tudo bem, então estamos glamping."

Isaac ergueu levemente a mão como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta na aula e Laura sorriu: "Desculpe, sei que às vezes nos empolgamos."

"Posso ver?" Isaac perguntou suavemente.

Derek conseguiu se recompor, mas Laura ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. "O que? O turno?" Isaac acenou com a cabeça uma vez e Laura olhou para Derek, "Você faria isso?"

Derek assentiu e se aproximou um pouco mais. “A maioria dos lobisomens muda para o que chamamos de mudança Beta,” ele explicou enquanto lentamente começava a mudança. Stiles nunca o tinha visto fazer isso tão intencionalmente antes, então ele prestou muita atenção. Ele podia ver o cabelo e a estrutura óssea de seu rosto mudando, e o brilho azul revelador de seus olhos apareceu quase que instantaneamente. “Você e eu seremos capazes de fazer isso. Não é drasticamente estranho nem nada. Olha, eu tenho garras agora, ”Derek estendeu as mãos com as palmas abertas, e Isaac estendeu a mão para virá-las e estudá-las. "E meu rosto está diferente, eu sei, Stiles, você pode parar de olhar tanto, mas a aparência é só isso. Mas nesta mudança, nossos sentidos estão mais sensíveis e estamos mais fortes. ”

"Para onde vão suas sobrancelhas?" Perguntou Stiles. Derek revirou os olhos. "Não, quero dizer, normalmente você tem sobrancelhas expressivas e agora elas se foram. Como vou saber ler suas expressões? ”

“Isso ajuda?” Derek perguntou e ele se inclinou para Stiles e rosnou. Stiles saltou ligeiramente e começou a rir, estendendo a mão para dar um tapinha na bochecha de Derek.

Isaac apenas observou a troca com os olhos arregalados. Ele respirou fundo, trêmulo, e perguntou: "Laura ... o seu ... turno é diferente?"

Ela assentiu. “Eu posso fazer a mudança completa para um lobo, embora eu não precise, pois ainda posso acessar a mudança Beta também. Mas, para me transformar em lobo, gosto de tirar a roupa primeiro, porque minha outra opção é rasgá-las ou ficar preso nas minhas roupas, e nenhum dos dois é particularmente digno. ”

Isaac riu, “Ok, é justo. E ... Laura, eu sei que você disse que não nos transformamos em animais selvagens ou qualquer coisa na lua cheia ... mas o que acontece? "

"Isso é tudo lixo de Hollywood", explicou Derek, voltando lentamente. Isaac observou as garras lentamente se transformarem em unhas regulares. “O lobo está dentro de nós o tempo todo, e no começo pode ser difícil para você aprender como controlá-lo, o que é parte da razão pela qual estamos aqui em uma noite de sexta-feira, então você tem alguns dias para trabalhar antes de voltar para a escola ou algo assim. ”

“Na lua cheia”, continuou Laura, “o lobo é mais forte, então vamos passar os primeiros juntos para garantir que você não perca o controle, porque isso pode ser ruim, mas depois disso, uma vez que você ' Se estiver confiante sobre o seu controle, você terá a liberdade de escolher o que deseja fazer em luas cheias. ”

"Ok, então eu ainda posso fazer o que quiser na lua cheia?" Laura acenou com a cabeça. "Mas eu também poderia sair com vocês?" Laura acenou com a cabeça novamente. Isaac acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes seguidas. "Ok, e Stiles tem magia?"

“Ele é nosso emissário de matilha e Spark,” Laura explicou. “Existem alguns tipos diferentes de pessoas que podem usar magia, e Stiles é o tipo mais poderoso.”

“Não me diga! Como o Doutor Estranho? ” Isaac perguntou.

Stiles riu e deu de ombros, "Eu sou mais como Neville agora, mas estou trabalhando em algumas coisas. Eu realmente só comecei a descobrir as coisas algumas semanas atrás. ”

"OK." Isaac se virou para olhar para Laura e acenou com a cabeça novamente.

"OK?" Ela perguntou.

"Como nós ... como você faz isso?"

Laura sorriu. "Vou te morder. O lado, logo abaixo das costelas, é o melhor porque fica no torso e não sangra muito. Vai doer. Eu sinto Muito. Mas então, em apenas algumas horas, você se transformará em um lobisomem e ficará completamente curado. " Isaac acenou com a cabeça. “Derek e Stiles vão nos dar privacidade por alguns minutos, e então, quando terminarmos, começaremos a hora do lanche e a Netflix.”

Stiles esperou que Isaac acenasse para ele novamente e fez um rápido sinal de positivo com o polegar. Isaac lançou-lhe um sorriso rápido, embora Stiles pudesse dizer que ele ainda estava lutando contra os nervos.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça para Laura e saiu, puxando o pacote de cinzas da montanha do bolso e andando cerca de três metros de casa. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Derek o acompanhava um ou dois passos atrás dele e brincou: "Você é meu controle de qualidade?"

Derek riu e deu de ombros, "Quer dizer, eu estava apenas fazendo companhia para você aqui no escuro, mas sim, acho que também posso ser o controle de qualidade."

“Meu próprio lobo mau para me proteger contra coisas que surgem durante a noite”, Stiles desmaiou.

“Eu sou uma das coisas que fazem barulho durante a noite,” Derek rosnou.

“Oh meu Deus,” Stiles engasgou, “Essa foi uma piada legítima, com o rosnado assustador correspondente para ir com ela. Estou espantado. Na verdade, foi a sua segunda piada assustadora da noite. Isso é incrível. ”

Derek bateu suavemente no ombro de Stiles, tomando cuidado para não empurrá-lo o suficiente para interromper a linha de cinzas da montanha que ele estava lentamente deixando cair de sua mão. “Eu faço piadas.”

"Sim, sim", Stiles concordou. "Quer dizer, eu sou tecnicamente uma das coisas que fazem barulho durante a noite também, não sou?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

“Bem, Deaton continua explicando as diferenças entre Sparks e Druidas, e ser um druida tem tudo a ver com manter o equilíbrio entre as coisas, como o bem e o mal, a natureza e a humanidade, e tudo mais. Mas uma faísca? Somos apenas poder. Existem Sparks ruins? Porque isso seria fodidamente assustador. "

Derek ficou em silêncio por alguns passos. "Eu acho. Eu não sei, honestamente. Mas minha mãe sempre dizia "Somos predadores, mas isso não significa que temos que ser assassinos". Acho que é a mesma coisa com Sparks. Você tem o poder de fazer coisas ruins, mas você pode fazer a escolha. ”

Stiles sorriu e esfregou as mãos, tirando o resto das cinzas da montanha. Ele se concentrou em sua Centelha e reforçou a ala das cinzas da montanha com uma ala secundária própria. Agora, nenhum ser humano sobrenatural ou normal seria capaz de cruzar as barreiras em qualquer direção. "Como é?"

Derek retribuiu o sorriso e estendeu a mão até atingir a barreira invisível. "Perfeito."

Stiles avançou e abraçou Derek. “Obrigado por isso, a propósito. Eu gostaria de ter conhecido sua mãe. Ela parece incrível. ”

Derek envolveu seus braços ao redor de Stiles e eles apenas ficaram ali por alguns momentos, antes de Derek levantar a cabeça. “Eles estão prontos. Pronto para entrar? ”

Quando eles voltaram para a casa, Isaac estava sentado em um dos colchões encostado na parede. Ele deu um pequeno aceno com a mão livre enquanto segurava uma bolsa de gelo contra seu lado. "Laura disse que tudo estará curado pela manhã?" Ele gesticulou com o queixo na direção de onde Laura estava tirando sacos de lanches de sua mochila.

Derek acenou com a cabeça, "Você nem mesmo terá cicatrizes."

“Legal,” Isaac disse com um sorriso, pegando a bebida que Stiles lhe entregou enquanto se acomodava nas proximidades.

“Quer ver outra coisa legal?” Derek perguntou, estabelecendo-se do outro lado de Isaac. Quando Isaac assentiu, Derek estendeu a mão e colocou-a sobre a mão de Isaac enquanto segurava a bolsa de gelo. Linhas pretas traçaram a mão de Derek e Isaac soltou um suspiro. “Podemos aliviar a dor das pessoas.”

"Cara, isso é tão legal!" Stiles disse, inclinando-se para que pudesse ver melhor as rugas na mão e no braço de Derek. “Eu não sabia disso! O que são essas linhas pretas? Isso é como ... uma manifestação de dor? Afinal, o que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu realmente não me importo", disse Isaac, "porque isso é mágico."

Stiles semicerrou os olhos para Derek dramaticamente. "Isso não deveria ser minha praia?" Derek mostrou a língua para Stiles, que riu de volta.

Laura deu um tapinha nas costas de Stiles enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. "Sim, claro, mas também temos alguns truques na manga." Laura passou os sacos de lanches e bebidas e se acomodou. “Todos os banheiros funcionam, e há um no final do corredor, mas não há porta nele, então apenas tenha isso em mente. Se você quiser mais privacidade, há cinco banheiros no andar de cima. Nenhum deles tem portas também, mas eles estão pelo menos mais longe. "

Depois de discutir por alguns minutos sobre o que assistir na Netflix, eles finalmente concordaram e se estabeleceram. Depois que a maioria dos lanches acabou e todos fizeram pelo menos uma viagem estranha ao banheiro, Isaac finalmente adormeceu.

“Então, como está indo até agora? Eu não sei o que é normal, ”Stiles sussurrou.

"Acho que tudo vai ficar bem", disse Laura com um sorriso cansado. Derek colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela. Seus ombros relaxaram pela primeira vez em horas e ela suspirou. "Eu não queria preocupá-lo, mas isso é estressante."

“Quando ele acordar, a transformação estará completa”, Derek acrescentou para o benefício de Stiles.

"Derek e eu vamos dormir em turnos", disse Laura, "mas você devia dormir, Stiles."

"Eu amo muito vocês dois", disse Stiles com um sorriso irônico, "mas há cerca de 8% de chance de eu realmente adormecer esta noite." Em suas sobrancelhas Hale idênticas e confusas, Stiles explicou. “Eu tenho um sono ruim. Basicamente, preciso que as estrelas se alinhem para dormir bem. Tipo, travesseiro perfeito, cobertor, temperatura, nível de som, nível de ansiedade, a coisa toda. Sua casca de casa é muito emocionante até agora, mas está longe de ser ideal. ”

"Espere, eu sabia que você não dorme muito", protestou Derek, "não sabia que era porque você é exigente."

"Exigente?" Stiles sussurrou e gritou. “Cara, eu adoraria se isso fosse apenas exigente. Se eu fosse exigente, poderia simplesmente comprar uma fronha nova ou mudar a temperatura do ar-condicionado. Isso é praticamente patológico e me fez ficar sem sono desde que minha mãe morreu. ”

"Só começou então?" Laura perguntou baixinho. Stiles assentiu. “Eu tenho uma ideia então. Venha aqui." Ela gesticulou em direção ao espaço ao lado dela no colchão de ar.

"Você quer ... abraçar?" Perguntou Stiles.

"Você adotou nosso bando mais rápido do que eu teria pensado possível para alguém que não foi criado em um", disse Laura. “Sempre que um de nós está chateado ou perturbado, o contato físico o torna melhor. Não estou prometendo que vou consertar qualquer que seja o problema subjacente, mas aposto que estar perto vai ajudar. ”

Stiles deu de ombros e caminhou cautelosamente até Laura. Depois de se mexer por um ou dois minutos, ele finalmente se acalmou. Ela gentilmente passou um braço pela cintura dele e se aconchegou perto de forma que Stiles fosse a colherzinha. "Agora tente dormir."

Stiles deu de ombros mentalmente e começou sua rotina de repassar tudo o que tinha feito até agora naquele dia. Antes mesmo de chegar à hora do almoço, ele estava dormindo.

*

Stiles acordou quando o sol começou a nascer, ele piscou e viu que Laura estava dormindo ao lado dele. Ela tinha um braço jogado sobre os olhos e uma perna emaranhada nos de Stiles. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que Derek estava encostado em uma das paredes, lendo.

“Acho que nunca percebi o verdadeiro valor das cortinas”, Stiles brincou baixinho. Derek ergueu os olhos e sorriu. “Como está Isaac?”

Derek apontou com o queixo. "Como ele se sente por você?"

Stiles olhou para Isaac, onde ele estava dormindo a alguns metros de distância. Ele observou enquanto o peito de Isaac subia e descia algumas vezes antes de alcançar sua Centelha da maneira que estava começando a se tornar familiar. Ele podia sentir as cordas que conduziam a Laura e Derek; ambos brilhavam intensamente. Havia outra corda agora, mais fraca e um tanto tênue, mas conduzia diretamente para Isaac, que estava brilhando com uma leve cor dourada, embora fosse de alguma forma diferente do tom de ouro de Derek. Ele cutucou um pouco a corda da magia e se sentiu satisfeito porque parecia essencialmente igual às cordas de Laura e Derek, mesmo que não fosse tão forte ainda.

Stiles olhou de volta para Derek finalmente. "Ele se sente como vocês dois."

Derek acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. “A transformação correu bem. Esse foi o primeiro desafio. Agora temos que dar a ele um curso intensivo sobre o que significa ser um lobisomem e como se controlar. Não queremos que ele perca mais aula do que o necessário, mas ele não pode voltar até que possa demonstrar pelo menos algum controle. ”

“Serei capaz de ajudar? Já que estarei na escola, certo? Ele não vai captar essa vibração de matilha de mim, mesmo se não estivermos nas mesmas classes? "

“Provavelmente,” Laura murmurou ao lado de Stiles. "Isso é parte da razão pela qual queríamos você aqui neste fim de semana, para que ele possa se relacionar com você tanto quanto conosco. O vínculo da matilha é automático conosco, embora precise ser nutrido. Com você, porém ... eu não tenho certeza. Eu não sei como é para um lobo recém-mordido e uma Faísca ainda em treinamento. "

"Eu posso sentir o vínculo", respondeu Stiles. "Não é tão forte quanto aquele com vocês dois, mas já está lá."

Laura bocejou ao lado dele. “Precisamos conseguir cortinas”, acrescentou ela.

"Foi o que eu disse", respondeu Stiles com um sorriso. “Então ... o que devemos esperar quando ele acordar. Ele será totalmente selvagem ou apenas o seu eu normal? ”

"Ele provavelmente será totalmente normal", respondeu Laura. "Mas já que estamos acordados agora, Derek, você se importaria de correr para pegar o café da manhã?"

“Por que eu não vou?” Perguntou Stiles.

"Bem, por um lado, Isaac conhece você há mais tempo", apontou Laura, "então acordar com um rosto familiar deve ser reconfortante."

“E em segundo lugar, qualquer pessoa que vir um adolescente andando às 6h30 da manhã em um fim de semana fará uma tonelada de perguntas. Posso entrar e sair da cidade sem chamar tanta atenção. ” Derek se levantou e se espreguiçou enquanto falava, e Stiles tentou não notar a visão de seu abdômen tonificado enquanto sua camisa levantava.

“Ah, as vantagens de ser velho”, brincou Stiles. "Acho que vou ficar confortável aqui."

Derek chutou suavemente a perna de Stiles, "Não, você precisa me deixar sair da barreira e colocá-la de volta enquanto estou fora."

\- E então deixe-o entrar de novo - disse Laura, rolando. "Eu consigo ficar confortável aqui, no entanto."

Stiles cutucou o lado dela e depois pulou da cama quando ela deu um tapa nele. "Tudo bem, vou fazer meu trabalho, eu acho."

*

Cerca de 40 minutos depois, Laura cutucou Stiles e sussurrou: “Derek está chegando”.

Stiles gemeu, mas se levantou. Derek estava esperando na linha de cinzas da montanha quando Stiles se aproximou. “Por favor, me diga que você tem café,” ele resmungou enquanto abria a enfermaria.

Derek entrou e mostrou a Stiles a caixa de café que segurava.

“Oh meu Deus, eu poderia beijar você,” Stiles gemeu enquanto pegava a caixa.

Derek pulou fora de alcance, "Ward primeiro, depois café."

Stiles fez um gesto enxotando em direção às cinzas da montanha e sentiu a proteção voltar ao lugar. Ele adicionou a proteção secundária com sua Spark e então se voltou para Derek. "Lá. Eu ganhei meu sustento. Posso tomar o café agora? ”

Derek sorriu, “O que você vai fazer, apenas derramar na sua garganta? Ou você quer os copos que tenho aqui? ” Stiles se lançou sobre Derek, que riu e saltou para fora do caminho. Ele correu escada acima e Stiles o perseguiu, esbarrando nele no momento em que Derek estava abrindo a porta. Stiles envolveu um braço em volta das costas de Derek enquanto ele estendia a mão sobre o peito para pegar o café. “Espere, espere, espere, você está espremendo os sanduíches,” Derek riu.

Stiles afrouxou o aperto em Derek e recuou um pouco, "Bem, agora espere, eu também não gostaria disso." Ele e Derek apenas sorriram um para o outro por alguns segundos antes de Laura pisar na varanda.

“Se você acabou de jogar, eu gostaria de comer.”

“Desculpe,” Derek e Stiles entoaram ao mesmo tempo, antes de atirar um para o outro sorrisos novamente.

Stiles seguiu os irmãos para dentro de casa e olhou para Isaac. "Você acha que ele ainda está dormindo por causa da mordida ou apenas porque isso é normal para ele?"

Laura deu de ombros enquanto dava uma mordida em seu sanduíche. “Ainda são sete da manhã. Acho que é provavelmente o horário normal de sono dele. "

“Mas ele também pode estar extremamente cansado por causa do que seu corpo passou,” admitiu Derek. "Não tenho certeza. Laura e eu não tínhamos permissão para entrar quando nossa mãe mordeu os poucos humanos que se juntaram ao bando quando éramos mais jovens. "

“Era uma coisa só para adultos”, disse Laura.

Stiles assentiu e serviu uma xícara de café para si mesmo. Ele esbarrou em Derek de propósito quando se afastou e Derek o empurrou, fazendo-o quase derramar seu café.

"Rapazes, é muito cedo para isso", queixou-se Laura.

"Estou sentindo cheiro de café?" A voz de Isaac falhou. "E bacon?"

Stiles sorriu e pegou um dos sanduíches antes de caminhar até Isaac. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Isaac pegou o sanduíche e Stiles o entregou antes de se abaixar ao lado dele. “Estranho,” Isaac respondeu antes de abrir o sanduíche. “Eu posso gostar de ... cheirar tudo? Tanto que o cheiro do café e da comida era quase confuso. É como se ... eu pudesse sentir o cheiro de cada coisa, tipo, o papel de cera e o papelão e tudo. ”

"Como você toma seu café, por falar nisso?" Laura perguntou. "Eu vou consertar para você."

“Leite e açúcar, por favor,” Isaac respondeu com um bocejo.

Derek ergueu o saco de sanduíches e veio sentar-se em frente a Isaac e Stiles. Laura se acomodou do outro lado de Isaac e entregou-lhe o café.

“A transição parece ter corrido bem”, disse Laura com um sorriso.

"Sim?" Isaac perguntou. "Não me sinto ... tão diferente quanto pensei que sentiria."

“Acho que parte disso é só você se acostumar com as coisas”, reconheceu Laura. “Você já disse que seu olfato é mais forte. Agora você só precisa descobrir como saber o que você está cheirando. ”

“E também como desligá-lo,” Derek acrescentou. “No momento, você está acostumado com os cheiros da casa. Você se acostumou com eles enquanto dormia. Mas às vezes, se houver muitos cheiros novos, pode ser opressor. ”

"Como vocês moravam em Nova York, então?" Perguntou Stiles.

“Temos um controle muito bom”, respondeu Laura.

“Mas também tentamos evitar o metrô na hora do rush e coisas assim”, acrescentou Derek. “Só porque estamos no controle de nossos sentidos, não significa que eles ainda não sejam fortes.”

"Mas você quer dizer na escola, certo?" Isaac perguntou depois de tomar um gole de seu café. "Tipo, é quando eu poderia ficar sobrecarregado?"

Laura acenou com a cabeça. "Provavelmente. Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas é por isso que fizemos isso em um fim de semana, para que você possa praticar um pouco antes de voltar para a escola. ”

“Além disso, estarei sempre lá”, acrescentou Stiles, “apenas no caso de você ter dificuldade.”

Isaac assentiu e deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche. "Por que isso não é estranho, a propósito?" Com as sobrancelhas levantadas, Isaac gesticulou para os quatro basicamente todos sentados e comendo em seu colchão. "Acordei há apenas alguns minutos e estamos todos sentados juntos como se isso fosse normal ... e parece normal, mas há uma parte do meu cérebro que também está me dizendo que deveria ser estranho. Eu conheci você ontem à noite ", disse ele, olhando para Derek," e Laura, eu mal te conhecia, e Stiles, nos conhecemos há anos, mas nunca fomos próximos. " Isaac olhou entre os três mais algumas vezes, "Mas não parece estranho que todos nós dormimos no mesmo quarto e estamos quase aninhados agora."

"Nós somos o bando," Laura disse suavemente. “Você tem um novo conjunto de instintos agora; os antigos ainda estão lá, mas há alguns adicionados também. E eles são fortes. ”

“Lobos, sim, Stiles, lobos de verdade e lobisomens extraem força e conforto de suas matilhas,” Derek disse, revirando os olhos para Stiles. “A proximidade e o toque físico são importantes para nós.”

"Isso é parte da razão de vocês serem abraçadores?" Isaac adivinhou.

"Sim, isso faz parte", concordou Laura. “Existem também outros fatores, mas podemos chegar a eles mais tarde.”

Isaac acenou com a cabeça e continuou comendo seu sanduíche. Depois de um minuto, ele olhou para Stiles. "Você não é um lobisomem."

Stiles sorriu: "Eu não sou."

“Mas você sente ...” Isaac piscou algumas vezes como se procurasse a palavra certa. "Você se sente como eles."

“Ele se sente como um bando,” Derek confirmou, “porque ele é. Sua magia o ajuda a se relacionar conosco de uma maneira que é diferente de como os membros humanos do bando se sentiriam. "

“Depois que você se acostumar com as coisas, você será capaz de distingui-lo. Seu vínculo parece claramente mais mágico do que nós. ” Laura sorriu para Stiles enquanto falava.

"Espere, eu quero?" Stiles disse, endireitando-se. “Por que vocês não me contam essas coisas? O que eu sinto? ”

Isaac e Derek riram da emoção repentina de Stiles. "Você se sente ... brilhante", disse Laura com um sorriso, "enquanto Derek e Isaac parecem mais terrosos."

"Eu sou brilhante?" Stiles disse. “Eu nem sei o que isso significa, mas eu adoro isso.”


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"Então você virá depois do treino de lacrosse esta noite?" Scott perguntou quando eles saíram da aula de Inglês na segunda-feira.

  


"Sim. Eu meio que amo que o Deaton fecha toda segunda-feira. É muito bom que nós dois tenhamos um dia livre juntos, ”Stiles respondeu, com cuidado para navegar ao redor do grande grupo de calouros que estava bloqueando metade do corredor.

  


Stiles sentiu Isaac uma fração de segundo antes de seu braço envolver os ombros de Stiles, e ele estava feliz por não ter pulado com a presença repentina pressionada contra ele. Ele olhou nos olhos de Isaac e viu que eles estavam mais largos do que o normal. "Como vai?" Ele perguntou baixinho, envolvendo um braço em volta da cintura de Isaac em troca.

  


"É muito", Isaac respondeu, puxando Stiles um pouco mais perto.

  


Scott estava olhando para os dois abertamente. "Uh, ei Isaac."

  


Isaac acenou com a cabeça para Scott, mas não disse nada. Stiles percebeu que ele respirava profundamente. “Isaac, Scott é como um membro honorário, então ele sabe sobre quase tudo.”

  


"Oh sim?" Isaac disse, olhando para Scott com mais interesse. “Então não temos que falar em código, mentir ou algo assim?”

  


"Não. Ele está seguro, ”Stiles confirmou.

  


"Impressionante. É apenas o terceiro período e hoje já foi difícil ", admitiu Isaac, esfregando o lado da cabeça.

  


"Você sente que está lidando com isso, ou precisamos ir embora?" Stiles perguntou, tentando não prestar atenção aos olhares que eles estavam recebendo enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor de braços dados.

  


"Você iria comigo?" Isaac perguntou com os olhos arregalados, olhando para Stiles.

  


“Claro, cara,” Stiles respondeu, “pelo menos até encontrarmos Laura ou Derek para ajudá-lo. Eu não o deixaria sozinho se você não se sentisse bem para isso. "

  


Isaac respirou fundo novamente. "Obrigado. Apenas estar perto de você está ajudando muito, na verdade. ”

  


Stiles franziu os lábios enquanto pensava. "E se você pegar minha flanela?"

  


"O que?"

  


"Minha camisa", disse Stiles, estendendo a mão e levantando um pouco a camisa exterior. “Provavelmente cheira como eu, certo? Isso ajudaria você a passar por algumas aulas? ”

  


O rosto de Isaac lentamente se abriu em um sorriso, "Eu acho que sim. Isso é estranho?"

  


Stiles deu de ombros, "Eu ficaria feliz em ver meu namorado vestindo minha camisa."

  


Scott sufocou uma risada e Isaac sorriu. “Sabe, quando você coloca dessa forma, pode ficar tudo bem. E se trocássemos as camisas? Eu não tenho um suéter ou qualquer coisa para te dar. "

  


Stiles olhou e percebeu que eles estavam perto do banheiro, "Vamos", disse ele, conduzindo Isaac em direção ao banheiro. "Podemos trocar lá com ... olhares estranhos mínimos."

  


“Caras, vocês estão por conta própria. Stiles, vejo você no almoço, e Isaac, vejo você no lacrosse. " Scott acenou e continuou andando pelo corredor.

  


Uma vez no banheiro, Stiles rapidamente tirou suas duas camisas e as estendeu para Isaac, que também a tirou rapidamente. "Não é justo, cara", disse Stiles. "Desde quando você tem a porra de um pacote de seis?"

  


Isaac sorriu novamente, “Desde este fim de semana. Você está com ciúmes? " Stiles estendeu a mão e cutucou o estômago de repente tonificado de Isaac, e Isaac riu e se contorceu para fora do caminho enquanto vestia as camisas de Stiles. "Sim, isso é melhor", disse ele enquanto respirava fundo no colarinho de Stiles.

  


Stiles se sentiu um pouco bobo com a camisa justa de Isaac com decote em V. "Quão ridícula eu pareço?"

  


Isaac se aproximou de Stiles, empurrando-o ligeiramente contra a parede. Stiles estava prestes a questioná-lo quando a porta se abriu e Danny e Jackson entraram. Os olhos de Danny se arregalaram para eles, mas ele continuou entrando. Jackson, entretanto, parou na porta e ficou boquiaberto. Isaac baixou a mão e pegou a mão de Stiles, em seguida, puxou-o para fora do banheiro, passando por Jackson com um sorriso de escárnio enquanto eles passavam.

  


Assim que eles estavam no corredor, Isaac se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Stiles: "A camisa fica bem em você", antes de se virar e ir embora.

  


Stiles estremeceu ligeiramente e então correu para a próxima aula.

  


*

  


Depois do lacrosse, Isaac estendeu as camisas de Stiles para ele, e Stiles devolveu a dele a Isaac. Stiles tinha certeza de que Jackson os estava observando, mas estava determinado a não reconhecê-lo.

  


"Você quer uma carona para casa?" Stiles perguntou baixinho.

  


Isaac enrijeceu por um minuto, "Eu estava indo para a biblioteca depois da escola, você sabe, para fazer meu dever de casa."

  


Stiles acenou com a cabeça, "Posso perguntar a Scott se você pode sair com a gente na casa dele?"

  


"Você acha que ele vai se importar?" Isaac perguntou. “Eu não quero atrapalhar.”

  


Stiles balançou a cabeça: "Onde ele está?"

  


Isaac inclinou a cabeça por um segundo, "Acho que ele ainda está no campo."

  


"Esquisito. Vamos ver o que ele está fazendo ", disse Stiles, e ficou feliz por Isaac o ter seguido.

  


Eles encontraram Scott conversando com Allison, a garota por quem ele estava apaixonado nas últimas semanas. "Ei, Allison," Stiles disse com um aceno enquanto eles se aproximavam.

  


"Ei, Stiles, como vai?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso largo.

  


"Foram bons." Stiles respondeu: “Mudamos após o treino e acabamos de perceber que Scotty não conseguiu entrar no vestiário. Allison, você conhece Isaac? ” Ela balançou a cabeça, assim como Isaac.

  


“Isaac, Allison é nova aqui e temos estudado juntos nas últimas semanas”, disse Scott. “Allison, Isaac está na equipe de lacrosse conosco, e ele é um veterano, e ele é ...” Scott olhou entre Isaac e Stiles. Eles haviam contado a ele sobre a desculpa de estarem namorando, mas aparentemente não se sentiram muito confortáveis em continuar a mentir.

  


"Amigo", disse Stiles, ao mesmo tempo que Isaac dizia: "Namorado." Os dois ergueram as sobrancelhas um para o outro e corrigiram: "Namorado", disse Stiles ao mesmo tempo que Isaac disse: "Amigo".

  


Allison começou a rir dos três, já que Scott estava olhando para os dois como se eles fossem loucos. "Deixa comigo. Você está naquele estágio de ‘é complicado’ ou algo assim. ”

  


Isaac colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Stiles novamente e puxou-o para perto, "Ou o que seja", ele concordou com um sorriso malicioso. Stiles lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, mas não se moveu para sair de debaixo de seu braço.

  


Scott olhou entre eles, “Stiles, desculpe, eu perdi a noção do tempo. Você está pronto para ir?"

  


Stiles assentiu. "Você se importa se Isaac sair com a gente também?"

  


"Sim, tudo bem", disse Scott com um sorriso largo. “Deixe-me ir me trocar bem rápido. Allison, posso te ligar mais tarde? "

  


"Sim, ok", disse ela com um sorriso, colocando um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha. “E você tem planos para esta sexta-feira? Lydia me convidou para jogar boliche com ela e suas amigas, e gostaria que alguém estivesse comigo, caso fique estranho. "

  


O sorriso de Scott poderia iluminar uma sala. "Sim, claro! Eu adoro boliche! Você quer que eu te pegue? "

  


“Ótimo,” ela disse antes de virar no local. "Eu vou falar com você mais tarde, então."

  


Stiles fez uma careta animada para Scott quando Allison se afastou e Scott fez um gesto silencioso, antes de socar o ar com entusiasmo e, em seguida, correr em direção ao vestiário.

  


“Aww, nosso pequeno Scott está crescendo,” Isaac sussurrou. "Esse vai ser o primeiro encontro dele?"

  


"Cale a boca, cara", disse Stiles, olhando para Isaac, com apenas uma ou duas polegadas entre eles.

  


Algo nos olhos de Isaac mudou quando eles se entreolharam e, de repente, Isaac empurrou Stiles contra a arquibancada, refletindo o movimento que ele havia feito no banheiro mais cedo, mas desta vez, algo estava diferente. "Você cheira incrível," Isaac quase rosnou para Stiles enquanto abaixava a cabeça ligeiramente e inspirava profundamente atrás da orelha de Stiles. “Desde que você estava vestindo minha camisa antes. É algo sobre a nossa mistura de cheiros, eu acho. "

  


Stiles descobriu-se rastreando as costas de Isaac por vontade própria. "Sim?" ele suspirou.

  


Isaac se afastou um pouco para olhar para Stiles novamente antes de se virar de repente, “Merda, Jackson está vindo. Como ele está em todo lugar? ”

  


Stiles se inclinou rapidamente e pegou os lábios de Isaac com os seus, uma de suas mãos envolvendo a lateral do pescoço de Isaac. Isaac aprofundou o beijo, sua língua dançando em Stiles em segundos. Ele apertou os braços em volta das costas de Stiles, esmagando seus corpos.

  


“Vamos lá, Jackson,” Danny disse do outro lado das arquibancadas. “Vamos cruzar o campo desta forma. Não precisamos incomodar quem quer que seja. ”

  


Stiles apertou os dedos na camisa de Isaac e sorriu contra seus lábios. Danny era o melhor, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de quem estava ajudando.

  


Depois de mais alguns segundos, até mesmo Stiles podia ouvir as vozes de Danny e Jackson morrendo, e Stiles começou a recuar, mas Isaac rosnou baixinho e estendeu uma mão até a nuca de Stiles enquanto a outra mão descia e agarrava seu quadril ele aprofundou o beijo novamente. Stiles sentiu uma emoção percorrer seu corpo quando Isaac se aproximou ainda mais e apoiou os quadris em Stiles. Então ele se afastou de repente e olhou para Stiles, seus braços afrouxando o aperto. Suas pupilas estavam super dilatadas e ele disse com os dentes cerrados: "Ei, encontrei outro gatilho que torna o controle mais difícil."

  


"O que? Eu?" Stiles perguntou sem fôlego, sorrindo, embora Isaac estivesse aparentemente lutando com seu controle. Ele já tinha beijado garotas antes, mas nunca assim, e ele ainda não tinha certeza se gostava de Isaac assim. O que quer que eles acabassem sendo um para o outro, Isaac era claramente um grande beijador.

  


Isaac respirou fundo mais algumas vezes, estremecendo. "Isto é tão estranho. Você se sente confortável e seguro, e estar perto de você me faz sentir mais no controle, mas beijar você? Eu sinto que quase perdi. ” Isaac hesitou por um momento e Stiles apenas observou enquanto uma gama de emoções passou por seu rosto. "Eu ... Stiles, não acho que devemos fazer isso de novo."

  


"Tudo bem", disse Stiles, ficando mais sério. "Por quê?"

  


“Eu queria ...” Isaac balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando clareá-la. “Havia uma parte de mim que não queria parar e ... e se eu não conseguir controlar isso? Eu não quero machucar você ... ou qualquer outra pessoa. "

  


Stiles estendeu a mão para segurar a bochecha de Isaac. “Não faremos mais nada, a menos que você se sinta confortável e confiante de que não perderá o controle. Mas também, lembre-se, eu tenho minha própria proteção, então mesmo que você perca o controle, eu prometo que não vou deixar você me machucar. "

  


Isaac deixou escapar um som entre um soluço e uma risada, e Stiles o puxou para um abraço. Eles apenas se abraçaram por um momento, antes que o telefone de Isaac tocasse.

  


“Ei Laura,” ele disse suavemente. "Não, eu estou bem. Eu prometo. Eu só ... você conhece aquela lista de coisas que você me disse para ter cuidado? Acho que beijar deveria estar nessa lista. ” Stiles olhou para Isaac e os dois sorriram, mas Isaac disse rapidamente: "Não, não, não, não se preocupe. Foi Stiles. Oh, uh, sim, claro, ”Isaac olhou para cima,“ ela quer falar com você, ”ele disse um tanto envergonhado.

  


Stiles fez uma leve careta: "Oi Laura", ele disse assim que colocou o telefone no ouvido.

  


“Stiles,” ela disse lentamente. "Você está bem?"

  


“Cem por cento”, respondeu Stiles. "E Derek disse que você pode ouvir se eu estiver mentindo, certo?"

  


“Na maioria das vezes, sim,” ela respondeu. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

  


“Lembra-se de como dissemos que era mais fácil deixar as pessoas na escola pensarem que estávamos namorando?” Laura murmurou uma afirmativa. "Isaac estava tendo alguns problemas antes, então trocamos as camisas e, depois do treino de lacrosse, nós ... meio que nos beijamos." Isaac fez uma careta e Stiles fez um gesto de “o que você quer que eu diga” com os braços.

  


Stiles praticamente podia ouvir as aspas no ar de Laura enquanto ela respondia: "Tipo de beijo" geralmente não faz alguém quase perder o controle. Eu podia senti-lo lutando no meio do caminho para atravessar a cidade. Você conhece isso?"

  


"Não, desculpe," Stiles respondeu com outra careta. “Não era nossa intenção ...”

  


Stiles ouviu algo que soou particularmente como Laura batendo em seu rosto, “Eu sei. É que ... vocês dois são adolescentes, eu sei disso. E Isaac, eu sei que você pode me ouvir, mas você está lidando com hormônios e novos instintos, então você precisa ser extremamente cuidadoso. Você estava bem durante o lacrosse porque prestou atenção à sua frequência cardíaca, certo? "

  


"Sim", respondeu Isaac. "Você disse que se ficasse muito elevado seria mais fácil para mim perder o controle, então fui extremamente cuidadoso o tempo todo."

  


“Então, qualquer coisa que faça seu coração bater assim eleva seus hormônios, que estão ligados ao lobo. Eu não vou dizer a você para não ficar - "

  


“Não, nós entendemos,” Isaac interrompeu. “Por mais que eu gostasse, era meio assustador também.”

  


"OK. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho ”, disse Laura. "Sejam bons, vocês dois."

  


“Tchau Laura,” o coro. Os dois começaram a rir e quando Scott correu até eles, eles estavam apenas conseguindo enxugar as lágrimas.

  


"Vamos, Scotty-boy", disse Stiles, batendo-lhe nas costas.

  



	9. Chapter 9

* * *

“Então Isaac veio e sentou-se comigo na aula de arte”, disse Scott alguns dias depois, enquanto caminhavam para a quadra de basquete.

Stiles não tinha certeza do que iriam fazer na academia hoje, mas sempre começavam dando algumas voltas ao redor da quadra. "Isso é legal", comentou Stiles enquanto olhava ao redor do ginásio.

"Cara, o que você está procurando?" Scott perguntou, olhando ao redor também.

Stiles gemeu: "Não sei, mas comecei a ter essa sensação ... mas parece perto, como se algo estivesse para acontecer aqui."

"Aqui?" Scott de repente virou a cabeça. "Como o quê?"

“Não sei, Scott. Se eu fizesse, não estaria olhando em volta como se tivesse perdido algo ”, retrucou Stiles. "Desculpe, eu só ... você sabe que odeio me sentir impotente."

Ambos se viraram ao som de alguém gritando. Eles começaram a correr instantaneamente em direção à alcova do ginásio, aquele que tinha a parede de escalada e o equipamento de pista de obstáculos. Stiles sentiu um aperto como se a coisa ruim estivesse para acontecer e fez uma careta ao perceber o que o gritador estava olhando. O longo cabelo loiro de Erica era visível no topo da parede de escalada, mas ele não conseguia ver seu cinto ou corda de proteção.

"Ela não subiu lá sem corda, foi?" Scott engasgou no momento em que Erica largou a parede de repente e caiu.

"Merda!" Stiles gritou enquanto a garota no chão gritou novamente. Ele ainda estava a cerca de quinze metros de distância e entrou em pânico e tentou colocar uma proteção embaixo de Erica. Ele nunca tinha criado um tão longe de si antes. Ele viu quando Erica atingiu a barreira que ele estava tentando construir enquanto continuava a correr; ela diminuiu a velocidade por um segundo antes de quebrar a barreira meio formada e cair no chão.

Stiles e Scott chegaram alguns segundos depois e caíram no chão ao lado dela. "Ela está respirando", disse Stiles após um segundo.

Scott olhou para a garota que já havia gritado várias vezes: "Vá chamar a professora", disse ele, "ok?"

“Certo, sim,” ela disse e então se virou e correu.

O resto da turma chegou alguns segundos depois, e Stiles gritou: “Dê a ela um pouco de espaço. Acho que ela teve outra convulsão. ”

A classe ficou ao redor deles e assistiu. Erica vinha tendo convulsões, pelo que qualquer um deles sabia e, embora não tivesse muitas na escola, houve pelo menos uma ou duas vezes que ela desmaiou.

"Por que ela estava fazendo isso sozinha?" Alguém sussurrou.

A professora chegou alguns segundos depois, falando em seu walk-e-talke o tempo todo: “Um aluno a menos; envie a equipe médica imediatamente. É Erica Reyes. Stilinski, McCall, o que aconteceu? ”

"Ela estava escalando a parede sozinha", disse Scott, "e caiu."

“Acho que ela teve uma convulsão”, acrescentou Stiles.

"Merda", disse a professora de ginástica, caindo de joelhos ao lado de Erica. “Nenhum de vocês ouviu isso. McCall. Vá buscar Finstock ou um dos outros professores de ginástica. Diga a eles que preciso de uma cobertura agora. ”

Duas enfermeiras entraram correndo. Stiles se levantou e recuou. Ele olhou para a classe, que estava olhando para ele com olhos arregalados. Ele procurou por Scott, mas ele não tinha voltado ainda. Stiles tropeçou no corredor e se encostou na parede.

O que ele estava pensando? Se a proteção dele tivesse funcionado, Erica teria apenas flutuado no ar ou talvez deslizado para baixo em um estranho arco ao redor da proteção invisível. Todo mundo teria visto e Stiles não teria sido capaz de explicar de forma honesta, sem se expor. Mas se ele não tivesse tentado colocar a proteção, talvez ela tivesse batido no chão com mais força e se machucado ainda mais? Qual era a utilidade de ter magia se ele não sabia como ajudar as pessoas? Ele deveria apenas ficar lá e assistir enquanto ela caía e talvez morresse?

Stiles enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Erica era a segunda pessoa de sua lista. E se ele tivesse trocado ela e Isaac? Então talvez ela já fosse um lobisomem e não teria caído e se machucado.

De repente, Isaac estava lá com os braços envolvendo os ombros de Stiles e puxando-o para perto.

"Ei. O que há de errado? Eu senti você pirando, ”Isaac disse em seu ouvido.

Stiles passou os braços em volta da cintura de Isaac e tentou respirar fundo. "Erica ... caiu ... e eu tentei ..." Stiles não conseguia ter ar suficiente nos pulmões, por mais que tentasse. Ele agarrou com mais força a camisa de Isaac, torcendo os dedos nela.

Um par de paramédicos passou por eles enquanto Stiles tentava respirar, e o que estava atrás parou para olhar para Stiles. Ele acenou e apontou para o ginásio e eles assentiram e continuaram indo em direção ao ginásio.

O telefone de Stiles tocou e ele o colocou no ouvido sem nem mesmo olhar para ele. "Sim?" Ele engasgou.

"Stiles", a voz de Derek veio forte e clara e Stiles sentiu seu coração dar um soluço. "Stiles, estou a caminho."

"Derek, eu tentei ... eu tentei ... eu ..."

“Shhh, eu sei,” Derek disse, embora não houvesse nenhuma maneira de ele realmente saber com o que estava concordando. “Stiles, fale comigo. Me conte algo. Não sobre o que acabou de acontecer. Algo mais. O que Jackson fez hoje? ”

Stiles sufocou uma risada, "Deus, ele é o pior. Ele derramou um copo no AP Chem e depois tentou colocar a culpa em mim. ”

“Que idiota,” Derek concordou. "O quê mais?"

“Ele disse que eu derramei porque estava distraído com sua boa aparência”, disse Stiles, surpreso por ser capaz de respirar normalmente novamente.

Os paramédicos voltaram com Erica na maca. As enfermeiras e a professora seguiram, e Stiles os seguiu, Isaac caminhando com o braço ainda em volta dos ombros de Stiles. Assim que saíram, Derek se aproximou deles.

“Obrigado Isaac,” Derek disse com um leve sorriso. Ele manteve uma distância razoável entre eles, mas Stiles estava feliz em vê-lo.

"Como você chegou aqui tão rápido, a propósito?" Stiles pergunta. “A casa fica a quase quinze minutos daqui.”

Derek esfregou a nuca e olhou para os pés por um segundo. “Laura e eu temos nos revezado no Starbucks no quarteirão”, admitiu Derek, olhando para cima. “Queríamos estar aqui caso você tivesse problemas de controle”, disse Derek, olhando para Isaac. “Eu não esperava que você tivesse um ataque de pânico”, concluiu ele, finalmente olhando para Stiles. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

"Cara, isso é péssimo", disse Stiles, balançando a cabeça e esfregando o peito. Ainda parecia apertado, embora ele definitivamente estivesse se sentindo melhor. “Erica caiu da parede de escalada”, disse Stiles. “Eu tentei retardar a queda dela, o que foi estúpido porque se tivesse funcionado todos teriam visto minha magia. Mas não mudou. ”

"Você a viu cair?" Derek perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Stiles assentiu e Isaac apertou seu ombro novamente. “Qual é o sentido de ter magia se não consigo impedir que as pessoas se machuquem?”

Derek balançou a cabeça. “Podemos falar com Deaton. Tenho certeza de que existem outros feitiços com os quais ele pode ajudá-lo. "

"Laura está trabalhando hoje?" Stiles perguntou de repente, uma ideia vindo a ele. - Laura pode dar uma olhada nela no hospital? Eu não ... eu não acho que ela deveria ficar sozinha. "

"É um sentimento?" Derek perguntou sério.

Stiles balança a cabeça lentamente. "É ... não exatamente um dos sentimentos. Eu tinha um pouco antes de ela cair. Isso é diferente. É ... quase bom? Mas Laura deve ir vê-la logo, se ela não pode ir agora. "

Isaac olhou para Stiles e Derek, confusão estampada em seu rosto. "O que?"

"Stiles, seu pai está aqui. Estou indo embora. Vou falar com a Laura. " Ele começou a se afastar e Isaac inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse ouvindo.

"Você tem premonições?" Isaac perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para trás em direção a Stiles.

"Isso é estranho", disse Stiles com um soco nas costelas de Isaac. “A maneira como vocês podem simplesmente continuar conversando depois que alguém sai.”

Isaac sorriu para Stiles. "Você sabe que eu gosto de como você é baixo."

A boca de Stiles caiu quando Isaac sorriu para ele, "Cara, eu tenho 5'10. Eu não sou baixo. Você é apenas um gigante! ”

“Vamos, pessoal”, disse uma das enfermeiras em voz alta para os alunos reunidos perto da entrada. "Nada para ver aqui. Volte para dentro do prédio, por favor. ” Stiles viu seu pai conversando com a outra enfermeira e acenou com o braço que ainda não estava dobrado em volta da cintura de Isaac. Seu pai deu um pequeno aceno de volta, mas estava claramente ocupado.

"Você vai ficar bem o resto do dia?" Isaac perguntou quando eles começaram a andar de volta para dentro.

“Sim, eu deveria estar bem,” Stiles respondeu, acenando para Scott assim que eles voltaram para dentro.

"Cara, você está bem?" Scott perguntou: “Não consegui encontrar você depois que voltei para a academia e eles não me deixaram sair para procurar por você”.

Stiles agarrou a mão de Scott, "Estou bem. Eu tive um ataque de pânico, mas Isaac e Derek me ajudaram a superar isso. ”

"Merda", disse Scott, apertando a mão de Stiles.

Isaac apertou os ombros de Stiles mais uma vez antes de se abaixar para passar o nariz pelo cabelo de Stiles. Então ele se virou para descer o primeiro corredor de sua classe.

*

“Laura, eu juro, ele percebeu antes de mim,” Derek disse, andando para frente e para trás em seu quarto.

Laura estava sentada em sua cama, as pernas esticadas à sua frente. "Você tem certeza? Ele não estava simplesmente no corredor? "

Derek balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu perguntei a ele depois. Ele estava na aula e sentiu o pânico de Stiles, então ele saiu da aula. Ele nem estava no mesmo andar. Ele só ... ele já é bom em sentir emoções. "

"Mas como?" Laura se perguntou. “Quase não o ensinamos a fazer nada disso. Nós meio que passamos por isso enquanto estávamos nos concentrando em diferentes métodos de controle. ”

Derek encolheu os ombros.

"Stiles disse que achava que Isaac foi abusado ... você sabe como eles dizem que algumas crianças que crescem com o abuso aprendem a sentir as emoções do agressor como uma coisa defensiva?" Laura meditou. "Talvez Isaac seja assim?"

*

"Ei, hum, garoto?" Stiles ergueu os olhos. Seu pai não o chamava de garoto há anos. "Não quero me intrometer, mas quando eu estava na escola antes, eu vi você e aquele garoto Lahey e você parecia ... muito perto."

O queixo de Stiles caiu. Ele acenou para seu pai no caminho de volta para a escola, mas não tinha pensado em como seu pai poderia ter notado que Isaac ainda tinha o braço sobre os ombros de Stiles. Ele notou Derek ali antes de partir? Ele esperava que não. Isso seria muito mais difícil de explicar.

“Sim, uh ... pai ... Isaac e eu meio que começamos a namorar algumas semanas atrás,” Stiles respondeu lentamente. "Eu só ... uh ... não tive tempo de te dizer ainda, desculpe."

Os olhos do pai de Stiles se arregalaram enquanto ele falava e ele começou a balançar a cabeça. "Não, Stiles, não se desculpe. É uh ... quero dizer, obrigado. Hum ... você tem certeza? Não, o que estou dizendo? Você disse que o nome dele é Isaac, certo? "

Stiles sorriu levemente, “Sim. Ele está na equipe de lacrosse e ... ”Stiles deu de ombros. “Eu sou bissexual, a propósito, não gay.”

"Oh, ok, ok." O pai de Stiles acenou com a cabeça várias vezes antes de olhar de volta para Stiles. “Ei, você quer convidar Isaac para jantar no sábado? Estou de folga o dia todo para que possamos cozinhar algo juntos. "

Stiles sorriu amplamente. “Pai, isso parece ótimo! Eu vou falar com Isaac. Pode ser ... muito cedo? Eu não sei. Quer dizer, acabamos de começar a namorar. Mas eu vou deixar você saber. "

O pai de Stiles abriu os braços, "Venha aqui, garoto. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo pai." Stiles deu um passo para os braços de seu pai com alegria e apertou-o de volta com força. Ele nunca tinha realmente planejado assumir para seu pai assim, baseado em um relacionamento semificcional, mas ele estava feliz que tinha sido tão tranquilo quanto antes ... e ele também estava feliz que ele e Isaac tinham meio que definido levantando os fundamentos para seu relacionamento falso, para que ele tivesse uma desculpa para voltar atrás e não tivesse que lutar quando seu pai lhe pedisse. "Oh, a propósito, Isaac não é assumido pelo pai, então, por favor, não diga nada."

"Não, não se preocupe. Não direi uma palavra a ninguém. ”

Depois que Stiles subiu para trabalhar em sua lição de casa, ele puxou o novo texto de grupo "pacote" que havia criado e enviou uma mensagem: "Meu pai viu Isaac e eu nos abraçando na escola e perguntou - eu disse a ele que estamos namorando . ”

“Stiles tem certeza? Você não precisava dizer isso. " Laura atende imediatamente.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa."

"Mas você não tinha que assumir o seu pai assim. Quer dizer, eu nem sei a sua sexualidade ”Laura respondeu. "Você é gay ou bi? Você acabou de mentir para ele? "

“Eu não fiz. Quer dizer, não era assim que eu estava planejando me assumir ... mas acho que sou bi, então é uma boa hora, eu acho ... "

"Como ele reagiu?" Laura perguntou.

“Desajeitadamente favorável.” Stiles respondeu. "Isaac, eu disse a ele que você não estava em casa, então ele definitivamente não vai contar nada a ninguém."

"Valeu cara." Isaac respondeu. “Quero dizer ... obrigado meu querido xD”

*

"Você conhece Derek", disse Stiles enquanto enxugava o suor da testa, "entendo totalmente que você não queria esperar por um novo pintor, já que podemos fazer isso nós mesmos, mas não sou um fã desse trabalho manual em uma casa sem ar-condicionado funcionando em maio. ” Ele se virou para encarar Derek, mas em vez disso observou Derek e depois Isaac tirar as camisas. "Sabe, mudei de idéia repentinamente e acho que parece uma ótima ideia."

Laura entrou e começou a rir quando viu a pincelada de tinta na bochecha de Isaac. "Isaac, você realmente é perfeito." Ela o beijou afetuosamente na bochecha limpa antes de se virar para Stiles. "Você não é gostosa?"

Stiles sorriu, "Claro, mas eu não tenho abdômen suficiente para me qualificar para esta festa", ele acenou para Derek e Isaac.

"Cara, cala a boca", disse Isaac. "Você está bem. Você simplesmente não tem a mesma definição, mas acho que a maior parte disso é tipo, sobrenatural. ”

"Stiles, está quente", disse Derek, passando por ele para pegar mais tinta.

Stiles fez uma careta, mas puxou a camisa pela cabeça. O ar estava surpreendentemente fresco ao tocar sua pele nua e suada.

"Vejo?" Laura perguntou com um sorriso: "Você se sente melhor agora?" Stiles sorriu e encolheu os ombros antes de continuar. "Eu conversei com Erica e seus pais."

"Oh sim?" Stiles perguntou, se animando. "Como ela está?"

“Ela está bem por enquanto, mas eles admitiram que suas convulsões estão piorando e seus remédios parecem não estar mais funcionando bem, embora eles tenham tentado um monte de coisas diferentes e os médicos não saibam por quê . ” Laura entrou na cozinha e colocou todas as suas coisas para baixo, tirando a camisa do uniforme para revelar a regata por baixo. "Eu fiz uma pequena demonstração e eles concordaram que ela levasse a mordida."

"Bem desse jeito?" Perguntou Stiles.

Laura riu: "Bem, eu fiquei conversando com eles por um pouco mais de duas horas, então não, não foi‘ simplesmente assim ’.”

“Quando vamos fazer isso?” Perguntou Derek. "Se as convulsões dela estão piorando, eles querem esperar até a próxima lua nova?"

Laura balançou a cabeça: "Vamos fazer isso na sexta à noite."

"Esta sexta?" Isaac perguntou: "Tipo, amanhã à noite?"

Laura suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Dessa forma, ela ainda terá uma semana inteira para se ajustar antes da lua cheia."

“Mas ... mas você disse que a primeira lua cheia é realmente difícil,” Isaac protestou. "Não vai ... não vai ser mais difícil para nós dois?"

Derek estendeu a mão e apertou o ombro de Isaac. "Não se preocupe. Nós o ajudaremos a superar isso. ”

Isaac engoliu em seco e acenou com a cabeça. Laura se aproximou e abraçou Isaac, aparentemente sem se incomodar com o quão suado seu peito estava. “Eu prometo a você,” ela disse suavemente, “Eu não estou abandonando você. Derek e Stiles estarão lá também, e nós ficaremos bem. ”


	10. Cinco e Meio

* * *

Laura foi visitar Erica em casa naquela noite e trouxe Derek junto. Eles queriam conversar sobre os detalhes de como as coisas seriam no dia seguinte para que Erica e seus pais entendessem tudo e tivessem tempo para fazer suas perguntas. Laura ressaltou que quanto mais confortável Erica estivesse, mais fácil seria a transição, então faria sentido ter sua família com eles quando acontecesse.

O pai de Erica, Marco disse: “Você disse que só há quatro de vocês? Podemos acomodar todos vocês facilmente aqui. ”

“Você pode caber quatro pessoas extras em sua casa? Durante a noite? "

Marco encolheu os ombros. “Bem, já que Lillian, nossa mais velha, está na Costa Leste, e James tem seu próprio apartamento na Main Street. Os quartos deles estão vazios, e nós também temos o quarto de hóspedes. ”

Laura sorriu amplamente, “Isso seria perfeito então. Muito obrigado."

*

Stiles cantarolava baixinho enquanto caminhava pela casa de Erica, colocando a enfermaria perto da linha da propriedade. Ele sabia que o resto do bando estava lá dentro esperando que ele terminasse e ele se perguntou se Laura já tinha mordido Erica. Ele finalmente terminou a proteção das cinzas da montanha e a reforçou com sua proteção regular para manter todos os humanos rebeldes do lado de fora, embora não devesse haver nenhum vagando por aqui a esta hora da noite.

"Ei, Stiles."

Stiles se debateu quando estava terminando a enfermaria e olhou para Boyd, um veterano de sua escola que deixou a equipe de lacrosse para se concentrar na corrida de cross-country. "Boyd?" Stiles balbuciou. Ele olhou em volta descontroladamente. Boyd estava na calçada, mas a casa de Erica ficava no final de um beco sem saída e Marco apontou que, como uma estava à venda e a família da outra casa passava o verão na Flórida, eles estavam essencialmente tão sozinhos como eles poderiam estar ainda dentro da parte “cidade” de Beacon Hills.

Basicamente, Boyd não deveria estar lá.

"Eu quero entrar."

Stiles apenas o olhou fixamente. Ele ouviu a porta da casa abrir e se perguntou qual dos lobisomens estaria saindo, embora uma parte dele soubesse que seria Derek.

“Participar do quê?” Stiles perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo.

Boyd cruzou os braços sobre o peito. “Tenho certeza de que vocês são lobisomens. Ou talvez um daqueles vampiros estranhos do tipo Twilight que podem sair durante o dia. O que quer que você seja, é definitivamente sobrenatural, e eu quero entrar. ”

Derek se aproximou e seu ombro bateu em Stiles. “Derek, este é Vernon Boyd, que estuda conosco. Ele é um veterano. ” Stiles falou baixinho.

Derek olhou atentamente para Stiles e sussurrou: "Número sete?"

Stiles acenou com a cabeça e olhou para trás para Boyd, que estava parado pacientemente no limite de sua enfermaria. Stiles observou Boyd cutucar a barreira com o dedo do pé suavemente, traçando a linha que ele não podia cruzar ou mesmo ver. Stiles levou um minuto para agradecer por ter colocado o protegido humano normal do lado de fora da barreira de cinzas da montanha para que Boyd não pudesse tocar nas cinzas.

Derek cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um movimento que espelhava Boyd. “Desculpe, mas ... lobisomens? Não é ridículo? "

Boyd encolheu os ombros.

"Por que você acha que somos lobisomens?" Perguntou Stiles.

Boyd encolheu os ombros novamente. “Eu observo muito as pessoas. Algo com você e Isaac definitivamente mudou nas últimas semanas. E, estranhamente, Scott sabe disso, mas não é diferente. ” Boyd balançou a cabeça lentamente. - E Derek, não sei quem você é, mas quando Erica se machucou, você apareceu na escola antes da polícia e foi direto para Stiles e Isaac no meio da multidão sem olhar em volta nem nada. Além disso, você veio aqui assim que comecei a falar com Stiles, embora estivéssemos quietos e a porta estivesse fechada. E você não olhou em volta, quando saiu, para ver onde estávamos. Você simplesmente sabia. ”

Derek abaixou a cabeça e Stiles fez o possível para não deixar escapar o sorriso que estava puxando seus lábios.

A porta se abriu novamente e Laura saiu correndo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela sibilou baixinho.

"Não se preocupe. Não há mais ninguém no quarteirão ”, disse Boyd.

"Não se preocupe?" Laura sussurrou e gritou, olhando entre os três. "Stiles, pensei que você disse que você e Isaac estavam sendo cuidadosos!"

"Fomos!" Stiles respondeu.

“Eles eram muito bons”, acrescentou Boyd. “Eles falaram para Lydia e Jackson que estavam namorando e são os maiores fofoqueiros da escola. Acho que ninguém mais duvida deles. ”

“Mas você tem,” Derek disse, perguntando sem qualquer interrogação em sua inflexão.

Boyd assentiu. "Eu te disse. Eu observo as pessoas. ” Ele encolheu os ombros. “Mudei-me para cá há alguns anos e não tenho realmente nenhum amigo.”

"Junte-se a um clube, então", disse Laura com um encolher de ombros.

"Sim", disse Boyd. “E eu não quero apenas amigos. Eu quero uma familia Mesmo sem saber sua história completa, posso dizer que tudo o que mudou com vocês, vocês são uma família agora. ”

Stiles olhou para Laura, que tinha caminhado pelo espaço entre Stiles e Derek para ficar bem na frente deles. Aparentemente, eles haviam instintivamente fechado as fileiras atrás dela porque estavam ombro a ombro de novo, com Laura apenas alguns centímetros à frente deles.

“Olha, criança”, disse Laura, “sinto muito, mas não sei do que você está falando. Nossas famílias se conhecem há anos. Está ficando tarde. Você provavelmente deveria ir para casa. ”

Laura se virou e passou por Stiles e Derek novamente, e os dois trocaram olhares. Derek fez algo complicado com as sobrancelhas e Stiles tentou responder.

Boyd os observou por um momento antes de dizer: “Tudo bem. Stiles, vejo você por aí. ”

"Espere", disse Stiles, virando-se para ele. "Espere, espere, espere." Derek estendeu a mão e segurou a mão de Stiles. Stiles o apertou de volta. "Boyd, espere alguns minutos, certo?"

Boyd encolheu os ombros, mas Stiles pôde ver os sinais mais básicos de um sorriso se formando.

Stiles se virou e correu para a porta com Derek meio passo atrás dele. "Uau," Stiles se agitou quando entrou pela porta da frente para ver Laura parada lá dentro com os braços cruzados.

“Não vou morder uma terceira pessoa este mês!”

"Ok, mas e se você não mordê-lo este mês?" Stiles perguntou, estendendo as mãos. “Boyd era o número sete na minha lista, lembra? Ele já está cadastrado no BHCC. Ele é um solitário, mas é super inteligente. Ele está motivado e trabalhador. A única razão pela qual ele não estava no topo da minha lista é porque ele não tem nenhum problema urgente. ”

“Boyd é realmente ótimo,” Erica disse fracamente da porta da sala de estar.

"Erica", disse Laura, correndo em sua direção. Stiles viu Laura imediatamente começar a dissipar a dor quando Laura tocou o braço de Erica. “Você não deveria estar acordado agora. Eu não quero que você perca muito sangue antes que a mudança aconteça. ”

Erica acenou vagamente, “Eu sempre me sinto uma merda. Isso não é tão ruim. Mas você deveria levar Boyd, se fosse realmente ele. Eu não conseguia ver tão bem porque ele estava nas sombras. ”

Laura bateu em seu rosto suavemente. "Eu apenas tenho o pacote mais intrometido de todos os tempos?"

“Sim ...” Isaac respondeu, dando um passo ao lado de Erica. "Eu acho que você faz. Além disso, Boyd leva mais merda na escola do que qualquer outra pessoa, e eu nunca o vi perder a paciência ... então isso tem a dizer algo sobre como seu controle seria bom se você o mordesse. ”

"Oh meu Deus," Laura gemeu. "Não estou pronto para isso."

“Lamento interromper”, disse a mãe de Erica, Cynthia, por trás de Erica e Isaac, “já que não sabemos realmente como funciona todo esse pacote de coisas”.

"Não, está tudo bem", disse Derek, "todo mundo tem uma voz." Derek olha para Laura, que está balançando a cabeça, mas continua a afastar a dor de Erica. “Idealmente, queremos que nossas decisões sejam unânimes.”

“Além disso, acho que uma das preocupações de Laura é que ela não queria adicionar muitos novos betas tão cedo.” Stiles explicou aos pais de Erica.

"Ok", disse Marco assentindo. “Isso faz sentido, com base no que você disse sobre o controle da aprendizagem. Mas então, a sugestão de Stiles não é boa? E se você ainda não o morder? Você disse que humanos podem fazer parte do bando, certo? "

Laura suspirou profundamente.

Stiles olhou para Derek, “E lembra quando nos conhecemos? Você e Deaton disseram que seria melhor que Scott e eu tivéssemos todos os fatos, em vez de correr por aí lançando ideias para estranhos. ”

Derek soltou uma risada: "Foi isso que você tirou dessa conversa?"

Stiles sorriu descaradamente, "Eu escolhi interpretar as ameaças e rosnados como preocupação para Laura."

Laura riu fracamente. "OK tudo bem."

“Boyd é um bom garoto”, acrescentou Marco. "Ele mora perto do quarteirão e eu o vejo ajudando a Sra. Whitmeyer e o Sr. Evans o tempo todo."

Cynthia acenou com a cabeça, “Ele joga fora o lixo e corta seus gramados e coisas assim. Eu não acho que eles paguem a ele também. ”

Erica balançou a cabeça: "Na verdade, acho que cada um deles paga a ele cerca de US $ 5 por mês, e ele apenas sorri e diz obrigada, mesmo que provavelmente seja o que eles pagaram de volta, tipo, nos anos 50 quando eram jovens."

Laura olhou para Isaac, que apenas deu de ombros. “Ele é boa pessoa, pelo que eu sei. Eu realmente nunca conversei com ele, além de coisas como lacrosse. ”

Laura se voltou para Stiles e suspirou: "Você vai buscá-lo?"

Stiles sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de voltar para fora. Ele desceu até o meio-fio onde Boyd estava sentado. Stiles passou pela enfermaria e se sentou ao lado de Boyd.

"Você está me mandando embora?" Boyd perguntou após um momento de silêncio amigável.

Stiles sorriu amplamente. "Nenhum homem. Estou trazendo você. "

Boyd se virou para estudar o rosto de Stiles. Depois de um momento, o rosto de Boyd se abriu em um sorriso largo o suficiente para combinar com Stiles. "Sim?"

*

Erica acordou na manhã seguinte com um pequeno grito. Ela deu um pulo e gritou. Laura e Cynthia correram para o seu lado.

"O que há de errado?" Laura perguntou, tentando sentir dor ou desconforto através do vínculo.

"Bebê?" Cynthia. "O que machuca?"

"Nada!" Erica riu. “E eu não estou cansado!”

Cynthia começou a sorrir, “Você não está cansada? Em absoluto?"

Laura olhou entre os dois e começou a sorrir também.

"Não!" Erica gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo.

Derek saiu do quarto em que estava dormindo. "Está tudo bem?"

Stiles saiu da próxima sala no corredor. “Vocês todos parecem muito acordados,” ele resmungou e Derek riu e o puxou com um braço.

Isaac se aproximou deles e se moveu para envolver seu braço sobre Stiles do outro lado. "Ei, Stiles, você mantém o cabelo curto para não ter cabeceira como o resto de nós?"

“Terei tempo de arrumar meu cabelo agora!” Erica gritou, correndo de volta para seu quarto. Ela foi mais rápido do que esperava e esbarrou na cômoda, derramando tudo em cima. “Uau,” ela riu, antes de olhar para Laura. “Acho que estou rápido agora!”

“É muito cedo para acordar,” Stiles resmungou, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Derek.

"Sofá lá embaixo?" Isaac sugeriu. "Estou feliz que Erica esteja feliz, mas ela está um pouco barulhenta agora."

“Vamos,” Derek disse antes de se desvencilhar de Stiles e Isaac e ir em direção às escadas.

Quando Laura desceu mais tarde, os três estavam jogados sobre o sofá com membros aleatórios sobrepostos.

“Marco está fazendo o café da manhã,” Derek disse suavemente enquanto agarrava o braço de Laura. “Eu gosto de não ser o adulto por um tempo.”

Laura sorriu para ele e deu um tapinha em seu ombro, "Sim, eu também gosto."

*

Stiles olhou ao redor em sua mesa de almoço. Erica e Boyd estavam sentados quase lado a lado enquanto comiam. Scott estava sentado ao lado de Allison, e os dois estavam conversando com Lydia, que havia se sentado com eles algumas vezes naquela semana. Cada vez que Jackson e Danny se juntavam a eles, embora Jackson geralmente reclamasse alto o tempo todo. Ele aparentemente não odiava Scott depois de jogarem boliche juntos, mas ainda pensava que estava abaixo dele de alguma forma.

Isaac passou o braço pelos ombros de Stiles, um gesto que vinha fazendo cada vez mais. Ele se inclinou ligeiramente para que pudesse sussurrar no ouvido de Stiles. "O que você está pensando?"

Stiles estremeceu ligeiramente e Isaac sorriu para ele. “Só ... nós realmente parecemos diferentes”, disse Stiles, apontando para o grupo ao redor deles. "Dois meses atrás, não comeríamos todos juntos."

Isaac acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, tivemos algumas mudanças bastante monumentais em nossas vidas, e a maioria delas girou em torno de você."

Stiles zombou e olhou para cima para ver que Danny estava observando os dois. Eles trocaram pequenos sorrisos e depois se viraram para olhar para Lydia quando ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e se dirigiu a Erica em voz alta.

“Você tem que me contar seus segredos”, disse Lydia. “Este brilho é simplesmente surpreendente. Não me entenda mal, ”ela disse, jogando seu cabelo,“ você sempre foi bonita, mas agora? Você é uma pessoa totalmente nova! ”

Erica sorriu da maneira que Stiles estava começando a reconhecer como seu sorriso falso e malicioso. “Sim, mudei meus remédios recentemente”, explicou Erica. “Os antigos estavam parando as convulsões, mas me deixavam exausto o tempo todo e me deixavam com o cérebro embaçado. Mas, você sabe, a falta de convulsões era boa. Mas então eles pararam de fazer isso ... então tentamos algo diferente. ” Erica se espreguiçou e obviamente percebeu quantos olhos foram atraídos para sua barriga nua e sorriu enquanto continuava a falar. - E Lydia, entendi totalmente agora. Quando eu tenho tempo de manhã para me maquiar e arrumar meu cabelo, é como um mundo totalmente diferente. ”

Lydia deu um sorriso rápido que não atingiu seus olhos. “Sim, um pouco de esforço pode fazer maravilhas. Mas é uma coisa boa que seus médicos descobriram um novo medicamento. ”

*

"Deaton, posso fazer uma pergunta que vem completamente de uma curiosidade e aprendizado ... mas temo que pareça ofensiva e crítica?"

O veterinário ergueu os olhos do livro em que estava escrevendo. "Bem, com aquele prefácio, como eu poderia dizer não?"

Stiles riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça. Talvez um dia ele se acostumasse com a maneira como Deaton falava. “Então, estamos gastando quase o mesmo tempo focando em lançar wards e coisas com as cinzas da montanha e lançar wards usando apenas meu Spark. Mas ... parece que minhas próprias proteções são mais fortes e flexíveis do que as da montanha de cinzas, já que posso controlar se elas afetam apenas seres sobrenaturais ou humanos normais também. Direito?" Deaton acenou com a cabeça e gesticulou para que Stiles continuasse. “Então ... por que estamos gastando tanto tempo com as cinzas da montanha? Não deveria apenas dedicar minha atenção para melhorar usando meu Spark? ”

Deaton colocou cuidadosamente um marcador em seu livro e o fechou. “De onde vem a energia para sua Spark?”

Stiles piscou. Essa não era a resposta que ele esperava. "Bem, de mim."

"E o que acontece quando você fica cansado ou esgotado?"

“Minha faísca ... se torna não confiável?”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça, estendendo a mão para pegar um frasco de cinzas da montanha. “Sim, minha capacidade de lançar proteções depende da presença de cinzas da montanha, mas posso reutilizá-las, coletá-las quando estiverem espalhadas e esticá-las para que cubra um espaço mais amplo do que poderia logicamente. Eu também posso lançar wards usando isso, não importa o quão exausto eu esteja. ”

“Tudo bem, eu entendo. Contar apenas com a minha Spark poderia me deixar encalhada e indefesa em algum ponto. ”

Deaton acenou com a cabeça. “Particularmente no início, enquanto você ainda está treinando seu Spark. E também, por que drenar suas proteções de lançamento de Spark quando você poderia usar as cinzas da montanha para fazer isso? "

"Obrigado por me ajudar a entender", disse Stiles, "em vez de sentir que estava julgando você."

Deaton sorriu fracamente, “Eu seria um péssimo professor se me ofendesse instantaneamente com a pergunta de um aluno. Além disso, e isso não é para te ofender, eu geralmente espero que pelo menos um quarto das coisas que saem da boca dos adolescentes sejam pelo menos levemente ofensivas. ”

Stiles riu alto, "Apenas um quarto?"

"Bem, eu tento me isolar dos realmente terríveis."

“Oh cara, você nunca deveria conhecer o capitão de lacrosse, Jackson. Ele é literalmente o pior. ”

"Notado."

*

“Obrigada pelo convite novamente, Marco”, diz Laura, “mas acho que será melhor ter a primeira lua cheia de Erica na Reserva. A casa está basicamente terminada agora, embora não tenhamos terminado de arrumar os móveis e coisas e mudar, mas ninguém vai ouvir nenhum barulho vindo de lá. ”

"Você acha que eles vão fazer barulho?" Cynthia perguntou.

"Não tenho certeza", disse Laura enquanto tomava um gole de café. “Se um deles perder o controle, pode ficar barulhento. Eu nunca fui responsável por um beta recém-mordido antes, muito menos dois. Isaac tem feito um ótimo trabalho com seu controle, mas haverá mais distrações agora, e ele terá menos atenção do que o normal, já que estarei dividido entre ele e Erica. E eu sei que Erica está indo muito bem, mas ainda é tudo novo para ela. ” Laura fez uma careta. "Novamente, vocês são mais do que bem-vindos, mas se decidirem vir, preciso que fiquem perto de Stiles para que ele possa garantir sua segurança."

Eles concordaram. Laura havia contado a eles como eles corriam risco, tanto de Erica quanto de Isaac. Mesmo que Erica estivesse inclinada a protegê-los em geral, se ela perdesse o controle, ela seria altamente imprevisível, e lobisomens fora de controle são conhecidos por matar até mesmo seus entes queridos mais próximos.

"Você tem certeza de que ele está preparado?" Marco perguntou. "Ele é apenas uma criança, afinal."

Laura sorriu. “Ele também é o usuário de magia mais poderoso que já conheci.”


End file.
